


Unexpected surprises

by Tukma



Series: Break time chapters [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Humor, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Secret Identity, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Virtual Reality, conversion therapy reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 64,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: Kara finds Lena unconsious, while X-Raying her to check she is ok sees a little more than she bargined for.Declarations and explorations continue between our two girls.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Break time chapters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720630
Comments: 486
Kudos: 553





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bveros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bveros/gifts).



> Short chapters, as this was a little splurge for a friend, as she wanted more I continued so here it is a bit of fun for the Supercorp fandom.

Chapter 1: Be carful what you X-Ray

Kara was hovering high above the city it was Lunch time and she was doing her normal patrol, the part where she flies around to show herself patrolling was up next if she didn't hear anything that actually needed attention. It was all part of the new directive in place by Alex, a quick fly around so that people knew that she was around. She couldn't deny that visibility even when she wasn't saving someone was changing the overall feel towards her and the city seems more hopeful and less crime ridden.

She closed her eyes and listened to the city, all of a sudden there was a massive explosion the noise was deafening as she was listening intently. Her head snapped around and she looked towards the noise, she knew that Location that was LCorp. Lena she breathed as she shot off as fast as she could in the direction of LCorp, a sonic boom shaking the buildings below as she rushed to Lena. she wouldn't let anything happen to her she may have been unable to tell the Luthor that she was in love with her, that she was supergirl, that she wanted to be hers but she would do anything to ensure that Lena was alive and well. She could cope with not being with the Luthor as long as she was still her friend.

She landed and ran through the lobby of the building there was utter chaos, there were people running everywhere men with guns, and clear evidence of a very large explosion. A second and third went off above her. She quickly checked the building it was structurally sound.

“Boy did you boys pick the wrong city to attack, didn't anyone tell you that Lunch is one of my favorite words? And you are rudely interrupting”

Using arctic breath she pushed the men with guns away from the running civilians, and sped through using their weapons to bind them, stacking them up against the wall for the police and then flew to the top floor. Lena’s office was up here and this was the location of the second and third explosions. Looking through the window she could see the office busted open and more men with guns, also the safe room that Lena had was exposed and damaged. Lena could be hurt, the panic and anger swelled in her chest she couldn't believe that people were after her again, Lena was good kind and had the purest heart.flying through spreading her arms out she took out the two lines of men advancing on the safe room.

She may have hit them harder than she intended too but she was so scared that Lena was hurt all the men were lying unconscious on the floor, they were all human, why were they here. She did a quick sweep with her xray vision and they would all survive. She spun and sped into the safe room pulling the led walls out of the way and frantically searching for Lena. she could hear her heart she was alive but couldn't see her because of all the led. Finally moving the last sheet of led off lena’s fragile bodyKara took a breath.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Luthor, Oh god Lena are you ok?”

She may be alive but she was unconscious. Kara began to scan her with her X-ray vision, starting at her head there were bits of metal in her ears, she blinked to look with her eyes, and there were 5 different spacers in her ears, both sides, Kara didn't know that she had piercings, she felt her heart rate increase a little. She had been told Lena had a little bit of a wild side when she was younger, but very little was known. She tried to focus and continued there was metal in her mouth,Kara slowly and carefully opened it. Looking in, she saw the tongue piercing, karas mouth went dry, she couldn't swallow. Lena had her tongue pierced, she couldn't help but think about how it might feel to have that tongue exploring her body, how it would feel to have the ball roll around her nipples or somewhere lower down. Kara started to blush and bit her lip.

injuries , injuries that was what she was looking for, she needed to see if Lena was ok. So far there were no breaks butKara was finding it hard to focus. She continued scanning, her neck was fine shoulders too, moving lower to her ribs almost caused Karas heart to flat line. Not one but two nipple rings, how was she hiding all this with her CEO outfits, they were tight enough to haveKara in a nearly perpetual state of embarrassed arousal, but she would never have clocked the piercings. She swallowed hard and tried to push the image out of her mind, Lena was hurt she needed to find out why she was unconscious, if she was hurt and then get her help, she didn't just want to pick her up and risk hurting her.

Right now she was scared to continue the x ray, she was uncomfortably turned on, and she knew she shouldn't be, Lena was her friend, her friend, nothing more right, she couldn't be, not unlessKara could be honest, and she couldn't that would mean she lost Lena. she took a breath to steady herself and continued the scan revealing another piercing in her belly button. She was red, hot and very aroused, she scanned back up, she couldn't help it she knew she shouldn but she was worried that there was something she missed, being so distracted. As she arrived back at the nipple piercings Kara, bit her lip, Rao they were so sexy.

“See something you like Kara?”

Lena raised her brow and smirked at the very red blonde looking at her intently.

“I um, I wasn't um, I, oh Rao Miss Luthor I was just um, checking for um breaks you were um unconscious, um hold on did you just call me Kara?”


	2. interrupted Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Identity reveal? can it be revealed if everyone knows. first kisses and internal panic

Lena was sitting in her office, it was lunch time and she was still working, she would be interrupted in about thirty minutes by her favorite shy reporter, using the excuse that she never stops to come over for lunch and spend time with her. Lena wished thatKara would just be honest about wanting to spend time with her, she was sure that she was attracted to her and would love nothing more than for her to confirm that. However Lena could see that she was torn with the other secrets and issues that she was fighting with, and that she needed to come to this in her own time. Like she told Alex in regards to Sam, it isn't her secret to tell. Even though in this case she felt that ifKara would just be honest they could move past this friendship and into something so much more. She was sureKara wanted her as much as she wanted Kara.

Lena’s attention was drawn by the explosion, she felt the vibrations it was at LCorp, her saving grace was she knew that the Blue and read streak would be about to make its flight over the city which means that Supergirl is already on her way. She started typing on the keyboard, locking down LCorp and all its functions, alerting the staff to exit, stay calm and avoid the lobby, she was still typing when the proximity alert went off switching to the CCTV she saw the charges being placed on her door she had no choice but to go to the safe room. Kara would be here any moment she knew it, she would never let her down she never had. She was in the safe room when the second and then third explosions happened, she felt the explosion push her to the ground and things hitting her back before all went black.

She blinked open her eyes she could feel the warmth of someone by her side and looked down to see Supergirl looking intently at her feet up, she stopped at her breasts. SomethingKara often did without thinking about it, and her reddened face and lip bit told her she wasn't just looking, Supergirl was using X-ray vision which means that she was spotting her body adornments, Lena was enjoying the sight of her flustered and clearly a little more than aroused. Normally good at remembering to call her the name associated with her outfit, Lena’s addles the brain was not able to focus, especially with the blond in such close proximity and looking like she wants to make her lunch. God Lena had waited for her to do that for so long, she hoped that one dayKara would be free to do so.

““See something you like Kara?”

Lena raised her brow and smirked at the very red blonde looking at her intently.

“I um, I wasn't um, I, oh Rao Miss Luthor I was just um, checking for um breaks you were um unconscious, um hold on did you just call me Kara?”

Lena blinked again and looked at Kara, apologetically she realised her mistake and had not meant to “out” her, she hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable not really she was just playing with her.

“I am sorry is there someone else in ear shot, I didn't mean to say that so loud, or out you like that, I promised myself that I would wait and let you tell me at your own time. I mean coming out is difficult, having someone make you come out before your time is unbearable, especially when it's in front of your megalomaniac, xenaphobic homaphobic mother”

Kara sat back spluttering a little, Lena knew, she knew that she was supergirl she wasnt mad and she wasnt upset with her, and did she just confirm whatKara had hoped that Lena was Gay too, she now had everything she needed, Lena knew about her being supergirl, she was gay,Kara just needed to bite the bullet and tell her the truth.

“Its ok, Lena, I wanted to tell you for the longest time but I was afraid. You are the only one that sees me asKara first, that wantsKara around, and I couldn't bare to lose you, I would not want to be without you lena, I love you”

Kara looked at Lena her face scared and shocked but at the same time filled with so much love as she gazed into the emerald/jade eyes of the Luthor. Lena’s heart accelerated and her smile softened as the azura orbs caught her breath in her chest. Kara loved her, she admitted it and she was here waiting for a response. Lena placed her hand onto the Kryptonians cheek and smiled.

“Kara, hearing that makes me so happy, because, kara, supergirl, reporter, hero, bestfriend, and maybe now we can be more than that, because as hard as it is for me to say, and how much I have tried to fight it and keep everyone away, you have stolen my heart and I am in love with you, all of you”

Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing she was getting everything that she wanted right there in this moment of devastation, she was seeing the beauty growing from it. She couldn't help herself she pressed her cheek into the COE’s hand and leaned forward down to the raven womans scarlet lips and tentatively touched her own to them. The feeling of her soft lips on her sent a small wave of excitement over the kryptonians body like she had never felt before. She pushed in a little harder and then as she did Lena opened her mouth a touch and licked over her bottom lip. Kara opened her own mouth and slipped her tongue into Lena’s. Softly stroking across the luthors tongue massaging it with her own as Lena’s did the same. She was so completely engrossed in the kiss and the feel and taste of Lena of Lena she didn't hear the boots approaching.

“Um, supergirl, I am not sure that is the best position for you and Miss Luthor to be in when the press arrive.”

Kara looked up to see Alex, her face both smug and amused, she had toldKara to just kiss her already and clearly the advice had worked.


	3. Gay Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little panic, Alex and kara talk after Lena heads off to deal with the press.

Kara helped Lena up supporting her, she knew that she didn't have any injuries but she was unconscious for a period of time so she wanted to be sure that she was stable before she let go, she was also not quite ready to stop touching the CEO weather her sister was watching or not. Alex was right though the vultures are circling she could hear the press vans and people clambering to get the information out, already starting to put a spin on it about the Luthors and the threat they pose to the city if not directly but putting a target on national City. Kara rolled her eyes and caught sight of Alex’s smug face again and blushed, her hand resting on Lena’s hip.

Lena had recovered quicker than Kara, who was still red and embarrassed, she was after all a Luthor and this came with the territory, Alex wouldn't be saying anything and she was not in any way embarrassed or ashamed of her sxualiy any more. She loved the feel of Kara’s hand on her hip and looked at the beauties face, softly wiping off the scarlet lipstick a shade or two, too dark for the kryptonian, and pecked her lips lightly. She brushed down her skirt and shirt making herself presentable and stepping over the rubble, withKara supporting her she stepped into her office. She moved over to the bar and looking in the mirror, addressed the smudged Lipstick and poured herself a scotch. 

“Well time for Damage control, I need to check on my staff and arrange repairs and see if there was anything taken or compromised. Thank you supergirl, maybe we can talk later?”

Kara was watching Lena, she was so easily incontrol, so poised so well presented and she couldn't think about anything other than the rebel inside those designer outfits and perfect make up, she was replaying the images of the piercings adorning her body and wondered if there was anything else under there that she had not witnessed, she was nervous and excited to find out. She looked up in time to see Alex and Lena having some kind of unspoken exchange which resulted in Lena poking her tongue out at Alex. The tongue ring couldn't be seen butKara knew it was there she could still feel it lightly scratching against her tongue. Biting her lip as she gazed at the extended tongue, which didn't go unnoticed by either Lena or Alex. they both laughed lightly at her.

“Ok, superstarer lets move before you start drooling here, god you are such a baby gay, its embarrassing, I wasnt this bad right?”

Alex looked at Lena who raised her brow and smirked at Alex, they had not known each other well back then but she remembered Alex and her initial outing as a lesibian with Maggie, she nodded and spun on her heel walking out of her office picking up a tablet and talking to Jess as they exited to the Elevator. Kara watched as she left not wanting to have had their makeout session cut so short but Lena had suggested they talk later. Kara walked over to Alex and swept her up, taking off out of the balcony and landing in the alley behind Noonans. Speeding into her street clothes and lookeing at Alex, she hadnt protested at being snatched from the scene, it wasnt a alien issue, and well she knew that with what she had seen in the safe room thatKara would need to analyse over analyse and fly into gay panic, so she just went with it, following her into the coffee shop and staying silent untilKara had a pile of sticky buns and some disgusting looking iced drink with way to much syrup infront of her.

“Ok,Kara I am here, I am guessing that you have something that you need to talk about, but first I have a question, is Lena dating Kara, SG or do I need to get an NDA?”

Kara blushed and looked at her sister she wasn't sure if it would be considered dating, she had X-rayed, her crush seen that she had some very interesting Jewelry in some very delicate places and been caught staring, they had gone from that to declaring their love and then kissing. There it was again the memory of that tongue ring scratching perfectly over her tongue, sending chills down her spine straight to her core, which was still uncomfortably hot, and throbbing at the memory. Oh Rao, she had never felt like this before, she thought that Lena had left her excited before but this was something else this was unbelievably hot.

“Earth to Kara, as much fun as it is for me to watch you clearly daydreaming about a certain raven goddess, that is what you just muttered by the way, I have a job to get back to”

At the sound of Alex voiceKara snapped back into focus and bit her lip. Oh Rao this was embarrassing.

“She um, well I was X-Raying Lena, I thought she was hurt and I did a full scan, she um, oh she had some interesting Jewelry and I um, it caused a reaction I was not expecting, kind of like the first time I saw her Tattoo, you remember that right?”

Alex rolled her eyes and pinced her eyes she hated talking sex with Kara, and thats where the tattoo discussion went, and she didnt need any more information about Lena, especally where this was going, Lena was clearly not the polished perfect CEO that she appeared and there was a wild child in there somewhere, which was clearly turning on her baby sister.

“Yes Kara, I remember, and as I said then, finding her sexually appealing is fine, because you like her, not just what she looks like or her tattoos or piercings.”

Kara blushed and shook her head on this occasion that wasn't what she was worried about, Oh Rao this was worse than admitting that Lena had a sexual reaction on her to Alex, she didn't know why when they were so close that talking about this was worse than sitting in the kryptonite room.

“um , no Alex, i, um I, you know that I am lacking in um experience, and everything”

Alex waved her hand and nodded wantingKara to get through this, to save not only her mind but kara’s embarrassment.

“Well the piercings they are so um, arousing but what if I um, what if I pull them to hard, or um something?”

Kara slumped putting her head on her arms crossed across the table. She always worried about her strength, and the care she would need to take, and now she had those adornments to worry about too. Alex couldn't help but chuckled lightly, she wasn't sure which of Lena’s private areas had a piercing, butKara always worried too much about this. Kara looked up glaring at her sister she didn't think this was funny.

“LookKara it will be fine to talk to her, you need to see what she likes and well just take it easy, now about the NDA?”

Kara just nodded and grimaced, waiting for the lecture.

“Ok well I already have one done, I will drop it off to you Later I have to go ok.”


	4. the begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the end of the day and our girls finally make it back together,

Lena dealt with the fall out, the press, organised the repairs, additional security and fall all her staff to receive the treatment they needed and some emotional support, it had taken all day. Throughout the day she couldn't help but stop her mind wandering to Kara and that kiss, she was hoping that she would come back talk, and maybe she would get to kiss her again. Lena could tell that Kara was nervous and the comment about her being a baby gay suggested that she was new to the dating pool, she couldnt help but wonder if she was new to romantic entanglements entirly. Lena’s first had been someone older that showed her all she needed to know, the thought of being Kara’s first was intoxicating. Lena found herself drifting off often, and the sideways glances from Jess told her she was rumbled.

At the end of the day, Lena had told Jess to clock off and go home, thanking her for the help. Jess had smiled and gathered her things but before she left she poked her head into the office with a smile.

“So I am on my way home, I am happy for you and Kara, Miss Luthor, you seemed happier today than I have seen you in a long time, it’s about time that one of you opened up, I have had the CCTV, taken care of”

Lena looked up, of course Jess knew what was happening, had taken care of things, and of course she knew who Kara was, that was after all why she had hired her, she was smart, too smart maybe but she trusted Jess. She raised her brow and looked at her.

“Thank you Jess, Patience is a virtue, I appreciate your discretion, yes I am happy”

It wasn't often that Jess broke from her professional facade but there were a few occasions that she did, and it was always to encourage Lena to go after something she wanted in her personal life, she really did seem to care and Lena appreciated that. She smiled at her and Jess turned and left the office. Leaving Lena on her own but not for very long as soon as the elevator doors closed, there was the sound of soft boots hitting the balcony.

“That isn't a door Kara, but I am really glad that you came back, I was starting to wonder if you had, had second thoughts”

Kara had been listening, she was not eavesdropping as such but she was waiting for Lena to be alone, she thought that one DNA was enough for one day after all, Alex had actually been cool about it all and not moaned at her at all. She had even given some good advice after the initial awkwardness. She said that being honest with Lena from the outset and telling about her concerns and worries in regards to her super abilities, would mean that she could work with Kara, maybe even find a way to help with it, after all as Alex said.

“You love to remind me how much of a genius she is”

From the interaction she knew that Jess knew too, but she also knew that Lena didn't tell her she moved over to where Lena was standing and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, something she always wanted to do and kissed her sculpted neck softly. Followed by light kisses along the jawline until she got to Lena’s ear. She wasn't sure if it was the suit or the fact she had been daydreaming about lena all day that made her so forward, she had imagined doing this for nearly three years. Lena’s heart rate increased as she started bue she leaned back into kara and tilted her head for more access.

“I um, I hope that was ok, there is no chance of that, Lena I would Never change my mind about you, I told you, I love you”

Lena had been a little surprised when she felt the supers arms around her but quickly recovered moving into the embrace and giving Kara room to work, it was definitely something that she had been longing for, dreamed about and this was even better than she had ever imagined it would be. Her body seemed to come alive at the touch, like she had been sleeping her way through life until this very moment and suddenly every nerve was reacting to the soft touches from Kara’s lips. She was starting to get a little over heated.

“Kara that is more than alright, and i would quite happily let this continue but we need to talk about this first i don't want to get carried away, and embarrass you or push you into anything that you are not ready for.”

Lena turned into her and kissed her lips softly before smiling at her beautiful blonde heroine. Kara had relaxed almost immediately, Kara was getting over excited and she could feel not only her self control but the control over her powers reducing, she was already hovering a little, somehow Lena knew that she was new to this and was ok with it. She returned the kiss and rested her forehead on Lena’s.

“Around you I feel like a teenager, slowing down and talking would be a good idea, we need to, um I need to explain, um tell you some things.

Lena took her hand and lead her to the couch, the place where they always talked, the place they always seemed to be able to open up here, be vulnerable and honest, although normally there was a closed door not a whole. She sat down and smiled at Kara, she noticed that she was not quite walking as much as gliding and lena chuckled a little.

“Kara, you are literally floating, would you be more comfortable at your loft?”

Kara blushed and nodded, at least if she broke something there it wouldn't be Lena’s or worth more than her months salary. Holding out her hand she lifted Lena up into the bridal carry and took her to the window. Lenas heart raced as she knew she was about to soar into the sky she was a little anxious but she knew she was safe with Kara.

“I have got you Lena, I will always protect you, your safe with me”


	5. That chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and lena have a discussion about moving their relationship forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the summaries are short but the chapters are only a thousand words i dont want to give it all away.

Kara took off with Lena in her arms, instead of holding her slightly away from her this time she wrapped her in close, she wanted nothing more than to feel the whole of the raven beauty pressed against her, she didn't have to worry about Lena seeing her too well, or feeling her heart race as it always did when she had Lena in her arms like this, she could just enjoy the closeness and the fact that she was holding her love in her arms as she flew through the sky.

Lena as always was a little nervous to start but there was something different she was closer to Kara than normal she was tucked in so close that she could feel the muscles in the supers arms contracting and her abdomen muscles. Lena tried to focus, because thinking about the sculpted goddess under that suit was not helping her resolve in waiting and going at Kara’s pace. She smiled at her and rested her head against her shoulder and neck as they flew over the city.

Kara dipped inside the balcony and front room window with Lena in her arms she didn't really want to put her down but there was no longer a need to be holding her. So carefully she lowered Lena’s legs until she was standing and then moved her hands away completely.

“Um, C-Can I offer you a um, drink Lena? Would you like to take a um, to sit down? On the couch or at the table? Um is it warm enough in here for you”

Lena cut her off with a small kiss, she was right Kara was indeed nervous and the flurry of questions and word vomit was a clear sign of that. Once she felt Kara relax into the kiss she took her hand and pulled away a little, leading her to the couch to sit down and sat with her. They were sat close, they always did but tonight it felt more intimate, and Lena bit her lip looking at Kara, she smiled softly and place a hand on her knee.

“Kara, it is alright, please it's just me, I am in love with you, we can work this all out if we just talk to each other”

Twice in one day Lena had managed to get those words out she was surprising herself, but she knew it was true and she felt it so profoundly and for so long, that the words didn't want to remain concealed any longer. Kara smiled brightly, and placed her hand on Lena’s her other on the couch to sit back a little and heard the arm give way under the pressure she instantly went scarlet and drew her eyebrows together moving her hand off Lena’s.

Lena heard the crack and looked up at Kara as she felt her moving her hand away, Lena took hold of her retreating hand and placed it back in hers holding onto it, then placed her hand onto Kara’s cheek.

“Is that what your worried about Kara? Hurting me? I trust you, we can go slow, we can find a way to help you if your anxious about it, but please don't pull away before we have begun”

Kara looked at Lena she could see the pleading in her eyes and bit her lip, she was a superhero, she helped up buildings and caught falling planes, she battled aliens, what was this so terrifying.

“Lena, I um, I had to work really hard to, to control myself around people, and animals, it took weeks, weeks and weeks before I would stroke streaky, he was a stray cat I found, and I adopted him and brought him to the danvers home, they let me keep him but I was so scared that I wouldn’t touch him and it was weeks and weeks before I could, and it has taken years, and I still mess up sometimes, years of trying not to hurt someone when I hold them, or bump them, or if I stroke their back when they are upset and I um, and I still mess up, um especially if it’s something new, and well when I am excited, and that you see I broke the couch already what, what if that had been you, the day I met you I um, I broke my door, I was so excited and um I am so scared because you make me feel things and I haven’t before and I don't want to hurt you, and Rao those piercings you have are so, um, well they are amazing and I um, they are in delicate places and um oh rao I um Lena I am scared.”

Kara was redder than even and looking down at her hand that was picking at her suit on her thigh. Lena had thought that she had heard Kara ramble before but this was on a whole nother level, this was all said so fast lena needed to take a moment to process it all. As she thought Kara had not been with anyone, that was evident from the speil, and she was worried that she would hurt her, she also closed the way she spoke about her piercings and decided to file that information for a day it could be useful, she also wondered how she would react to her tattoos. Lena was wondering why she was so worried about the piercings and then she thought about what kara may be doing with those intimate places, and smiled.

“Kara, I trust you, we can take it slow, and only move on when you are ready, if your worried I can take them out to start with, but I believe you can control yourself. I could make something that temporarily takes away your powers, but I was hoping that I might make use of them too, especially as it appears you don't actually need to breathe”

Lena bit her lip and raised a brow, she was only half joking but she didn't want kara thinking too much about this, she wanted her to be relaxed and just enjoy their time and all that goes with the new relationship. Kara looked at Lena, she could see that she was joking and trying to calm her from what looked to be her second panic of the day.

“Will you, um work on something that isn't green and glowing? Um we can try practicing with things, um until its ready whatever your brilliant mind comes up with, but we need to be careful, and you need to tell me if it hurts ok”

Lena smiled and nodded moving closer to practice some more kissing, they seemed to be quite good at that already but she didn't mind.


	6. Time to bring out the ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have the piercings now for the tattoo's - will Kara manage seeing them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love that the fic is getting, I apprechiate it.

They spent the rest of the evening practicing kissing, and they were definitely getting good at it, but Kara had managed to break a number of items in the flat, laughed about each and Lena comforted her, allowing Kara to calm down before they would start again. Lena was flown home by Kara at the end of the evening and after sharing a last kiss before she went home, Lena went to bed and fell into a glorious sleep.

The next morning Lena went through her wardrobe, there was a shirt that she wanted to wear, it would mean a jacket all day but she wanted to see how Kara would react to her tattoo. It was a delicate shirt in emerald green, but it had no back, just chains holding it together. She would use her gel support bra, it was strapless and hid her piercings. She paired it with a skirt and jacket that matched and didn't cover the tattoos on her wrist or her finger, they were small and most people wouldn't notice them anyway.

The morning passed slowly and she was anxious to see Kara, she was due to be there with Lunch providing there was no emergencies by one oclock, just before one, Lena took off her jacket and sat in her chair. Flicking on the news to make sure that there were no issues and smiled when the news came up with nothing. She removed her ring and watch that obscured her tattoos and waited.

Kara finished her patrol, there was nothing happening that needed her, she flew over the city and stopped for big belly burger and milkshake for her and Lena. she had done her morning patrol and flown passed the penthouse spotting Lena sleeping soundly in her bed, the highlight of her patrol nothing had changed there, there were a few emergencies, but nothing that was really needing her attention but she helped out a little. Then Catco until her lunch time patrol, the day took forever, but she still found herself using super speed to finish her work because of all the day dreaming. Who could blame her, she was daydreaming about those scarlet lips and emerald/jade eyes, that smile and raven hair, perfection, she was perfection. Kara placed her fingers to her lips as she remembered the touch of Lena’s lips to hers.

She had to remember to walk, she was in a perpetual state of light and floaty and without concentration she was literally floating around, that would most definitely blow her cover. She had reported to Alex after morning patrol about the emergencies and the night before, Alex was the one that mentioned the floating. She concentrated on walking out of the elevator and to Jess’s desk, dropping the meal she had picked up for her and the coffee. Then proceeded into the office, where Lena was standing at the drinks cabinet. Kara spotted the tattoo on her back, the word purity with stars scrolling across her lower back. Her heart jumped and her mouth went dry as her hand contracted around the milkshakes creating an eruption of milkshake. She panicked and super sped to the trash can and caught the now falling milkshake.

Lena had heard the door and turned immediately to greet Kara, as she rounded the room she saw liquid in the air a blur and then Kara holding a now very misshapen trash can, bright red with an apologetic look on her face. Lena couldn't help but laugh, it was a full belly laugh completely unbridled and free. It was also quite loud and drew Jess’s attention, she looked through the door and closed it, not wanting to intrude. Lena approached Kara and smiled softly placing her hand on her cheek.

“Hello beautiful, let me take that.”

Lena took the bin and casually turned away from Kara looking over her shoulder with a raised brow as Kara’s gaze dropped almost immediately to her tattoo. Karas mind was flatlining she stood staring at the tattoo, she had never thought that Lena would have one, but then she had never expected her to have piercings either. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but nothing had come out. Lena bit her lip and walked back after discarding the trash can. Placing her hands on Karas shoulders she softly slid down to her hands and took them in her own.

“Breath Kara, its ok, just breath”

Kara looked down to her hands that were now in possession of Lena’s which had more Tattoos on them, a double female sign on her left ring finger and three circles on her wrist. She took a deep breath and looked up to Lena's eyes and smiled.

“Any more surprises for me? I feel like you are testing me or my control, or something you have had these the whole time? I have never seen them or piercings, I mean I didn't know you um, oh Rao Lena I would have said that you should never do anything to mark your beautiful body but between the tattoos and piercings I am um……….”

Kara took a deep breath, she was stunning, mesmerising, surprising, sexy um what word was she looking for, she was breathtaking. She never thought that anything would make her more attractive, but the symbols drew attention to her long fingers, the circles to her delicate wrists and the back tattoo showed the perfect line of her ass and the dimples either side of her spine. 

“..... I don't know what to say your breath taking”

Lena blushed she was not accustomed to such raw emotion from Kara, or compliments. She smiled and backed up a step before she took the hem of her shirt raising it up to show the tattoo on her ribs just under her breast to her waist. There was a quote that was important to Lena emblazoned on her body “Every positive value has its price in negative terms... the genius of Einstein leads to Hiroshima. Picasso” lena replaced her shirt and looked at Kara who was doing her best to control herself.

“Kara, what are you feeling are you ok, do you want me to step back or can I hug you?”

Kara didn't answer in words, she stepped forward and placed a kiss to Lena’s lips as she wrapped her arms around her softly controlling herself, and the pressure that was being applied. She was saying a silent prayer to Rao, she had never been so aroused before and wanted to prove she wouldn't hurt Lena. Lena Melted into the embrace and kiss holding Kara as tightly as she could.


	7. games night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAMES NIGHT- Lena lets all her piercings and Tats show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all thanks for all the love, i am humbled and overwhelmed by the response to this fic.

Lunch had been over way to quickly the day before and being friday it was games night, so they will not be alone. Lena was wondering what the best way to move forward was, she decided that as the Piercings caused Kara some difficulty she would make sure that they were mostly visible. She dressed in jeans and a crop top not something that they would expect but it showed her Tattoo and her navel piercing. She wore a regular brar so the outline of her nipple rings could be seen. She had both ear bars and the studs in her outer ear along with a regular pair and she put in a ball especially for Kara, with the El crest on it. She was nervous for the others to see her, but at the same time she wanted the full effect with Kara in a safe place with distractions.

She knocked on the door to Kara’s loft she knew that most of the friends would be there. Kara opened the door as she knocked she had clearly been scanning for Lena or listening out for her heart beat. She smiled as she opened the door and Kara’s jaw dropped, the metal on the door buckled leaving small Kryptonian fingerprints. The squeak of the metal audible Alex was alerted. She walked over and looked at Lena.

“Dam luthor you trying to cause mass destruction, if she goes supernova its us that will feel it.”

Lena looked at Alex and raised a brow, she knew that kara would see it all at some point but this was a place full of distraction and friendly supportive people. She smirked and poked out her tongue and Kara squeezed harder. Kara was looking at the tongue piercing, Lena was wearing her symbol, she wondered if Lena knew what that meant, that she was declaring herself as being tied to the house of El, to Kara. her heart rate spiked as her hand squeezed harder on the door. Lena realised she may have gone a step too far and pulled her tongue back. Placing her hand on Kara’s cheek.

“You can do this Kara, you are the strongest person I know, let go of the door. Hug me, hold on to me, I believe in you, you wont hurt me.”

Alex was impressed, she watched as her sister leaned into Lena’s touch and slowly let go of the door placing her hand on the Luthors waist and then the other, slowly pulling her into a hug. She wrapped herself around the smaller woman and placed her head on her shoulder as Lena wrapped herself around Kara in return. Alex looked at the door and decided that she would fix it tomorrow after brunch.

“Nice work Luthor, now are you two going to stand here all night or are we going to play some games?”

Kara had calmed down, she was very warm and very excited, just when she thinks she has got to the point where she couldn't possibly be more aroused and still function, Lena proves her wrong. She took a deep breath and stepped back from her raven goddess and smiled at her.

“You look amazing Lena, um, lets go and kick Alex’s butt”

Lena smiled lightly and nodded heading to the kitchen to open her wine. The night was articulate, apparently it was the game the reporters in the room picked, after all the words were their thing. She thought that this could be interesting. The game got heated fast, as it always did on games night and the room was filled with arguments and laughter. Alex was the main challenger as always, she didn't like to lose, neither did Lena, but her objections were less volatile.

Kara sat slightly away from Lena, she wouldn't normally but she was feeling very excitable and was not sure proximity to the object of her desire was the best idea right now, but this didn't last long as lena moved closer placing her legs across her lap. Alex raised her brow she didn't know what game Lena was playing but she was worried that it could blow up in the Luthors face, and it would be her sister in bits if she hurt her. She watched as Kara tentatively placed her hands on the womans legs and softly rubbed her thumb in circles. The repetitive action, much like picking at her sleeves relaxed Kara, her breathing slowed and she started to smile and join in more actively.

When Lena got up to go to the Kitchen Alex followed her, Lena had been expecting it, Alex was ever the protective sister. Kara was invulnerable but also very vulnerable too. She started to pour a glass of wine for herself and looked up at Alex handing over the NDA. she looked at alex and smiled.

“Lena, my sister loves you, she has for longer than I can remember, and she is Kryptonian, they don't love easily and they only give their heart once. If you hurt her, if you break that beautiful heart, just know I know where all the black ops sites are and I know how to make a person disappear. Having said that, I thought what you were doing was dangerous, but she trusts you, you have the unique ability to wind her up and calm her down, just be careful, it's not what she would do to you I worry about, but if she ever hurt you it would destroy her. So take it easy ok”

Lena looked at Alex, that was probably one of the longest utterances she had ever shared with Lena and she was strangely happy about it, she approved, which she wasn't expecting, and had gone easy on the threats too.

“Alex I am in love with your sister and will do anything I can to help her, and keep her safe as I have since we met. Did you not think it was strange I had a bio-environment or a kryptonite shield? They were not easy to make, or comprehend but they were already made. I have always known who Kara is, and what she can do, but I love the adorkable Kara, I am not going to hurt her willingly, I would sacrifice myself first.”

Kara had heard enough of this, and retrieved Lena from the kitchen Kissing her softly and moaning about Nia and Brainy cheating and Kelly analysing everything, she wanted to continue playing. She whispered to Lena. 

“There is always a third option no one sacrafices themself ok”

Games night finished the way it always did, everyone saying their goodbyes and Lena hanging out until she had to leave. They made plans for the next afternoon and Kara kissed her before she left.


	8. first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena spend the night together, (nothing smutty)

Kara had been too excited to sleep, her mind betraying her, slipping in images of Lena, her tattoos those amazing piercings, the way she looked in the clothes she was wearing. She never thought that she would see the CEO in such casual clothes. She couldn't help herself, she wanted to see more, she wanted to see it all and found herself imagining her with nothing on, being able to see all the tattoos and piercings with no obstructions, to run her fingers over that skin and play with the piercings. To feel them against her. Kara shook her head and closed her eyes as her Heat vision started to flicker all of its own accord.

She needed to use some energy, she was starting to think alex joke about her going supernova was more accurate than anyone wanted to believe. She felt so anxious, what if she was dangerous when she was well, unbelievably aroused. So a few hours after games night finished she slipped out her window and flew out high above the city, really pushing herself for a few laps around the globe before returning to the city she drifted around for a while before ending up at the penthouse. She looked through the window so see Lena she was asleep in her bed raven hair cascading over the white pillow and soft silk gown exposing the soft skin of her side. Kara had not meant to stare but she found herself hovering for a while looking through at Lena sleeping, she was truly beautiful, relaxed and just as she was turning away Lena stretched a little smiling and murmured Karas name. She lost focus for a moment and dropped about fifteen feet before steadying herself. Biting her lip she moved back to the window to have one last glance before she headed home.

She wasn't sure how she knew Kara was there, or how that knowledge woke her but Lena opened her eyes in time to see a red blue blur drop. She got up out of her bed and went to the balcony. Standing in the night air in just silk was not the best idea, the cold making her nipples very prominent, which was of course the first thing that Kara caught site of as she hovered up in front of the Luthor. Bumping the railing on the balcony, which gave way to the supers dense molecular structure and now had a hero shaped dent in it. Lena smiled softly and help out her hand to help guide the clearly distracted hero on to the balcony.

“Oh Rao, Lena I, um I am so um sorry I um, I can bend it back um, I am sure that I can um, I am sorry I didn't want to wake you”

Lena looked down and realised that there were not only very prominent nipples but piercings on display through the gown, and Kara was transfixed. She didn't mind that she was looking she was flattered that the sight of her like this rendered the hero both speechless and unable to move.

“Its ok Kara, don't be embarrassed, I love that you are attracted to me, it is so flattering that someone as beautiful as you finds me so appealing. Please come in Kara”

Kara still wasn't moving so she pulled her a little by the hand, to her surprise, she found that a hovering kryptonian was not that hard to move. Lena had managed to get Kara onto the balcony and lead her into the penthouse. Bringing her to the couch and sitting her down, before she took a seat next to her and smiled softly.

“Kara it is ok, please just stopped worrying about everything, I think your anxiety is making it more difficult for you to stay focused. There is nothing in here that you can break that I can't replace, the only thing I need is for you to be you and be with me ok”

Lena slowly moved closer until she was nestled into the blond and cuddled into her resting her head on her shoulder. Kara stretched her arm around her and held her softly focusing on the pressure that she was applying to the beauties arm, breathing in time with the smaller woman and listening to the rhythmic beating of her heart. She heard the moment when she drifted off to sleep, the change in her breathing and the soft drumming of her heart slowing slightly. Once she was sure that Lena was asleep she slowly and gently picked her up, carrying her back to her bedroom and placing her onto the bed.

Once on the bed Lena snuggled into the pillow, Kara smiled at the way Lena looked so innocent and sweet all snuggled into bed, placing the covers over her Kara moved to the other side of the bed and lowered herself down placing her arm lightly over her love and her hand on her hip softly stroking it with her thumb. She didn't sleep, she just lay and watched as Lena softly snored next to her looking angelic. She was able to calm herself and just relax into how she was feeling. She was very aroused images of Lena’s erect nipples and rings poking through that flimsy silk gown.

She bit her lip and focused on Lena’s heart calming her and soon felt in control again. This need for Lena was only getting worse, it was like a constant build up of need and desire that she didn't know what to do with. Kara had never explored any aspects of physical acts of sex Kryptonians didnt really do that, but she was starting to think that she would need to, after all how would she be able to control herself if this got worse, and she had now come to understand that, was entirly possible. She watched as the sun came up, she would need to patrol soon and then it was brunch with Alex, maybe she could go to the workout area and let loose a little.

Lena stirred with the sun and Kara dropped a kiss to her shoulder, her milky alabaster skin on show. Lena instinctively snuggled back into the hero, whispering good morning. Kara held her for a few moments longer before she had to go.

“Lena, i have to go, it's time to patrol and meet with alex, but i will be back at lunchtime.”

Lena still half asleep pouted a little which Kara thought was utterly adorable. Whispered that she loved her and slowly drifted off to sleep again. Kara slipped out of the bed and walked to the balcony repairing the railing before taking to the sky to start her patrol.


	9. difficult discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is training at the DEO and brainy calls in Alex - thats not a conversation either want but it needs to happen

Kara partolled there was nothing happening in the city, as much as she liked the peace in the city she really felt like she needed to punch something all this additional energy that was being produced was just too much for her. She decided to make a quick trip over to france, to get some nice pastries, and then to Italy for some coffee and she dropped it at the penthouse. Lena was still asleep and she found herself gazing at the goddess in the bed for a little while, it didn't help with the feeling that she was having and really didn't know the best way to deal with it, so she flew off to the DEO.

She drifted into the DEO via the balcony and mumbled to brainy that she was going to be in the training room. She was not herself which worried Brainy, not as much as the way the building was shaking moments later. In typical brainy fashion he misinterpreted what was going on and called Alex.

“Director Danvers i believe that you are needed at the DEO, there is something wrong with supergirl, I believe something had made her very angry, and judging by the vibrations coming from the training area I can say with a 94.7% accuracy that the building will start losing structural integrity in less than thirty minutes”

Alex’s first thought was that something happened with Lena, she cursed under her breath did she not tell that woman last night that if she hurt Kara she would pay, dam it, she knew she went to easy with the shovel talk. Alex slipped out of bed and threw on her clothes heading down to her bike. Weaving in and out of traffic and exceeding the limit by a considerable amount she was at the DEO in 10. As she walked in she could feel the consistent vibrations of super speed punching. She couldn't help but wonder what Kara was punching down there.

Brainy was at the consol with a worried look on his face. He was trying to concentrate on his work which wasn't easy even for a 12 level intellect. The other agents were also looking quite nervous, alex was very worried, it took a lot to shake her team, Kara must be in some state to have the DEO like this. She nodded to brainy and made her way down to the training area. Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud crash, Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud crash. Alex looked through the door and there was a new car being lowered, already four in bits at the far wall.

“Kara, hey Kara, stop, Damit Kara I said STOP!”

Kara had not heard Alex enter, she was trying to get rid of all this energy and reduce this confusing feeling that she was experiencing. She looked around to see Alex, she wasn't supposed to be working, brainy had told on her, she sheepishly looked up at alex and caught sight of her caramel eyes full of concern, as alex caught sight of her she tilted her head and pulled her brows together she didn't look angry.

“Ok, before the building comes down we need to talk, kara, come on change let's head out, noonans?”

Looking at her sister kara nodded, she was not sure that talking about this was going to help but she figured, flying and hitting things had not helped so maybe giving talking a try would. She switched to street clothes and headed out with Alex, opting to walk, they found themselves walking down by the river and arriving at Alex’s bench. Kara stopped and sat down, Alex smiled and sat with her.she stayed silent waiting for Kara to speak.

“Alex, I, um, I don't know what to say, I am so confused, I feel like I am going to erupt, your joke last night, i am not sure if it is a joke, I was in bed trying to sleep, and my um, my mind, well it kept wandering and I almost, um fried my bedroom, I just feel like there is so much pressure building in me and it is giving me, um,so much, um energy and I don't have a way to use it all. I um, I have tried everything, I flew around the world, like five times, I destroyed countless cars, and I haven't eaten”

Alex listened, Kara not eating, this was serious, she didn't just not eat, and the energy was a concern too, she had not seen Kara lose control of her powers since she was a teenager.

“Ok, Kara we can work this out together, what were you thinking about when you felt your heat vision?”

Kara shuffled awkwardly in her seat and bit her lip, the red hue was creeping up over her chest and neck her face was darkening and she was picking at her sleeves. Her and Alex didn't talk about this, it was something that was always a little off limits. Taking a deep breath she started to talk.

“Well i was thinking about Lena, and her body, and I know it's not right to be thinking about her like that but I couldn't help it, I was thinking about what it would be like to touch her, trace her tattoos, feel the piercings, oh Rao i was thinking things that a kryptonian really shouldn't be thinking about, Alex i wanted to do things to her and…….”

“Wa ok, hold on i get the picture, quite vividly actually there Kara, thanks for that i may need to bleach my eyes and have John wipe my mind, but I know what the issues are, and it's not an alien issue it is a human one.”

Kara looked at Alex, how could she be suffering from some kind of human issue she wasn't human, it wasn't like she could get sick or contract something.

“But I am not, human that is Alex, I am kryptonian”

Alex smiled softly at Kara and placed her hand on her shoulder. She had never seen her like this, and Kara was definitely right about one thing, Kryptonians only fall once and if this is the result she isn't shocked as to why, being thrown into adolescence at twenty five was no fun.

“I can't believe I am saying this, but you are aroused, sexually, what your feeling is the attraction to Lena, your hormones are kicking in to make you want to, um well dam it, Kara your horney and because you havent done anything you are a little frustrated which is causing the issue. Have you ever um, explored what you like? It could help”

Alex was now as red as her sister suggesting that her little sister explore masturbation was not a conversation she had ever expected. Kara looked at alex and as the penny dropped her eyes widened and she shook her head.

“I um i can't do that, um oh Rao, i don't want to talk about this any more”

Alex didn't want to either but she decided that she needed to say one more thing.

“Just think about it Kara, ok it's a natural thing and you don't have to tell anyone about it, especially me, but you could talk to Lena maybe?”

Kara was up and pacing. She didn't want to be here and she didn't want to talk about this. She made a decision to go to the fortress she had never looked into this before there had not been any need but she was a journalist, she needed to research.

“Um ok, thanks I am um, I am going to the fortress, um maybe there is something there that can help.”

Alex didn't get to respond Kara took off, she didnt even change, she really was distracted.


	10. Puberty at 25???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the discussion with alex Kara learns more about her own physiology and goes to lunch with Lena to try and explain.

Lena woke up to the smell of coffee and pastries, she hoped that Kara would also be accompanying them but she was disappointed to find that there was breakfast only. She smiled when she saw that Kara had gone to the trouble to getting food from her favorite patisserie in paris and coffee from the little coffee shop she mentioned once in italy. Well, she thought to herself there are perks to dating a super, but she would need to talk to Kara about that, she didn't want her flying all over the world just to treat her.

Lena bit into the pastry and smiled, maybe being spoilt a little would be alright. She finished breakfast and showered before getting dressed in a small pair of hot pants and a baggy shirt. She left her hair down and just decided that today would be a day of rest day, after all, what could she do in the few hours before Kara arrived, when all she was thinking about is how it felt to have Kara wrapped around her last night, and the hope that she would get to do that and more later. She didn't want to push Kara but she had been dreaming about this for years, so it was hard for her to reign in her thoughts.

Kara had gone to the fortress as she told Alex she would, she arrived and entered. She wasn't sure what she needed to ask but she moved to the console and pulled up the information of Kryptonian physiology and sexual reproduction. To her shock, she found that it wasn't until a kryptonian bonded with someone on a deep level and fell in love that their entered what humans called puberty, although her body matured as normal for a kryptonian she didn't have the hormones that produced sexual desire until her and Lena had declared their love for each other. Sex was not common on Krypton because of the Matrix matching but sometimes partnerships developed into love and natural births occure like with Kal.

Kara’s head was swimming with all the information but at least she knew what was happening to her and Alex, as much as she hated to admit it was right, her current issue was because she had unfulfilled needs and desires. She was still a little unsure about the idea of touching herself, and wasn't confident that she could control herself with Lena. Kara looked at her watch she was going to be late to meet Lena, and she definitely didn't want that. She powered down the console and changed, she couldn't believe that she flew in her street clothes again, Alex must be mad at her. She decided that she would get some sushi for Lena for lunch and popped to Japan on her way to the Penthouse, opting for Pizza for herself, and landed on the balcony of the penthouse.

Lena was dancing around the kitchen area in her hotpants listening to some rock music, she was completely engrossed and didn't hear Kara land. Kara watched as her hair swished around and floated over her shoulders, she didn't have a lot of rhythm but she was shaking her hips in those short, shorts and her legs were bare. Kara could feel herself getting overly warm and gripped the door to steady herself. The door came off the runner and she was now holding the balcony door in her hand, the noise did alert Lena to Kara’s presence. She turned around and looked at Kara, who was now holding the door with a very apologetic look on her face.

“Kara, hey, I think you may want to put that down, I didn't realise you were here already, but I am so pleased to see you”

Lena skipped forward to Kara, and slowly kissed her cheek, guiding her hand down to rest the door against the wall. The moment the door was out of Karas hand Lena wrapped her arms around Kara whispering to her that it was ok, just to breath and hold her. Kara responded by wrapping her arms around her and sinking into the embrace of lenas soft arms burying her face in Lena’s hair. The smell of her hair was amazing, she always smelled so nice but with her hair down like this Kara could really surround herself with the amazing scent.

Once kara was calmed down Lena guided her over to the couch, they sat down to eat and Lena interlaced their fingers. She wanted to maintain contact it seemed to help calm Kara, although too much could cause problems but contact generally helped.

“I am sorry, Lena I am breaking everything, but I, um well I have spoken to Alex, I um checked in with the fortress, I know why and it's a little embarrassing, but now I know why I am going to be um, I think I am going to be able to deal with it.”

Lena listened to her and smiled softly, she didn't want to push her, Kara had always struggled to talk about things that were a little embarrassing, and any sexual innuendo had caused an adorable flush on her perfect skin. The look Kara was wearing now suggested that it was most definitely something sexual in nature.

“It is alright Kara, whatever it is, I am sure that we can work through it, and in the meantime, please don't worry about accidents, I would replace the entire building ten times over for time with you.”

Kara smiled as she looked at Lena, she was so soft and kind, maybe Alex was right that she could talk to Lena about this, not about touching herself she didn't know what Lena would think about that but what is happening to her. After all Lena is a scientist.

“Um, ok well, on Krypton, um we don't have children like you do, we don't find partners the way you do. We um, we don't have the same limitations like here, when Alex came out, I didn't realise that was a thing here, um I, I didnt think about it, on Krypton the matrix matched you and you would submit, DNA and then a baby would be created, so um, well the sex of the people didnt matter, and well sex didnt factor at all in general. Um but I, um I found out that, we don't because we don't have the hormones for it, unless, well unless we fall in love, and um then we um get them, the hormones i mean, um and I havent had them before so I am a little, um unfocused, and don't know how to handle them, they are making me, react in unexpected ways, think unexpected things, and we'll lose control, I have a lot of um aditional energy too.”

Lena had to stop herself several times, not only had they never talked about Krypton, this matrix sounded fascinating, she could help so many couples have children with something like that, and the progressive views on sexuality was amazing, the onset of puberty, when they fell in love must have been triggered by a saturation of endorphins caused by falling in love it was all fascinating, but she needed to focus, this was Kara, the woman she loved, she was struggling, she remembered the hormones when she was younger, half the Tattoos and piercings were done at this time.

“It is ok, I have been there, I understand, and yes it's probably a little more complicated but we can go slow and you can adjust a little at a time. For now, how about we just eat and watch a movie keep it gentle for today?”

Kara was grateful for the understanding and the offer of a calm day, she settled into the comfort of lenas presence and calmed herself.


	11. Lazy afternoons distruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our lovebirds have a nice afternoon of movies and take out. untill kara puts on Imagin you and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder how much i can distroy before Lena gets upset?

The afternoon had gone well, throughout the afternoon, they had migrated into a comfortable position on the couch with Lena snuggled into Kara’s chest, half laying on her half on the couch, Kara’s arm was resting on the small of Lena’s back and Lena had placed her hand onto Kara’s abs. They had gone through a number of movies picked by Kara. they chatted a little and Lena found out more about the Matrix, when she had asked kara had joked that she did well to wait a full hour before her curiosity got the better of her, lena had mock pouted for a moment and then smiled kissing kara softly.

The afternoon had moved into the evening and Lena suggested ordering in some take out, Kara offered to go and get some but Lena just held her a little tighter and she didn't object. When the food arrived, lena hopped up and headed to the door telling Kara to pick another movie, she couldn't remember when she watched so much television in a day but she wasn't going to complain not when it came with the arms of her favorite reporter to keep her warm, and kisses from the softest lips she had ever felt, for the girl of stealing she was soft in all the right places. Returning with the food she sat down next to Kara and smiled, although when the film title came up her eyes opened wide.

“Um Kara I don't think that this is a good idea”

Kara looked at her and pulled her brows together, she wasn't sure why Lena would say that she had this one in her list on netflix, she clearly wanted to watch it and well, lena didn't take many days off, she wished that she had looked in her list earlier.

“I like the actress she is good, and this is in your list, something that you want to watch I have picked all day I wanted to put something on that you would like.”

Lena saw the worry and hurt look on Kara’s face she didn't want her to be upset the day had been perfect, besides the door incident.

“It's on my list because it is a favorite of mine and I prefer not to waste time searching. Imagin you and me is, a lesbian movie and it is very um, stimulating in places. I am not sure that would be good right now.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she looked at Lena for a moment, but then shook her head she was alright she was in control and she could do this, she could watch this movie. She could. Kara smiled and pressed play tucking into her food. Lena bit her lip and decided that if Kara felt she could manage they would try, after all she was the one telling kara that she could control herself and she really did believe in her so, what was the harm. Settling back she started to eat and the movie played.

They had finished eating by the birthday scene in the movie and Kara was doing well she had pulled lena back into her, for some reason having Lena in close proximity helped her and the movie was good, it wasn't a musical or disney but it was good. As the birthday plaid out there was the almost kiss and karas grip tightened on Lena slightly not enough to hurt but that had caused a reaction she was not expecting. By the time they were kissing in the flower shop Lena and Kara were making out on the couch.

Kara loved the feel of Lena pressed against her, the tongue ring scratching over her lip and tongue. Her hand had slid down the Luthors back and onto her backside softly palpating the soft apple bottom under her hands. Lena moaned lightly and pushed herself into kara. Kara could feel the nipple piercings rubbing against her own body and inhaled deeply,breaking the kiss and looking down. Lena followed her gaze and smiled slowly taking her hand from her ass and moving it up so that Kara could feel the piercing.

“Its ok kara i trust you, it won't hurt me, you wont hurt me.”

Kara blushed a little she had been fascinated with the piercings in Lena’s nipples since spotting them, her hand found the ring and she gentilly moved it with her thumb, and gave a very small pull, barely enough for Lena to feel it, but her nipple responded immediately, the piercings themselves increasing the sensitivity of her nipples, not just the one Kara was touching but both were now diamond hard and longing to be touched. Lena thought about taking the shirt off but she didn't want to push Kara. they went back to kissing Kara now squeezing the ass and playing with the piercing.

Lena was starting to get a little hot under the collar herself but she had years of experience and was able to control herself. Lena moved her hand from her abdomen up to kara’s breast and softle squeezed it rolling her thumb over the nipple. At the same time she moved over to Kara’s ear and flicked the lobe with her tongue ring. Kara tensed as she felt a sudden pull in her core and her senses were overwhelmed with the new scents coming from her and Lena, the feel of the soft skin and hardened nipple in her hand and Lena's butt in her hand, not to mention the way her skin was tingling under lenas ministrations on her breast, which she imagined being licked like her ear was with that piercing. Her leg shot out and she caught the table, it was flipped into the air and the food went flying and the table did not look like it was going to survive the fall. 

Kara would have tried to save the food and the table but the position she was in with Lena and where her hands were she was to worried about hurting the fragile Luthor. She bit her lip, squeezed her eyes closed and listened to Lenas heart. It was faster than normal but still the steady rhythm. Lena stopped her movements and tried to calm herself she moved her hand slowly from Kara’s breast and placed it on her face.

“Its ok, Kara, it is ok, I am not hurt, I didn't like the table anyway and as upsetting as it is to you that the food is wasted, I wasn't enjoying it.”

Kara relaxed and calmed down and slowly removed her own hands from Lena’s body sitting them both up. Once everything was calmed Kara set to cleaning up the mess she made, as much as lena said that it was ok, she felt bad that she was destroying Lena’s home.

“Maybe tomorrow if you would like to, you could come to mine, where things are not so breakable and not so expensive”

Lena smiled softly and nodded.

“Ok but come back after your patrol, I would really enjoy you cuddling with me again tonight.”


	12. Tending the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara saves the city and retuens to Lena, after Lena checks her for injuries they get a little too excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a little sexual content in the chapters, probably for the next few at least.

Kara patrolled and luckily for her but not necessary the city there was an incident, she had to use a lot of her powers and fight a particularly dangerous alien combatant, he had managed to get in a number of good hits through the course of the battle and Kara was a little battered but she didn't want to stay at the DEO she had no intention of missing her new favorite night time routine of cuddling with Lena while she slept. She looked so beautiful, infact the thoughts of Lena that were distracting enough that the Alien had more openings than he should have. Getting the unconscious alien into the cell kara finally relaxed.

“Ok Supergirl off to the meds bay for a check, we need to make sure that none of those hits, did any damage he got you good out there, you were very distracted.”

Alex knew that she was distracted she couldn't have imagined trying to manage her powers and this level of combat with all these new hormones, and the level of sexual frustration she could only assume that Lena would give. She hoped that she wasn't teasing Kara too much.

“Not happening Alex. I have a date and by this time tomorrow it will all be healed up, um, not that there is anything to heal, I am the girl of steel after all”

Kara grinned and bounced out of the confinement area, alex tried to protest but she was gone. She figured a date at this time of night could be something that will even Kara out. She winced, why had she just thought that, she would need to find a way to deal with this, she couldn't take all the visuals. Kara rounder the corner and sped up to the balcony taking off into the night, her ribs hurt and she had taken some damage to her knee and her shoulder but it would all be fine as soon as the sun came up.

Landing on the balcony of Lena’s building she was surprised to see the door was already fixed, she hadn't heard lena order any repairs so she had managed to get someone out and it fixed in the few hours she had been gone. She carefully opened the door, and stepped inside she was about to call for Lena when she saw the raven beauty running towards her. Throwing herself around Kara and kissing her deeply.

“Are you alright i saw the news, I was worried, he was massive.”

She pulled back as if to look over the super and caught the wince. Oh god, kara was hurt and she had just caused her pain she had not thought about that, after all, she didn't think there was anything much that could hurt her.

“You hurt, come on let me see, please, I have a first aid kit here, why didn't you get looked over at the DEO, how long will it take you to heal”

Kara smiled softly, somehow even though Lena was fussing even more than Alex did she found it cute and nowhere near as annoying. She trailed after lena and sat on the bed while lena gathered her first aid kit. It looked more like an EMT bag, Lena was well equipped. She looked at Kara and raised a brow. As much as Lena wanted to get Kara out of her suit this was not what she had envisioned at all. She placed her glasses on her face and the nano technology removed the suit, revealing an almost naked Kara, just in her pants. Kara didn't really think about it, nakedness had not ever really been an issue it was only the social convention that kept her covered over.

Lena swallowed thickly at the sight before her, her heart rate increased and she couldn't help but look at the sculpted body sat before her. She chastised herself, this was not the point of this exercise and she had expected Kara to be wearing more than this but she was a scientist, she would check Kara over without it needed to be sexual. She looked at Kara’s shoulder there was an angry purple bruise she checked it, there was no abrasions, and there was full rotation, although moving her arm displayed the muscles down her side even better.

Lena took a breath and continued trailing her hand over Kara’s ribs. The soft touch was so sensual Kara could feel that excitement growing again as it had before, she breathed and tried to manage the sensation. There was a small cut on her ribs, Lena managed to clean and dress it. Kara managed the pain much better than the soft touching. She finished her inspection there were a number of bruised but that was the only area that needed treating. Once it was clear that Lena was finished Kara pulled her closer to her and kissed her softly.

Lena found herself laying on her back on the bed in no time, with an almost naked Kryptonian pressed into her, kissing her very passionately. Lena trailed her hands over Karas back and pulled her into her. Deepening the kiss. Kara’s hands stoked down over the side of Lena pressing her palm to Lenas hip and pushing down as she shifted a little more on to Lena. the pressure of Kara on her was driving Lena wild, and the way she gripped on to her hip and pushed into her made lena moan. The pain was just enough to be so exciting, and arousing, she bent up her leg dragging her foot along the long muscular leg of the Kryptonian.

Kara could smell the scent of Lena and her own arousal, she breathed slowly and managed the sensation, slipping her hand under her shirt, lifting the shirt up, kara looked at Lena who nodded. Kara continued to lift the shirt until lenas breast was exposed. Kara looked down and traced over the tattoo, the way the writing curled over her ribs drew kara’s eyes to lena’s nipple ring, Kara swallowed her throat feels dry, it was like all the moisture in her body was moving south which was a very curious sensation. She dipped down and softly placed a kiss onto the hardening nipple and flicked the little ring with her tongue, she wasn't sure why but it just felt right. Lena moaned a little and Kara felt a pull in her core, it was like her body was reacting completely to the moans of Kara.

She kissed up Lena’s neck and across her jaw until she was kissing Lena again. She was raised up, playing with Lena’s breast, Lena softly stoked over Karas breast, she moved slowly and with just enough pressure. Kara took a breath and managed to adjust to the pressure on her breast the feeling of Lena’s hand, how her nipple felt as it tightened in their hand. The sensation was close to being overwhelming but she was able to control herself, returning to kissing Lena. Kara shifted again until she was straddling Lena’s leg holding herself up as she swapped breasts and hands. She couldn't believe how beautiful lana was or that she was able to touch her like this. Lena raised her other leg pressing into Kara’s core softly.

The way it felt when lena pressed into her was too much, there was an immediate reaction, her core tightened, there was a small are that hardened and sent tingles moving over her, and she could feel herself losing control. Turning her head just in time, heat vision exploded from her eyes igniting the drapes in Lena’s bedroom. Kara moved off Lena quickly and with arctic breath put out the fire, sucking in all the smoke in the room she ran to the balcony and blew it into the sky. And returned to Lena, who had barely had time to react.

“Oh Roa Lena I am so sorry, I am sorry, I could have oh Roa I am I can't”

Lena watched in horror as Kara adorned her suit and flew out of the penthouse. Lena shifted until she was sitting at the top of the bed, and started to cry.


	13. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is not letting this end and will work it out some how

Kara could hear Lena’s sobs as she flew away she slowed but didn't stop, she deserved all the pain that she was feeling right now she had almost burned down the penthouse. She flew into the loft and buried herself under her blankets with four pints of ice cream. She ate it all and snuggled down eventually crying herself to sleep.

Lena cried for a little while and then decided that this was not it, she would not accept this. She thought about each time that Kara had lost control, any time she saw something arousing for the first time, and although she was still aroused by Lena and her body it was manageable now. Then the issues really kicked in when Lena touched her in any sexual way. Lena started to think about this, Kara had never felt this way before, so she wouldn't have explored or tried things herself every sensation was too much for her. Kara needed to work up to the level of sensation, maybe if she was in more control of the stimulation it would help. She decided that she would go over at Lunch as they originally planned.

In the morning Kara was awoken by someone entering her loft, she never locked the door and didnt even bother looking up from the blankets, even though she could smell fresh sticky buns. Alex saw the pots of icecream and the lump on the couch she had no idea what happened but this couldn't be good, maybe Kara was more hurt than she had thought. She moved over to the couch and sat moving the lump out of the way and then onto her lap.

“Ok Kara, it's just Alex, talk to me what has happened?”

Kara sniffed and looked out from the blankets and blinked into the light looking at her sister. She was looking at her a face full of concern. She took a breath and tried to explain, it was all a little disjointed with the sobs.

“I …… Lena…….hurt…..she …….cry…..left her……..burning her…….drapes…...lost it……...left her…….failed”

Alex looked at her, she was not entirely sure what happened but there was something about a fire, and lena hurt, Kara left her, she couldn't imagine that she must be ok if she left but she was crying. Alex figured that no one would have given Kara a talk for Lena and she suddenly felt very protective towards the Luthor.

“Kara you can not just leave her upset, you have to talk to her about it, Lena has been abandoned, lied to unwanted and she deserves better from you, if you hurt her, you step up, you talk to her you make it better, you don't walk out, if you hurt her i'll lock you in the kryptonite room and kick you ass Kara she deserves better, now pull yourself together and go see her”

Kara was shocked she looked at alex and blinked in disbelief, alex always supported her but she was taking Lena’s side, and something about that actually made Kara happy, Lena only had Kara, and now it seemed that she had won over Alex too. Kara heart the familiar heart beating outside and bit her lip.

“I dont need to…… she is here!”

Alex stood up taking that as her cue whatever was going down today she did not need to witness it. She walked to the door opening it before Lena even knocked. She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

“She has been beating herself up a bit, but don't just let her off the hook ok, she is not always right, and she isn't always perfect, Iwill say that this is all new, so maybe a little understanding”

Lena was not expecting that and she was dumb struck she was rendered speachless for the first time, Alex was actually being kind and looking out for her. Lena nodded and entered the apartment, Alex left closing the door behind her leaving them alone to talk. Lena walked over to Kara, who sat up making room for Lena to sit down.

“Kara i have been thinking about this and I have tracked where there has been a problem. To start with it was when you seen something that you were surprised by, but you have seen it all now, so that isnt an issue now well with one small exception. You do get overwhelmed when you experience something new. Every time I touch you in a new way you lose control. Have you ever experimented with what you like? To learn how it feels”

What was with everyone, they all wanted her to touch herself why would she want to do that all she wanted to do was touch Lena and lena touch her, she didn't have any interest in that she didn't want to do that.

“What is it with you and Alex, why do you want me to do that, I mean I don't know what I am doing and I don't want that to be the way i feel things with myself I only feel like this because i want you to……”

Kara trailed off suddenly very embarrassed not only with what she was saying but the way she had raised her voice at Lena. Lena pulled kara into her and started to stroke her hair. She tried to calm her and just kept holding her until Kara relaxed enough to hear her.

“Kara, you don't have to, its was an option, we can also work on this together, you will need to just concentrate on you so no touching me, and I will touch you, whenever it gers too much I will stop and then, when your ready we can continue, if you want to”

Kara listened and drew back looking at lena she couldn't believe that she would be willing to do this, but at the same time she really wanted to be able to touch lena, she wasn't sure that it was right for her to be the one getting everything and Lena nothing, that didnt seem fair.

“I want to touch you too Lena, I have thought about nothing but touching you for days, will Ibe able to, will you let me, I haven't frightened you have I?”

Lena smiled at her and placed a hand to her face, capturing her azura orbs with her own.

“Kara my Love, i want nothing more than for you to touch me, I am not scared about you touching me, and I haven't even been worried about the destruction or you losing control. I just want to get to the point that when we make love we can both enjoy it and that has to start with you, you need to know what it will feel like, learn how your body reacts so you feel in control. I have no fear of you hurting me when you touch me, so we don't need to work on that right now”

Right now all Lena was focused on was Kara, and making her comfortable, as soon as Kara had experienced it all for herself they could try things together till then, Lena would put her own needs aside.


	14. the first try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena experiments with touching Kara and Kara tries to control herself

After a little more discussion and convincing Lena found herself in Kara’s bedroom with a very naked Kryptonian. Lena bit her lip looking at Kara, she really was sculpted, almost by michelangelo or something they could create her form in marble and it would be in the met. This view was for her and she was definitely enjoying it. Kara had exquisit well everything. Kara wiggled a little in the bed and lena looked at her. Slowly removing her own clothes, undressing too until she stood completely naked at the foot of the bed.

Kara watched her eyes wide, she had deen Lena in bits, but never fully unclothed, she could feel that desire, the pull in her core, the way her heart accelerated and she started to heat up. Lena went to take a step and Kara put up her hand, so Lena stopped. The sight of Lena completely naked was much more than she had imagined, the combination of all the ornate piercings, the tattoo’s her raven hair cascading over her shoulders, and as she scanned down the part of her love she had never seen, she didn't know what was considered appealing in female anatomy, bur from what kara could see Lena was perfect, she managed to calm herself, praying to Rao and listening to Lena’s heart.

She smiled and nodded at Lena, she moved forward towards the bed and lay next to kara, she lay on her side pressed up against her slowly trailing her fingers over karas skin, brushing over her shoulder and down her arm over her waste and stroking her abdomen. Kara smiled the feeling of lenas fingers trailing over her was stimulating, her skin was developing goose bumps although she was not cold, and every where her fingers trailed was followed by a warm after feeling and a delicious tingle. Kara closed her eyes and breathed steady enjoying the touch. Lena moved up to Kara’s breast and in ever decreasing circles rotated around the soft skin, working her way to her nipple.

As her skin tightened around her nipple and they both became hardened peaks, she felt the stroking not only in her breast but there was reacting in her core, she could smell a fresh round of the scent she had come to correlate with her arousal and could feel the wetness. She swallowed hard and breathed as lena made it all the way to the nipple. Holding her breast and thumbing her nipple. Kara appeared to be ok, so Lena leaned down and pulled her nipple into her mouth rolling the piercing around her nipple. The scratching was sending like an electric current from her nipple to her core with ever flick of that ball in lenas tongue her core clenched she grabbed at the comforter and felt the fabric tear.

Lena heard the fabric go and stopped her motions, she lay very still and listened to the frantic beating of karas heart and her breath that was currently held in her chest. After a few minutes she started to relax and lena moved a little, pulling back to look at Kara.

“Are you alright? Do you need me to stop?”

Smiling Kara shook her head she was enjoying what Lena was doing, she couldn't believe that her body would react like this, she was used to touch having to be hard for her to feel it but this soft touching and the way Lena’s tongue ring was scratching across her nipple was unbelievable. It was delicate but it was felt almost everywhere at once like for the first time she was totally connected to all of her body.

Lena smiled back and kissed Kara, passionately, and then kissed along her jaw flicking her ear with the ball of her tongue ring, Kara finally took a breath was sharp and followed by a slight moan. Lena smiled and moved to the other nipple, slowly lowering herself on top of Kara. Her breasts pressed against Kara’s abdomen, the piercings softly scratching over her skin as she was moving above her.

The nipples hardened and kara felt every change in Lena skin, the piercings rubbing against her caused a slight throbbing in her now growing clit. Lenas abdomen was lying across her clitoris, and the piercing in her belly button was tapping against her as lena breathed in and out. The sensation was pulsating, and causing kara to get hotter and hotter she could feel her heat vision and screwed her eyes shut placing her hands over her eyes. Lena felt the change in kara and lifted herself a little very slowly. She still connected to her nipple but pulled her body up a little.

Lena was looking at Kara’s face and after a few minutes she moved her hands and opened her eyes very slowly. Looking down at Lena. She bit her lip and blushed lightly.

“Your belly button ring is um, its well, um, it is very exciting right now, it was a little well…….Rao it felt amazing”

Lena bit her lip and moved from her nipple looking down and she realised that she was rubbing her navel bar over Kara’s clit. She looked back at kara and raised her brow.

“I am sorry Kara, I didn't mean to do that, it was not something I was planning to touch just yet, that is very sensitive. I will be more careful. Are you ready to continue?”

Kara nodded and took a deep breath, Lena moved over to the side a little and trailed her hand over her body slowly, going back to sucking her nipple for a moment. She moved her hand to kara’s thigh and towards her core. She was a little apprehensive about this, it could be a little much for Kara. especially as it was her first time and it could hurt. She moved back from Kara’s nipple and looked at her. 

“The next bit could hurt a little, and could also feel good, if your not ready we can stop I just want to be sure”

Kara thought about it for a moment, she guessed that this would be where Lena would touch her lower down, the place that was currently screaming for Lenas attention that desperately wanted to be touched. She was not sure if she could take it and she didn't want to hurt Lena but right now, she wanted nothing more than for Lena to touch her.

“I am ok Lena but just that, nothing else at the same time ok um, I don't know if I can, um if I can manage, all the sensations”

Slowly Lena placed her hand to Karas core, and pushed her finger through her delicate folds gentilly. Until she was at Kara’s opening. Slowly pushed her finger in, pushing towards the front wall of Kara’s core.

The feeling of Lena inside her after the initial pinch was unbelievable. She felt connected with Lena in a whole new way and as her finger mover she felt it rub against something very sensitive it made her whole body jump and she arched her back involuntarily pushing against the headboard, which promptly gave way crashing the bed to the floor.

“Oh Rao I am sorry, Lena I am so sorry are you alright, I didn't do that, my body just did it all on its own, I wasn't out of control I promise”

There was a soft chuckle from Lena. who had stopped her motions and looked up at her face.

“Kara my love its ok, its ok, that reaction is actually normal, it means that I touched you in a place that you really liked. I guess you will be sleeping at mine tonight, and maybe we need to have a break?”

Kara blushed and nodded at Lena, she was embarrassed, aroused and right now didn't trust herself at all.


	15. letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally manages to let go, after witnessing a interesting event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel Kara has had a lot of Lena making her feel goos, sorry if you think it is to short this time but its Lena turn.
> 
> sorry not sorry

They tried over and over, Lena following the same pattern with Kara, not wanting to change things too much until Kara had managed to experience it all so she knew what was going to happen. It also gave the scientist in her a baseline to work from. They changed the position on the bed to avoid damage and Lena’s bed was Large enough for the Kryptonian was able to lay across it. Each time they tried they got further without needing to stop, but after penetration kara would always find her body moving involuntarily and stop. It had been the same thing every few days for the past two weeks. She had lasted longer each time but she was not comfortable with the lack of control.

Lena used her tongue, and sucked lightly on Kara’s clit after the third attempt, she didn't move her finger just added her lips and tongue. Kara was breathing heavily and ripped through a pillow but tasked her to stop until she felt the muscles start to tighten around her finger and kara’s body started to arch. She had a block, there was a problem with Kara just letting go that final bit and allowing herself to cum. Lena continued to be patient with her and stopped every time that kara asked her too, even though she knew that it wouldn't have taken much more.

The fleeing of Lena sucking lightly on her clit was both incredibly stimulating and also relieving the tension the throbbing seemed to react favorably to it, the same with the soft rolling of that amazing tongue ball. Everything felt wonderful and she couldn't help the moans that escaped, she felt silly but lena didn't comment. Then she could feel the muscles start to do their own thing and she had to stop lena. She felt terrible she didn't feel that she was getting any better at this although Lena assured her that she was, ever the scientist had tracked their progress. This helped in a strange way but she just couldn't get over that point, it just kept moving. Although the repetition she was putting to good use, she was tracking what lena was doing so that when it was her turn she would be able to please her.

Lena was very frustrated herself by this point, she had not allowed Kara to touch her and she had been more and more aroused, catching Kara in the shower, tasting her day after day. She was getting to the point that she felt if she didn't find some release soon she would explode, but she didn't want Kara to feel bad, or that she wasn't good enough. She was already upset that she wasn't able to be with lena and that lena was doing all the work. Kara was afraid, she didn't know what would happen she had felt the muscles involuntarily moving throughout her body and within her, where Lena’s delicate fingers were. So she decided that the best thing to do would be to relieve herself at LCorp, normally she would frown on people doing things like that but, Lena was desperate. Once everyone had left and Jess had been dismissed she made herself comfortable on the couch and began to pleasure herself.

Kara had spoken to Alex, it was an unpleasant conversation but she had said the same as Lena that this was normal and if she just let go a little bit she would feel amazing. Alex had walked off muttering about John and wondering if there was any way he would agree to take the last few weeks out of her mind, there were just too many conversations with Kara. Kara left the DEO and as normal the first thing she did was tune into Lena’s heart, it was fast, very fast, she was at LCorp, Kara was panicked and she took off in the direction of LCorp. She came sliding through the balcony door just ask Lena called out.

Lena came hard, it had been a long time for her which wouldn't have been a problem if Kara wasn't so unbelievably sexy, and she hadn't been getting to almost make love to Kara so much, as she was tipping over the edge she saw Kara flying through the door, she was too far gone to have stopped if she had wanted to, her back arched as her body went rigid and she called out lewdly, crying to god, as she looked into the azura eyes of her love. Lena closed her eyes and rode out her orgasm until she could trust her body to move.

Kara didn't want to stare but she also couldn't look away, the moans coming from lena were the same as she had been making, and the way her body contracted was the same, Lena’s face was almost blissful. Her core had contracted too and she had just let go, she hadn't even stopped when she saw Kara. Kara couldn't look away as lenas head lay back and her eyes closed. As the tiny muscle contractions slowed lenas body relaxed further and Kara was mesmerised. Lena looked so sexy, it was very exciting to watch. Kara was turned on but wasn't sure if that was ok. She bit her lip and dropped her gaze.

Lena finally managed to find her sanity and her voice, pulling herself back together, she sat up on the couch. She wasn't sure what to say, go for something witty, like did you enjoy that I did? How was the show? Although humor would have been her go she didn't want to upset Kara. she wiped her hands on the towel not that it would help Kara would be able to smell her regardless, and she had just witnessed it for herself. She moved forward and as she gotta Kara spoke.

“I am sorry Kara I didn't mean for you to see that, but I needed to relieve the pressure if we are going to continue. I wanted to wait till we could do this together but I needed to take the edge off”

Lena moved to lift Kara’s head up she wanted to talk to her know what she was thinking, to her surprise Kara lifted her off the ground and flew her back to the penthouse. Lena just held on she was sure that Kara was flying quicker than normal. She hoped that she was ok, but she hasn't spoken not one word since she arrived. Landing on the balcony Kara didn even put her down she just carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

“Kara, are you alright, you are not quite yourself here, I mean normally getting you to be quiet for five minutes is almost impossible and you literally haven't said anything, can Kryptonians go into shock?”

Kara paces about the bedroom for a moment she had the overwhelming desire to touch Lena to get her to call for her, to hear those moans and to be the reason that she was looking so blissful. They had a deal she needed to let go first she needed to be incontrol and right now she was willing to do anything to be able to finally taste Lena, the scent of her arousal was driving her crazy.

“I didn't mean to interrupt you, and I would like to do that with you, are you um, are you able to maybe, with me and then, will I be able to with you, I know what happens now, I have seen what is next.”

Lena grinned and nodded, this time when she was laying between Kara’s thighs she lifted her leg over her shoulder so she could use her tongue and move her fingers, thrusting into Kara, pushing against the Gspot. She could feel Kara start to tense and expected the request to stop, when it didn't come, Lena looked up from between karas legs and was met momenterilly with azura orbs before Kara’s back arched and she called Lena’s name as her muscles spasmed. Lena slowed the movements bringing her down gently and carefully. Until she could slide out and look at Kara's blissful radiant face.


	16. Super lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally gets to touch her hearts desire (smut warning)

After Kara caught her breath a strange sensation for a kryptonian, she sat up and looking into the emerald/jade eyes of Lena, she smiled slightly. She had never expected that, it was a wave, no ripple, it started deep within her and just kept sending out pulsed , it feels so good, and as her body tensed and released with each ripple she became more and more relaxed. 

“Rao that was…… oh my…. Lena you are amazing…. I cant wait to do that, i have um, been thinking…. About you and what i want to do… do you trust me?”

Lena smiled and nodded, of course she did she loved her, and trusted her more than any other she had ever known.

“Yes Kara, I trust you, I love you, and trust me i have thought about this too.”

Kara offering Lena a hand she pulled her up onto the bed and effortlessly helped her out of her clothes. She had not taken her piercings out and she was laying their naked. Kara still couldn't see that without her breath catching but that was less about her control and more about how stunning she thought lena was.

“Lena you are breathtaking, truly beautiful inside and out”

Kara whispered lightly before kissing Lena deeply. She slowly moved her hand down Lena’s body to her thigh, teasing her folds and opening with her finger slowly coating herself in Lena’s juices. Kara was nervous but she had just experiences what Lena had done to her and she knew what she had liked and hopes that she would be able to replicate it, and that it would give Lena some of the pleasure she had just experienced herself.

Lena smiled at the compliment and kissed Kara back, she felt Kara’s hand started to move and it was like a small wisps of flame trailing down her body, it wasn't just that Kara’s temperature was hotter than hers, twas the way her skin responded to Kara, she couldn't help but let out a small whimper as Kara started to taste her core, and explore so softly.

Sliding down from Lena’s lips Kara kissed along that iconic jawline, over to her pulse point and kissed her neck sucking lightly as not to mark her. She trailed her tongue down her neck and placed a kiss on her collarbone, before leaning back and blowing over the area with arctic breath. Lena moaned lightly but her nipples hardened, and as they did Kara dipped her mouth down and very gently pulled the nipple and the piercing into her mouth. Softly flicking it with her tongue and trailing her tongue around the hardened peak.

Kara moved to the other side and following the same ministrations teased Leans nipple with the aid of the ring through it. She trailed her tongue down her stomach moving her arm so that she didn't lose contact with Lenas core. She had continued to softly stroke and gentilly push against her front wall as she explored the rest of Lena’s beautiful body. Kissing the top of Lena’s mound before blowing over the trail lightly, she didn't have a tongue ring to roll over Lena’s sensitive areas but she was able to use her powers to stimulate her.

Lena gasped and arched her back as the cool breath chilled the trail that kara had left on her skin, she could feel her muscles contracting and lightly squeezing against Kara’s fingers. She couldn't believe that she had cum from such a soft touch, this was something that she wasn't used to. Kara looked up at her feeling the contractions, did Lena want her to stop.

“Kara please don't stop, that feels so good, i am not done don't worry”

Kara place a kiss on Lena’s core slipping her tongue through her folds and penetrating her with her tongue she moaned as the taste of Lena hit her tongue, and she thought she had just found her new favourite thing, sliding her tongue up Lena’s folds to her clit as she enters her core with two fingers. Pushing against the soft patch on the front wall as she softly sucked on Lena’s clit and smiled. She wasn’t sure if she was doing this well but there were some noises coming from Lena that she hoped meant it was working well.

As Lena felt the extra finger and Kara’s tongue sliding over her, she arched and moaned, when Kara sucked her clit into her mouth the moans became more urgent and full of need.

“Oh god, Kara, that yes oh god, a little harder, please”

Kara could hear the change in the moans, sounding more lewd and needy and it sent a flash of arousal through her own body, then she heard Lena’s plea. Kara knew now that Lena was enjoying herself and Kara could feel herself getting hungrier for that moment when She would see her raven beauty come undone. It was nice, everything was nice, she was enjoying pleasuring her love enjoying the taste. This moment was filling her senses, Lena was filling her senses in a way she had never experienced before. She was softly vibrating her fingers on the soft spot as she sucked a little harder.

Lena was finding it hard to remain still, Kara, definitely was making use of her powers, one hand tread into the sheets and the other into her blonde locks, she was moving her hips as Kara continued to push and vibrate inside her and suck on her clit she moaned louder.

Trailing her hand back Kara hooked her arm under Lena’s leg raising her thigh over her shoulder, to give more room for her to work, increasing the speed and depth of the thrusts while maintaining the vibrations. Remembering to push forward like as Lena had on her. Curling her arm around to hold open the delicate folds for better access she flattened her tongue to connect with more of the soft skin, adding pressure lapping your juices. Moaning herself she trailed her tongue from Lena’s opening to her clit.

Lena tried to arch more and push further into Kara’s waiting mouth, she wanted more, she wanted more pressure more of Kara, just more.

“God Kara, God, Please don't stop baby, please go back to where you were I need you please.”

Once back at the excited nerves Kara set a pace of licking and sucking that corresponded to her thrusts keeping time and pressure, she moved my eyes to watch you from between your legs. Making her tongue vibrate, while there is pressure listening to Lena’s breaths and heart as she pushed her further and further.

Lena cried out as her body tensed and every muscle contracted, spasms over and over as she squirted, she had never done that before she didn't even know that she could. Kara watched in awe as the raven beauty letgo completely, there was no sign of the CEO this was all Lena and Kara couldn't help but feel that she was the only person that truly got to see that. She moved up to kiss her softly pulling her into her arms.


	17. all night long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara and Lena talk sex piercings and dont get alot of sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so there wont be as many updates today but i hope i will get a few chapters out :) thanks for all the likes and comments it means a lot that your enjoying this fic.

Lena lay in Kara’s arms, she was breathing heavily and her heart was still racing, she had often thought about Kara in the bedroom, she had even entertained the thought that one day it would happen, and her secret fantasy of having kara be open with her and use her powers was something that she had always kept to herself, it was a guilty pleasure, she loved kara for who she was not what she could do. After experiencing it first hand she was overjoyed that this Luthor fell for a Super, because that was the best orgasm of her life.

Kara was just happy holding her, she had worried that there was going to be a problem, that she wouldn't be able to control herself but she had, she was nervous that she wouldn't be any good at this but by Lena’s reaction she had done well. She listened to Lena’s heart and waited for it to slow, she wanted Lena to enjoy all that the experience had to offer but she really wanted to talk to her, this was possibly the longest she had gone without talking.

Lena tilted her head up to Kara and kissed her softly, she was a little surprised by the squirting, she wasn't embarrassed other women she had been with had done so but she hadn't, not even when she was alone. Kara had managed to find a way to get Lena to completly let go, she lost all controll and she had loved it, that was clearly the difference between sex and making love, either way what just happened had taken her breath away.

“How are you feeling Kara? That was amazing and if I didn’t know better I would be sure that you had done that before.”

Kara blushed, she had literally just made love to Lena, she had her face buried between her legs and loved it but the praise caused a flush, Lena could always do that to her.

“Lena, um, well it was amazing, I am a quick study, well maybe not that quick but I um, I just did what you do that I like, but I don't have those amazing, um the piercings they add something that I don't have but I thought I could try some other things? Um, was that ok?”

Lena looked at her and raised a brow, she smirked for a moment before kissing her lips lightly and moving to her ear, licking it with her tongue ball and whispering in her ear.

“Oh yes it was more than alright, I have never done that before, and I am glad that it was a first with you, so you like the piercings a lot?”

Lenas breathy whisper and the ball scratching her ear was very distracting, Kara could feel herself getting excited again, she took a breath and controlled herself for a moment.

“Lena, I have control, but by Rao you are testing it, they um, well the way they look, feel what they do to you, um and, um , to me is unbelievable. The way the ones in your ear are placed they cat my eye, and then um, well that leads to your neck, and Rao you have the most beautiful neck…… um and jaw… oh and then that tongue ring, and you still have the El crest in their… you know that it declares your intention to join and be faithful to the house of El, um and to me, um I am the head of the house………”

She bt her lip as she was now thinking about the other peircings.

“....... the ones in your um nipples, um do they feel good? Every time I touch them, you um, well you get aroused and its um, really sexy lena, like Rao distracting just knowing they are there”

Lena blushed at Kara’s gushing over her, she hadn't thought much about the positioning of her piercings, there were some that were for decoration and come that she had done for functional reasons, but Kara seemed mesmerised by them, something that she would definitely use to her advantage.

“Yes they do feel nice they increase the stimulation, and make it easier for me to be aroused. As for the piercings they have functions for me and for my partner, which I think you may have noticed my love.”

Moving slightly lena slid her belly button ring over Kara’s clit and flicked her nipple with her tongue ring, watching as kara gripped the comforter and let out a shaky breath.

“Lena you are going to be the death of me, I um, oh Rao. you know that normally I don't feel much unless it is a lot of pressure……..but those tiny balls of metal, oh Rao they lightly scratch me, and um well it…. I can feel it, but not only that I can feel it all over the place. Rao Lena they are amazing and you really know what your doing when you do that? Are you trying to get me all hot and um, excited again?”

Lena raised her brow and smirked at the beautiful Kryptonian.

“Maybe”

Lena slid up slowly trailing her navel ring over Karas clit and her nipple rings over her abdomen and her breasts, softly licking over Kara’s lip with her tongue ring before kissing her passionately. Kara stayed still until lena kissed her and then placed her hands on the Luthors ass as she pulled her into her, kissing her back fiercely. This time kara wasn't anxious, her and lena worked, she was able to control herself. The rest of the night was spent, pleasuring each other, together, and individually, only stopping when the alarm told them that they needed to go to work. Both women scrambled and changed Kara kissing her before flying off for Patrol and Lena heading to the car to go into LCorp.


	18. Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is called to the DEO there is a problem and Alex needs to talk to her.

Kara was flying above the city, she was listening out but didn't hear much so planned her fly around for visibility and then Alex’s voice came through her comms.

“Supergirl, we could use you at the DEO can you come in please.”

Kara didn't hear anything and had no idea why she was needed at the DEO there wasn't any obvious sign that there was a problem in the city, she did a quick low pass around the city and flew into the DEO via the balcony, her phone went off and she was gliding towards the consol looking at a picture of Lena, she was cheekily poking her tongue out, the angle showed her green silk blows and the outline of the nipple rings, Lena had stopped covering them. Misjudging her slide she bumped the table, and had to catch a variety of things about to fall.

“Oh um, sorry I um, Director Danvers you called me in?”

Kara gritted her teeth and smiled apologetically raising her brows and trying for a cute innocent look. She didn't even know what Lena had said but the picture had been distracting. Alex had watched as kara was looking at her phone sliding into the table. She was really focused on what ever was on that phone, she watched as the phone was placed on the side and kara superspeed to collect all the falling equipment and put it on the table. Alex thought about picking up the phone, and confiscating it but she decided that if it distracted Kara that much she didn't need to see that.

“Yes supergirl, we need to talk, come to the conference room with me please”

Kara was not sure what she had done but Alex’s tone was off and she was a little concerned she followed Alex into the conference room.

“Alex come on, I caught it all, I didn't break anything I know that I was a little distracted and I am sorry I will ensure I come to a complete stop before checking my phone oh one moment.”

Kara stopped and sped back to the table and picked up her phone, standing very still she looked at the photo again, Lena had written “Miss me yet?” Kara chuckles and snapped a picture of herself pouting and responded that Lena was a test and that yes she missed her before hearing Alex clears her throat. Shoot she had forgotten Alex wanted her she was distracted alright, and tired too. She needed to focus or alex was going to be really mad at her. She put the phone away and sped back to Alex joining her in the room.

Alex pressed the button to close all the blinds and activated the privacy filter, and Kara gulped something was really wrong. She sat on the edge of the table and Alex pulled up some pictures.

“Kara we have intercepted a number of photos of supergirl over the past couple of weeks but there are more and more every day. We will not be able to squash this indefinitely, brainy is spending a lot of time on this it will only take one incident and he will miss one and then we will have a problem”

Pressing the controller the screen filled up with a slideshow of pictures, they were all of supergirl and Lena, flying kissing, more flying, cuddling holding hands more kissing, as they continued more and more of her piercings became visible, the longer they had been together the less Lena hid them. The one on the screen now was lena in her white silk negligee kara could see the nipple piercings poking through and they were kissing. Kara’s mind had drifted off she was no longer in the room.

“Kara, oh for god's sake KARA, will you pull it together and focus here, this is not something that you want to be all heart eyes and goofy smile over, this is a problem. As lovely as Lena is, as much as she has helped, and saved the world, I have lost count how many times, she is Luthor, and that name is still a problem for the population of national city and well most of the world, and it looks like she is dating Supergirl! Not Kara Danvers supergirl. You can't be seen with her as Kara and Supergirl, not like this. You may as well sky write who you are”

Kara’s head snapped up at Alex's tone and she blushed a little and bit her lip, there was still the image on the screen and she was trying so hard not to think about last night, not to think about Lena and her piercings but it was not happening with that image on the screen.

“Alex I um, I am sorry you don't understand, I have been trying but I am so distracted, I um never have um, I never felt like this before and I am finding it a little hard to focus”

Alex rolled her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck flicking off the picture she was finding it hard enough to rangel kara as it was.

“Kara I get it the hormones, being in love your first relationship, I understand, and I have been there, but there is a difference at 14 when your in school the mistakes you make can make school hell, but your 25 a world wide name and your mistakes make headline news”

Kara pulled her brows together and crossed her arms across her chest glaring at Alex, she would not be told that Lena was a mistake she would not, she loved her and would give up being Super in a heartbeat for her if she needed to. Alex saw the look and ran over what she had said, damn she knew if she didn't speak she would get a pro Luthor Lecture and that wasn't what she needed right now.

“Lena isn't the mistake Kara, she is good for you, you look happy and I am so glad you have someone, but the distraction, the lack of focus and being caught on camera in these positions, this will put Lena in danger and it could easily out Kara danvers at the same time, what is it that has you so distracted Kara?”

Kara blushed and looked at Alex, she needed to just get it out all in one go she couldn't talk to Alex about this, but she asked, she wanted to know right.


	19. do we have to talk about sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes a deep breath and tries her best to explain, Alex has no choice but to listen as verbal diarrhea ensues.

Kara decided that if Alex was taking this so seriously she needed to be honest, she didn't really know where to begin so she decided that she would kind of start at the beginning with what Alex kind of already knew and then if Alex didn't object she would continue. She wasn't sure how much detail that she needed to give but well she should try to be honest, she took a breath and looked down at her hands that were picking at her cuffs. She could do this, she just needed not to look at Alex.

“Well um, you remember, um I , started a fire when um, Lena was touching me and I freaked out, and you told me that I needed to go see her, but she was outside and then well i was busy a lot and I um, well I haven't been home, well I broke my bed, and um I have been sleeping at Lena’s thats um, why there are ,um so many photos of me, I'm there….hey can I get a copy of them they are nice and well I am sure that Lena would like to um, oh ok never mind not the time. Um, well where was I oh yes, I didn't think that I could, um control myself, and um well Lena is very distracting she had tattoos you know quite a few, I mean not like Kate but she had some, um and piercings and well they um as you know have been distracting me too.”

As the blurb came to an end Alex felt like she had been steam rolled by the verbal onslaught but she still wasn't sure, Kara had seen the tattoos and piercings already, so why were they still so distracting? Did she say broke the bed, oh god no, this was a sex thing and Alex’s eyes went wild just as kara took another deep breath it was too late, she had asked they were down the rabbit hole now, all Alex could do was hold on and hope that her mind could take it.

Alex had been Quiet, well Alex was always quiet, unless she was ordering people about or shouting about something, she was quite reserved in general, Kara waited for an uncomfortably long time and with no objection she figured she better continue. Her cheaks were burning she was hor and uncomfortable, she didnt like this at all, the words the thoughts everything was new to her and she had not really discussed sex with Alex, if this was something that kara had grown up with maybe it would be different but it wasnt. Alex coming out was such a hard conversation alex didn't know what to say, or the words to use but kara had been there she had fait that Alex would be there with her.

“Anyway, so I found them distracting to look at then as Lena started to do things to me, to try and help me control myself and um, not break anything, more I mean the door, bed and couch at mins, the door, table and fire at lena’s the milkshakes and the bin at LCorp……..oh I digress, she thought if we practiced and took it slow it would help so we have been but I have been more and more, um distracted the more she did with the piercings, you know that when she lays on me and teases me with her tongue ring her belly button is um, well oh Rao it is in a really sensitive place, um…… I um, did you know that normally touch has to be hard, but the soft scratching of the piercings and the way Lena feels when she touched me it’s softly tis so soft and I can um, I can feel it everywhere…… then last night I um caught Lena, um helping herself and well I could see what you have been saying that it is all normal so we um, well we have been up all night and it was amazing and she is amazing and I love her so much.”

Alex listened, Kara and Lena had been experimenting with control, she had visions of whips and chains she even wandered to Krypronite and red sunlamps, she tried to clear the images as quick as one world go, Kara would say something else. She didnt need to hear about the soft touching, the way the piercings felt, Alex like her woman soft and free of sharp objects but right now was thinking about maybe trying someone a little different, she hated this she didnt want to hear it and she definitely didnt want it influencing her sex life. God when will this end??? Then oh, Kara caught Lena, oh that must have been awkward, or not, Alex Listened, had Kara just told her about her first time. Her mind couldnt process all this in one go.

Finally Kara stopped and looked at Alex, her face was somewhere between shock and horror with a side of smug told you so and a touch of I am happy for you, all rolled in a bow of never talk to me about this again.

“Right well ok, I think that if this is where you are at at the moment maybe the best thing is for John to do the Patrols, we can call if we need you and um, maybe use the car to get to Lena’s we need to keep your identity and Lena safe, and Kara, we don't need to discuss this, maybe ever again”

Alex was done, she needed to get out of this situation by opening the door and heading out she told kara she was free to go and smiled.

“I’m happy for you, I am, but be careful”

As Kara headed out through the door, Alex pressed a thumb drive in her hand and smiled. Kara would normally object to being benched but she didn't mind the thought of having more time with Lena at all, so she did not argue.


	20. the cloud on the horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is heading to LCorp happy but has a not so pleasant surprise awaiting her in her office.

Lena had slid into the back of the car, she was tired and aching in all the right places but she did have a super powered girlfriend, she smiled at the thought. Kara Danvers was her girlfriend, she liked that, she liked it a lot. Not that she was a slough she had reduced her to a boneless kryptonian several times over the course of the evening. Although Kara didn't need to rest much, she may need to find a way to take some of the strain, they had not talked about other things and Lena didn't want to push anything too quickly after all they destroyed enough already, maybe wait a little before trying some new things. Lena pulled out her phone and angled it above her and poked out her tongue sending it to Kara with a little message.

She sat back and waited and the moment that her phone beeped she scooped it up to have a look at the message. She felt like a teenager, no one made her feel like this, so loved so free, and able to just relax and be her. Karas face was adorable and she laughed out loud as she read the message. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Franks brow rais and a smile though his lips. Lena thought for a moment. Messaging back she smirked and raised her brow. “It's only teasing if I don't follow through, and when have you ever known me start something I can't finish?”

Lena checked the message, waiting for that second tick to go blue, to say that kara had read it and then she could watch the bubbles as she was typing, she looked and nothing putting her phone down, then she picked it up again, nothing. She continued with this behaviour for five minutes she was driving herself crazy, she checked that there were no incidents that Kara may be involved in and there wasn't, so that meant that she wasn't in trouble, maybe she had gone to Alex, after all they were very close. If Kara was going to talk to anyone it would be Alex. Oh she thought about being a fly on the wall, Kara a blushing stuttering mess Alex trying to be supportive, she chuckled lightly.

There was no response the rest of the way and Lena eventually put her phone away. She guessed that Kara had something that she needed to do. She slid out of the car and headed into the building thanking Frank, wishing good morning to everyone as she walked through the lobby and up to her office in the elevator. She approached Jess with a big smile, it faltered as she saw Jess’s face.

“What is it Jess? I know that face.”

Jess had tried, she had told her that Lena was not in, she wasn't expected until later that afternoon, she was going to be working in the lab most of the day, she may not even come to the office. None of it helped that infernal woman had just dismissed her and walked into Lena’s office like she owned the place, her name maybe on the building but it isn't her company and she had no right to act like that. Not to mention that Lena was finally happy and the last thing she needed was a visit from Lillian Luthor.

“The devil wears Louibutons and she is in your office”

Lena let out a small laugh, that was the best warning that her mother was there she ever had, clearly Jess had been quite flustered by her mother, and she understood that feeling all too well, she would normally never say something so unprofessional. Lena didn't care it made her laugh and she felt that it may be the last time today. Jess looked a little like a deer in headlights, and lena smiled.

“Oh I am so sorry Miss Luthor that was very unprofessional, I tried to convince her that you were not in until later and that you had appointments and lab work to do, but she, well you know how forceful your Mother can be, I think I may have let her get to me a little, there is no excuse, I am sorry.”

Lena placed her hand on Jess’s shoulder and smiled softly at her, she thought of Jess as more than just an assistant. She would consider her almost a friend maybe a work friend. She did know her mother and Jess had been on the wrong end of Lena’s tongue after a visit. She could forgive the slip easily; after all, it was funny.

“Its alright Jess, you made me laugh, and I think that is the last time for today, why don't you go and grab a coffee for us both, you look like you can use one, I think that I am about to need one, for no other reason to hide the smell of the scotch”

Jess smiled and stood nodding, she picked up her coat and purse and then looked at Lena.

“This is the information you need for your meetings, your schedule posts and messages, are you sure you don't want me to wait for this meeting to be over in case you need assistance? Or I could alert security on my way out?”

Lena looked at Jess smiling again she really was irreplaceable and probably deserves another raise. She was loyal and cared about Lena. not only that Lena was sure that she took half of her work load off her, and could run the company given the chance.

“It won't be necessary Jess, thank you for the offer, just the coffee please. I am comfortable with who I am, she is not going to rattle me today”

Lena picked up the post and the other things Jess had for her and Walked into the office. Saying Hello mother as she walked over to her desk to put her items down, she didn't even look at her just spoke into the office, she knew that her mother would be sitting on the couch as always. Dam it lena thought to herself there was the towel on there from last night she had not moved. Well that can be another thing that she will laugh about in therapy, her mother clearing away the towel she wiped her hands on after masturbating over a kryptonian woman, poetic. Lena smiled as she had the thought, and decided that she didnt care what her mother thought of her and Kara, she loved Kara and that was how it was.


	21. the devil wears louboutin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother daughter talk that noone wants to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little angsty meanness from Lillian no story is complete without her

Lillian watched her enter clocking the piercings immediately and sighed shaking her head. She knew about the rendezvous with the Kryptonian, she thought that Lena has learned that any relationship between a super and luthor was not acceptable, worse still she was going back to her old ways, allowing her morality to be swayed further by a woman. The depraved actions that would have been going on in that penthouse, with a woman, an alien a bloody Kryptonian. the office was a mess, but at least it gave her somethign to do as she waited, cleaning up the glasses and towels strewn around, she wouldnt have been able to sit if she had not cleaned up. Now, all those grotesque garish piercings on display, she was fully embracing this lifestyle again, she thought the trip to the conversion camp had sorted this particular personality flaw.

“Well I had heard rumours and I hoped that I had arrived in time but I think that is not the case. Look at yourself lena what are you wearing, those tacky adornments, mutilations and cheap tattoos on display for everyone to see”

The matriarcal woman stood and walked to pour herself a drink as she continued.

“This is not what a woman in your position should look like, its disgraceful, not to mention your head of the Luthor company, and this is not how a woman in this family a Luthor by blood conducts themselves. Worse than that you have been caught on camera canoodling with the Kryptonian menace.” 

Lena looked up at this, she didn't know what Lillian was referring to there had been nothing brought to her attention, if it was true and Lena had been caught with Kara in any compromising position this could cause all kinds of Problems.

“It is no longer any of your business who I spend my time with mother, and how I dress is also none of your business. I am the head of LCorp, it is not the same company it was, it is going in a new direction it is changing for the better, and so am I, weather you like it or not, I don't have time for your games, I am assuming you have something to show me.”

Lillian looked at her, the harsh stoic face of the matriarcal luthor not betraying any emotion at all, she smiles lightly, this is not something that anyone needs to see, her smile looks unnatural and somehow sinister.

“Now Lena, you know everything I do is for my children. You may not believe it but I love you, I want the best for you, and this lifestyle your embracing is not it, especially with a lying Kryptonian. She is only getting close to bring you down just like her cousin did to Lex”

Lillian placed an envelope on the desk for Lena to see there were two photos, one of lena and supergirl embracing, and then one with Kara using her powers. Lena looked at them and smiled softly. The picture of her and supergirl was actually kind of cute.

“You have had this knowledge for a long time Mother as have I, just because I chose to let my friend come to me when she was ready doesnt mean i was in the dark, and Mother I am a lesbian, you tried to change that, and I tried to hide it, I covered my piercings and tattoo because you said no one would take me seriously, tell that to Kate Kane. I am not a child, you can not send me away, make me go to therapy, if that's what you call it, and hide me.”

Lillian looked at her and pursed her lips, she was not impressed by this turn in the conversation at all, she was expecting to be telling Lena that the super had been gaining knowledge and favour as Kara and then she used it to manipulate her but Lena knew, clearly Kara had not known this otherwise she would have thrown it in her face in the fortress two years ago.

“That was for your own good Lena, $500,000 for the camp and a following $4,000,000 on therapists all through your teenage years, was clearly not worth the money, because you have still taken this path, Why would you choose to be this, you could have married Maxwell and joined the two empires, or even that Jack would have been better than this choice.”

Lena looked at her, raising a brow she couldn't believe this, but then she could, she would prefer a interatial partnership, which she was always against over being with a woman. Was there a type of phobic that this woman wasn't. Lena scoffed at her mother, losing control for a moment, her voice slightly elevated and louder.

“A choice, that’s what you think this is? What do you want a refund Mother? Should I write you a cheque, would that encourage you to leave me alone to my own life. I didnt chose to be a Luthor, or a woman and I didnt chose to be Gay, but that is who I am, I was born this way. What bothers you more? That she is a woman, or an alien?”

Lillian raised a brow and looked at Lena, she was emotional, always so emotional why couldn't she manage one conversation without getting so hysterical.

“Have some decorum Lena, there is no need for you to be angry and raise your voice, that is very unlady like please conduct yourself appropriately. As for your question, neither of those things are acceptable as you well know but the worst thing is that she is a Kryptonian, you know what they did to Lex, she killed him, she dropped your brother from the sky and he is dead because of her.”

Lillian’s voice was cool and calm, it was distant detached and very controlled.

“No she didnt Mother, Lex didn’t die in the fall, I took him out Mother, you tried to poison him and failed, I did not. You have lost one child, you are about to lose another and be alone as you deserve unless, You can accept me as I am or not, and we are done because I know who I am”

Lena raised her brow and put the pictured down waiting to see what Lillian would do, a small part of her help hope but she knew her mother too well to really believe in it.

“You are no Luthor, you side with them, you put your self, your family and your world at risk to help these aliens, and you even help them contain your brother. Which drove my beautiful genius son mad, and now you take pride in taking him from me, my attempt was so I could help him not kill him. You do not deserve the name Luthor, Luthor’s protect each other, they are loyal, they do what is needed to keep the world safe. When will you understand that you Lena could be the best of us if you made better choices?”

Lena looked at her it was no worse than she expected really, Lillian was on form, the only thing she hasn't commented on was her weight, although she had commented on the overall appearance.

“I am Lena Luthor, I am the CEO, this is my company I will use the resources to help the world not harm it, and the best choice is to help supergirl, not my xenaphobic psychopathic family. I am done with the Luthor legacy and I am done with you, I don't want to have to tell you again”

Lillian turned and collected her coat effortlessly gliding to the couch to retrieve it, looking over her shoulder at her daughter lillian shook her head slightly.

“I am your mother, you will never be done with me, you are making a mistake and I will show you, I will help you see, have no fear Lena, your Mother will help you no matter how much you push her away”

Lena watched her leave and let out the breath that she had been holding.


	22. Love sick puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is excited to get to Lunch with Lena to show her the photo's but the day goes slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all thanks for reading along, i will post some today but it wont be as much as i have other things on today and tomorrow but i will keep sharing.

Kara had left the DEO as supergirl but changed quickly and as Kara Danvers arrived at Catco, counting the moments down until she was able to go to Lena, she would get something simple and take her lunch, excited about the photos they didn't have any and this would be something that she wanted to show her. Kara was too Happy to really contemplate what the photo’s meant Alex was worried but she was to busy floating around on cloud nine to really think about it.

Seeing Lena’s message she smiled, her grin covered her face and everyone was staring, she giggled lightly as she saw what Lena had written and responded.

“Oh, is that a promise, a date, or just the warm up?”

Kara wouldn't normally message like that but she would be happy with any response, anything that continued the flirting and the chance of getting to make love to Lena again, she had gone twenty five years never thinking about it but right now, it was all she could think about especially after seeing that picture of her in silk with her piercings on show.

“You look happy Kara things going well with a certain raven CEO are they?”

Kara looked up to see Nia looking at her and blushed, she checked, she was still standing no floating, nothing was on fire or broken, not that it mattered in front of Nia but she was in Catco and Alex would be mad.

“What um, I didn't say anything about Lena, I um, I am just happy to be at work”

Nia laughed lightly that smile, that look in her eye that was not work related, the glazed look reminded her of when her mother had visions, she was reliving something because Kara was no prophet.

“Hey it is ok, I think it's great you two are so good together, hey, is she coming to games night again?”

Kara’s blush intensified, her and Lena had not discussed being a couple out for people to see, the only one she had told was Alex, and well, her and Lena had not done anything that was out of the normal at the Last games night, she was sure that they were acting normally.

“Um, I will have to check but she only misses when she has something she can't get out of, she really likes taking Alex on, they are both so competitive, I am sure one day it will cause issues”

Kara smiled and headed to her office, talking about Lena was not helping, she was already focused on her and she was drifting in and out of Lena’s heart beat. The time ticked away slowly but eventually it was possible to go to lunch, she stopped to pick up food and headed to LCorp, as always she went straight up to the office and to Jess’s desk.

“Hey Jess, is she free, I have a coffee for you and a little something sweet too”

Kara handed over the coffee and muffin and smiled sweetly waiting for Jess to confirm that she was able to get into see Lena. Jess smiled back and nodded, Lena had been expecting her and would be waiting, Kara would normally have been here by now. Maybe something had come up, but she was here now and that was all that mattered Jess thought that Lena deserve something nice after her mother's visit.

“Her Mother visited today but she seems to have handled it well, she is in a pretty good mood, I think that may have something to do with you”

Kara blushed lightly and turned skipping happily to the office and opening the door after a small knock. She didn't wait because she could hear the accelerated heart rate. Lena was inside and heard the knock she had been getting more and more anxious the later that Kara was especially as there had been no super emergencies. As soon as the door opened Lena headed to Kara and wrapped her arms around her holding her tightly, and kissed her.

“Kara, I am glad to see you, when you didnt arrive at your normal time I thought that my mother had done something you didn't respond to my text”

Kara kissed her and held her for a moment then drew her brows together, she was confused, why would Lillian be after her, well other than the normal, but Cadmus had been taken down and Lillian although pardoned was not a treat any more. She also had not heard her phone, she moved her hand and then realised that she didn't have it.

“Oh Lena, I um, I am sorry I think that I left it on the desk at Catco, I have um well been a little distracted, Alex called me in and I have something to show you but I haven't been able to think about well, anything except last night and you since, not that i had a lot on my mind before that…...I am distracted, and um Alex wants me to take a couple weeks off.”

Lena watched as Kara blushed, she was glad that this was still a feature of her beautiful blonde reporter even after last night. Lena wasn't sure if she wanted an explanation to the time off first or to discuss her mother's visit.

“I have something to show you, Alex is mad at me but I think they are lovely and I need to be careful though can I?”

Lena looked at Kara she really was acting as much as a love struck teenagers as she was, she was skip floating, lena smiled she couldn't help it, Kara was truly an innocent adorable woman, she nodded and followed over. She put the thumb drive in and the laptop and the images flashed up Lena’s eyes widened, looking at Kara she could see she was happy to see them again.

“Aren't they great Lena, we have photos of us, I mean alex is a little worried about outing me and I can only date you as Kara or supergirl because of it but you know what they are so lovely look at this one, oh Rao you're so beautiful and this one, look how your shirt brings out your eyes, and a kiss too, these are so wonderful to have.”

Lena placed her hand on Kara’s and smiled. She didn't want to ruin the moment but Kara was not thinking.

“Kara, my mother brought me photo’s too, she was trying to get between us, she is really mad, I don't think that she is going to use them to tell the world who you are, and I am not worried about me, but you won't have a life if it gets out, you said to me I was the only one who wants Kara, and I do more than you know, but if you are outed as supergirl, you won't be Kara anymore.


	23. meditation time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena talk, and Kara decided that a day off to meditate and regain focus is a goo idea, until Lena comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do i write the activities that follow? or move on??

Kara had found it difficult to put her happiness aside to listen to what Lena was saying but eventually she managed to catch on, if she was outed as supergirl, everyone would know and all the fans of supergirl would be able to track her down and she wouldn't have any time as just Kara, she would have an easy accessibility to fans, stalkers, and people who wanted to do her harm, which would mean more collateral damage. She wouldn't be able to just blend in, she wouldn't be able to write, she would be always supergirl. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want anything that stopped her current mood.

Lena had been patient and talked, listened and even admitted that the bubble that they have been in for the past few days was amazing and that she felt like she did when she was in love as a teenager. She understood the intensity, the happiness and the desire and felt it, but she had been managing it a lot longer. So she was prepared and was able to focus when she needed to. She smiles, held her and even pulled her into her on the couch to reassure her that it was not over and she was so happy that kara was her girlfriend.

“G-girlfriend? Really, you want to be my girlfriend?”

Kara had levitated a little and beamed, Lena loved this, she loved Kara she even suggested that they make it official and go on an actual date. Kara was so happy she floated into the ceiling, which did not fare too well against the Kryptonians thick skull. It was only then that Kara realised she was losing control completely and she needed to get a hold of herself, if Lillian or an alien, or a supervillain came after someone she loved right now, especially Lena or Alex, she didn't trust her powers.

“I um, I am sorry, um, I think that you maybe right, I um, think that maybe I need to focus and relax, some meditation and relaxation, to help focus, there is a Kryptonian meditation I can do, I am um, I think I should maybe do that before I um, destroy LCorp”

Lena had agreed and kissed Kara, suggesting that she go to the penthouse it was quiet and she would bring food home for them. That way they could discuss lillian and what she could be planning, Lena and Kara both agreed that she had known for so long that the plan was definitely not to expose Kara. Lena saying that she would have to aknowledge Lena is gay and with a super, which would be to much for her pride. Kara left using the door, leaving Lena to work, and have the repairs organised. Jess had entered the office and seeing the ceiling had smirked, but said nothing.

Kara had gone to the penthouse, she had been spending nearly all her time here, just so she could be with Lena, it was starting to look more like Kara’s as more and more items migrated over to the penthouse. She made space in the living area and sat in the middle to mediate. She decided that she needed to practice the 11th Vetue, meditating, praying to Rao. Jahghah, for control and restraint, it wasn’t doing a lot for her desire but she was hoping that it would help her control her impulses powers and inevitably herself. She didn't feel that it was working she still had so much pent up energy.

Calling Alex, Kara knew she didnt want to hear about sex but maybe she would help.

“Hey Alex, I um, I wanted some advice. I am still having trouble with control I have tried meditating and it isn't helping what can I do? I destroyed Lenas ceiling at LCorp and decided to take the day off.”

Alex was at home, she had left early to be with Kelly and after a nice early dinner they were planning a romantic evening, she saw Kara calling and held up her finger to kelly looking apologetic. Kelly just smiled. When alex heard what Kara had to say she started to pinch the bridge of her nose, and just handed the phone to Kelly.

“Hi Kara its Kelly, I think Alex would like me to help? Is that ok?”

Kara sighed and explained briefly to Kelly who was looking at Alex with a big smile, her Badass DEO Director girlfriend all squeamish about her sister and her sexual awakening it was so cute. She listened and talked and suggested Yoga, stretching out all the big muscles and relaxing herself a little. Kara liked Yoga and agreed that it would be a good idea, thanking Kelly she went about setting up a mat and changing into what she could find that was appropriate. Lena’s hotpants, and her sports bra that she was already wearing. And began her routine.

Lena finished up early she wanted to get home, not only to see Kara and talk, but she needed an early night if she was going to keep up with the kryptonian in her bed. She grinned at the thought, she would be in bed early but it was sleep that she was less sure about, Kara and her hormones were insatiable, she was glad that she had more control, she thought to herself that growing up a Luthor finally had its use as she slid into the car and Frank headed off. She stopped for Pizza and potstickers, she figured that skipping dinner and the cardio from last night she could treat herself, so she picked up ice cream too.

She entered the penthouse and placed the food in the kitchen and stopped as she rounded the corner. Kara was practically bent in two, in hotpants and a Bra, she looked it was downward facing dog, her muscles taught over her calves and thighs her perfectly toned ass pointing at the ceiling, the muscles rippling down her back over her shoulders and forearms. Lena could feel her heart in her throat. It was not slow or rhythmic. Kara effortlessly switched to a lunge, showing off more of her long shapely legs and back, Lena just kept thinking that she needed to be in control, and that she could manage as long as she wasn't flashed those glorious abs.

Lunge turned to worrier, and there was a new issue, they were not full on in her face but there they were or the side of them at least and lena could feel her mind shutting off, not even little by little, frantically she tried to hold onto any resemblance of control, and Kara shifted again into the reverse warrior exposing her entire midsection, stretched and tight, her arms reaching out. There was no time to check in with her brain, although it would have been a flat line, because right now, Lena was not thinking. Rushing forward as kare started what could have been a sun salutation with her arms above her Lena jumped into her arms. Wrapping her arms and legs around her like a koala and kissing her passionately.

Kara had been focused for the first time all day so much so that she missed the door, and the racing heart and the feet pounding towards her, she only just realised intime to catch Lena as she jumped into her, not having time to cushion the blow for Lena she crashed into her, Kara instinctively wrapped her arms around her and held her up by the bottom, kissing back happily. All thought of control gone as she floated them into the bedroom.


	24. no control here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passion ensues as our lovers hit the bedroom

The kiss continued passionately as Kara floated them in she was suddenly not interested in control, just in Lena, she could smell the heady scent of Lena’s arousal and it was fast being joined by her own she laying lena on the bed pausing with the kiss long enough to start to unbutton the blouse that Lena was wearing.

“Just get it off Kara, it isn't a favorite and kiss me already”

Kara did as instructed as the material shredded in her hands and she crashed her lips back onto the raven beauties. Lena clawing at Karas back just wanting every curve of muscle on that sculpted body pressed against her. Pulling at the bra one moment only to feel a slight loss of pressure and then Karas breasts pressed against her, the bra effortlessly stripped away at super speed.bringing her hands around she unclasped her bra and it popped open setting free her own breasts to meet with warm Kryptonian flesh. Her nipples erect and the rings already softly scratching against Kara.

A soft moan escaped karas lips as she moved above Lena, the feeling of the piercings on her skin igniting more passion. She didn't think about the pants, or panties she just tore them off the exquisite body before her rendering Lena naked, this was becoming one of Kara's favorite outfits. There was a moan from lena, she hadn't expected that, but the way Kara was being so forceful and removing her clothes was more of a turn on than she had thought, all that power and strength just ripping through her clothes to get to her, she needed her as badly now as she had the first time and Lena was happy she didn't have to encourage Kara to let go.

Kara’s thighs rubbed against her core and added pressure as she softly vibrated the muscle against her. Lena decided that the ability to vibrate any muscles on command was her best power yet. Slipping her hands inside the hot pants Lena squeezed karas as and pulled her down as she raised her thigh to meet with her. She couldn't vibrate but Kara’s motions were causing her to rub against Lenas thigh as speed. Kara moaned out and slipped around kissing and sucking on Lena’s neck as Lena tilted her head and flicked over kara’s ear with her tongue ball. Kara’s motions increasing as she felt the scratch on her ear. 

Lena’s hand moved around to run her finger through Kara’s wet folds a motion meat with a deep throaty groan from Kara and a nip to Lena’s neck as Lena slipped a finger inside her. Kara did think about it she just followed Lena’s example and slipped her own hand between Lena’s thighs and slipped her finger into her core. Both women thrusting into each other, stoking the perfect spots as their bodies slide effortlessly against each other. Each movement the piercings scratching lightly over the Krypronian’s skin, increasing her need and desire. Their movements becoming more frantic. There was nothing soft and sweet about it just raw and needy.

The moans escaping their lips more insistand more lewd and needy as each woman moved the other closer to the apex of orgasm. With her free hand Lena took took Kara’s face in her hand, moving her gaze to the Emerald/jade orbes full of lust and desire.

“Cum with me baby”

There was nothing else needed the sight of Lena’s eyes emploring her and the words from her scarlet lips pushed the Kara over the edge and she cried out as the ripples of pleasure took over and her body, and her body to take control. Lena arched into her and cried out at the same time, both women completely over taken by their orgams, letting go, embracing the pleasure and freedom to just be completely vulnerable with each other.

Kara collapsed on the bed next to Lena and looked over to her. Gasping out the words still in the afterglow of her orgasm, slightly breathless. She decided it was her turn to tease Lena.

“Well i am …. Glad to see that… all the years of practice…. Controlling your desires…. Is helping me to um ...adjust…. I thought you were a Luthor…. Where was the famous self control”

Lena gazed over at Kara blushing and raised her brow, secretly she was quite impressed with the speed of the comment and at which Kara had regained use of her brain. Lena was still in a little bit of a haze but was soon leaning over to kiss her girlfriend.

“I watched you through downward facing dog, you are incredibly flexible by the way, lunge, warrior, reverse warrior and then um i think that you were going to sun salutation, in hotpants and a bra. If I had not been a Luthor you would have not made it past the first move.”

Lena wiggled her eyebrows at kara and rolled over onto her pinning her arms to the bed and straddling her. She knew that kara was letting her and that she could easily mover her if she wanted to but she lay there, gazing up at her. Leaning down she kissed her lips softly.

“I want to put that flexibility to use, and see how much control all that meditation and yoga gave you”

Lena slowly, teased her love, using her tongue piercings on her nipples abs and then her clit, biting her lip she looked up at Kara and raised a brow. She had not planned to introduce any toys or other items into their love making yet but seeing Kara in that downward facing dog gave her so many ideas of things they could try and got did Lena want to show Kara the joys of everything that went along with the passion they had for each other.

“do you think your ready for a toy?”

Kara’s eyes widened and she couldn't help but bite her own lip she wanted to try everything and Lena had wound her up so much she needed to feel her inside her, this could work. Kara nodded and blushed.

Lena took the strapon out of the box and attached it to herself, raising Karas Legs she slowly slid into Kara, watching and checking with each inch that slid in. once she was sure Kara was alright she started to slide in and out of her slowly increasing the speed and the pressure and raising her legs to get just the right angle. Kara felt the initial stretch and tightness, it didn't hurt but it was definitely more than she was used to. The way the toy stimulated her and the look on Lena’s face had her moaning in no time. The further back her legs went the easier it was for lena to get her just right and the quicker she trusted hard it was to concentrate on anything other that the pleasure.

Kara came again calling to Rao, it wasn't like when lena made love to her or even like the previous action this was different Lena was possessing her and claiming her it felt amazing to be taken this way by Lena. Lena was having some difficulty, Kara had clamped so hard on the toy that she was unable to move from her until she relaxes. It would appear that anything larger than a finger was not safe from the super contractions. She had destroyed the toy. Lena grinned and looked at kara.

“Its a good job your Gay mylove, i would hate to see you explain this in the emergancy room”

Lena showed her the toy and Kara’s face was scarlet, she would have panicked if it had not been for the laughter that came from Lena lips, which kara eventually joined in with.


	25. Change of venue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara moved more into the penthouse for Games night after they change the venu to the penthouse.

Eventually they found themselves with Pizza and ice cream in bed, not something that Lena would be encouraging but they both needed to eat. Lena smiled and looked at Kara.

“What do you think about having games night here tomorrow?”

Lena wanted them to start doing couple things, with friends and alone, and thought that the change of venue might signify the shift in relationship status. Kara looked back into Lena’s eyes and kissed her softly. She had wanted Lena to be more visible and active in the group, not that Lena wasn't the only thing that she could see in any room, but she had mentioned feeling like an outcast, that she was intruding, this was a good way to feel more a part of things.

“That would be great, we can do twister here your apartment is big enough oh, and maybe giant jenga, then something for the brainiacs.”

Lena was happy that Kara agreed and she would need to prepare, so she could beat Alex, she didn't like to lose and alex was always the biggest threat, well since brainy fell for Nia. she would need to catch up on some sleep.

“Alright games night at mine tomorrow, but you need to go home tonight, I am only human my love and I need to catch up on some sleep, you could bring the games and that over tomorrow.”

Kara Pouted lightly, but she knew that Lena was right she would need to sleep and maybe having a little time to herself to focus would be a good idea. She kissed lena again and stole the spoon for the ice cream.

“Not until after we finish eating, though I need my strength to leave you”

After ice cream and a few failed attempts to leave Kara finally headed down in the elevator to go home. Lena lay in her bed, it seemed to big, to empty, since declaring their feelings for each other they had not been apart for one night, Lena was shocked at how quickly she had managed to become accustomed to Karas arms around her the scent of her on the pillow, the additional heat and the soft snoring. Trying her hardest to fall asleep Lena wasn't able to, in her frustration she rolled over and ad she did she could smell kara on the pillow next to her. Burying her face into the pillow the young CEO finally fell asleep.

The next day went without much drama for either kara or Lena, they texted throughout the day but were unable to see each other, so both were looking forward to Games night. Lena left early to prepare on arrival she could see that there were about twice as many fluffy cushions, blankets and kara related objects lying around including games. Lena looked at the hubbub and smiled, the lack of order should bother her but it didn't there was something comforting about having more of Kara here. She slid into the kitchen and prepared some snacks, wine, beer and menus before heading into the living area, just as she walked in kara landed in her suit with an armful of items and blushed.

Lena smiled and headed over to her kissing her on the cheek.

“Organise whatever it is you have there sweetie, I have to have a shower and get changed, and don't forget Kara Danvers needs to come in through the Lobby”

She kissed her again and left to shower and change. By the time she was finished and out of the shower and dressed in jeans and an oversized hoodie it was time for arrivals. The buzzer went almost as soon as she entered the living space, Lena was nervous maybe this wasn't a good idea. She took a breath and opened the door.

“Luthor nice to see you”

“Alex thats not nice, Sorry Lena, she has been grouchy for two days I don't know what has gotten into her”

Lena smirked and raised a brow, looking from Alex and then Kelly.

“Thats funny I have had the best two days, I couldn't be happier come in beer is on the side Danvers”

Alex shivered a little and walked in to get a beer and Kelly chuckling walked in after her, she finally had the missing piece of the puzzle. Kara and Lena, and Alex had to hear about it. She nodded at lena and sat next to alex. Lena walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of scotch and a glass for her and Alex and carried it into the living room. Placing it down without a word. The buzzer went again and Lena returned to the door. Alex was looking around and the penthouse was looking more like Kara’s loft that Lena’s place.

Kara, Brainy and Nia were all at the door, Brainy handed Lena a bottle of something that didn't look quite human and nodded as he entered, with a simple greetings my friend as he walked past. Nia still shy around Lena just smiled and trailed behind brainy. 

“Hey beautiful, I missed you today”

Kara kissed Lena, it had become natural to her now and she had not thought about the other, Lena’s initial surprise was quickly wiped away and she happily returned the kiss. Before they were interrupted by the sound of Nia.

“Yes Brainy they are a couple no you are not supposed to greet your friends like that, come on Brainy it was obvious”

Alex seeing a chance to embarrass her sister a little payback for the other day maybe looked up and loudly declared.

“Kara maybe a baby gay, in a new relationship but she had the Lesbian thing down, she covertly moved in and didnt need a uhall”

Lena chuckled and brainy tilted his head as Nia and Kelly all joined in, the laughter grew louder as did the brightness of the blush on Kara’s face. Lena led her into the living room and found a place to sit passing around the drinks and snacks while they looked at the menu. Once all the food options were made and ordered they would be able to start games night, lena had veto’s twister, she didn't want a repeat of yesterday, buy giant jenga, charades and trivial pursuits were all on the list. As her nerves subsided Lena settled into Kara and snuggled in waiting for the food as they chatted.


	26. Games night take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games night continues alcohol games and laughter,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to @pclauink for the punh line xxxx

The food had arrived and the games night was in full swing, Nia and brainy were playing giant jenga to see who would take on Alex in the final and Lena had gone to the kitchen to get some more wine. So far everything had been going well with lots of laughter and joking. Kara seeing her opportunity slid over to alex and Kelly who were snuggled on the bean bag.

“Um Alex, I wanted to ask for some help, it's about Lena and I….”

Alex shook her head and pointed to kelly just muttering too soon Kara too soon. Kara pulled her brows together and looked at Kelly who just smiled. Alex ran through the training schedule in her head trying not to think about whatever this new issue was.

“Well um, Lena has a toy, and I broke it, i feel bad and was hoping Alex would help me make one I couldn't break, maybe I should ask brainy?”

Alex mumbled, “Luthor is a genius she can help”

Kelly smiled and shook her head, asking how it was broken.

“Well I got excited and broke it with my muscles it got all twisted up and um, it can be used. You see I really liked it and well we can't just buy a new one every time although I am sure Lena wouldn't care but I do, I don't want her to have to waste money”

Alex grimaced and rubbed her hand over her neck trying to focus on something else, anything.

“So it needs to be super strong whatever it is made out of” Kelly made sure that Alex was listening, observing the cogs turning.

“The strongest thing on earth is nth metal, it is 87.645% stronger than anything else each has to offer, is pliable and strong” brainy popped up.

Alex scoffed, and shook her head.

“That is what I used to surround the door at Kara’s loft have you seen the finger prints. That isn't strong enough, the only thing she cant squash is white dwarf star”

Brainy looked at Alex, and tilted his head dwarf star is strong but it is also ridiculously heavy even a small amount would be as heavy as an articulated Lorry.

“Director, the equivalent of 8oz of nth metal in white dwarf star would weigh 15.000 metric tonnes, I am assuming a toy gift replacement is meant to be played with, Lena it would be much too heavy to even be in the penthouse there is a 89.93% probability that it would fall through the floor”

Nia looked apologetically at Kara and Kelly as Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. She dragged him back to the Jenga and in hushed tones told him to stay out of it. Kara looked at kelly and she motioned for her to keep going. She wasn't sure what Kelly was up to but she had a way with Alex that she didn't understand.

“Um well it needs to be soft, not hard and cold that wouldn't feel right, um so it's a really difficult thing to find.”

Kelly looked over to Alex, and smiled lightly. She could see that Alex was thinking about this scientifically now not in connection with Karas sex life, she held up her hand for Kara to wait. It was not easy for the Kryptonian to stay silent, she was feeling embarrassed exposed and uncomfortable. She listened to Lena’s heart and calmed herself.

“Hum, well discounting, nth metal, because it is fragile and in no way soft, and dwarf star because of the weight I think that metals our out. Maybe some kind of synthetic polymer or Nanotech, would be appropriate. Most polymers expand with head although that might be an interesting side effect I can't imagine that it would give good structural integrity, but what is soft, strong and won't weigh down a CEO”

Kara and Kelly had been concentrating on Alex’s musing and didn't notice Lena walking in with the wine bottles. Without missing a beat Lena placed the wine bottles down.

“Dicks, Dildo’s, the male ego?”

Nia had been trying to remove a block and as Lena spoke her concentration went out of the window. The blocks started to topple and as the last word was out Brainy cried Jenga at the top of his lungs, followed by the clattering of the blocks and raucous laughter. Even Alex couldn't help it, it was like the most perfectly timed comedy sketch and the confused look on Brainy's face was the best punchline of the night.

The night continued, Alex beat Brainy at Giant jenga and bragges for a full thirty minutes. Nia and Lena spent time working together, they decided on random pairings although lena thought that maybe it wasn't so random. Together they won the game of solitaire, Alex who had been paired with Kara much to the disgust of the others in the group, decided that Nia must have been cheating, because they had no hope of winning against the undefeated danvers sisters.

The final game was trivial pursuit and all were a little tipsy by now, what ever Brainy had brought meant that Kara was also under the influence. The game played out and Alex and Lena were evenly matched. Brainy was great at knowledge, but entertainment and history and pop references he was completely lost. Nia comforted him, on his third rant about the validity of the questions as they do not test intellect but social pressures and conventions which, to his mind was an unfair disadvantage, after all her was both genealogically and histologically challenged.

“If we are to play nonsensical games we may as well have plaid that twisting game with the spinning dots”

Lena looked up and started to Smirk Kara was just about tipsy enough to clear the penthouse and it was getting late. She chose to do nothing. Kara looked up with a sad pout and looked at Brainy.

“Lena, wouldn't let me because I broke the toy after yoga”

The image of Kara in yoga poses and lena with a toy flashed in her mind and for the second time in two days her brain checked out.

“Oh, kelly that um, is our cue, time to go, thanks for hosting Luthor, see you in two weeks”

“Isn't she supposed to be coming in for the consultants meeting on tuesday at the DEO? I added her to the invitation list was that not right?”

Alex just shook her head, kissed Kara on the cheek and headed to the door.

Brainy not reading the situation went to speak. Nia suggested they call it a night and she would explain why that was not helpful in the car on the way home. Kelly laughing followed after Alex stopping next to Lena for a moment.

“You know, games evening with you aren't boring and alot more fun than trying to challenge Alex’s puritan mind alone”


	27. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara talk after Games night

Lena started to clean up and Kara slouched on the sofa watching biting her lip, Lena was so beautiful and so sweet, and funny she couldn't help but smile and murmur how beautiful she was. Lena hearing her looked up and smiled, tipsy kara was so very cute.

“What did I miss earlier? Why is it we need something soft and strong that isn't going to weigh me down exactly?”

Kara started giggling and looked at Lena who was tidying up still collecting various fluffy cushions and blankets from all over the room. She blushed a little and tried to get up knocking over the Jenga blocks.

“Oops, sorry, Let me help, its my stuff, um do I need to take this home, with me, I am sorry for um…….. Covertly moving in on you”

Lena grimaced at the thought of Kara going home, she had not been overly happy with sleeping without Kara and part of her was happy with the thought that Kara was so comfortable at her place. It was getting more comfortable and homely with all of Kara’s stuff. They had known each other for a very long time and Lena had wanted this almost as long, moving in would be perfect. The other part of her was thinking that she had only been dating her for two weeks and there were already threats coming from her mother about it, if she thrust the relationship in Lillian's face she may go after Kara again.

“Oh are you going home? I thought you would be staying here, and well I want you to feel at home here, so the staff can all stay with you”

Kara stumbled over to Lena and threw her arms around her giving her a hug. Unfortunately the tipsy Kryptonian tackled her and they ended up laying on the beanbag. Kara had realised Lena was going over and lightly pushed onto the bean bag area so she wouldn't be hurt. They landed and lena giggled.

“Sorry um, Brainy brought Rum, and I think I may have had too much, you, um really don't mind me having so much stuff? And you want me to stay?”

Lena looked up at her and smiled softly she nodded, and then realised that Kara had avoided the Question, she kissed her softly and then trailed kisses to her ear, licking it with her piercing, before whispering.

“Don’t avoid the question darling, what are we trying to make soft and strong?”

Kara shuddered lightly as the piercing rubbed her ear, and the soft breath caressed the wet lobe sending shivers down the kryptonian spine.

“The toy, I really liked that, and I want to do that again, but i um dont want to break it every time, and well i was thinking that mayyyybe if I found something I can't break that's soft we could make a new one.”

Lena looked at Kara, they had not talked about the toy really, although Lena was fairly confident that she liked it. This was very encouraging, it opened up so many more things that they could do together and experience she was happy that Kara was finding it a little easier to talk about it, although that was probably more to do with the Rum.

“Oh I hadn't thought of that, but if we are going to make something indestructible then we should probably go shopping and do some research first. There is a discreet and very well stocked erotic shop that i go to, maybe over the weekend we can go and get some items to experment with”.

Kara smiled and nodded, she wasn't sure that shopping for these things would be a good idea, but as long as she was calm she was fairly confident that she would be able to walk around a shop without destroying it.

“Well it would be, um, fuun and helpful at the moment too think, you did say you needed rest”

Lena smiled, and kissed Kara deeply, she didn't want to push Kara too much while she was a little tipsy but at the same time that adorable woman was sexy even when drunk. Pulling back and looking at her gazing into hae azure eyes lena sighed.

“I didn't rest well without you here Kara, I had to steal the pillow you have been using, please stay tonight, I don't want to have two nights in a row without you holding me I have waited three years to experience it and I really missed it last night.”

Kara beamed brightly looking at lena, she seemed to almost radiate sunshine and couldn't believe what Lena had said, she had missed her last night, although she listened to her heart and fell asleep it wasn't the same as feeling Lena in her arms and being surrounded by the scent of the woman she loved, the shirt that she had taken with her had helped but it wasn't the real thing. The soft breathing was missing too and well all in all the heartbeat was one thing but it didn't replace lena.

“I slept well, but that was because I, um well…. I was listening to your heartbeat, it always calms me and it was almost like you were their……….”

Kara blushed and bit her lip.

“.......especially as I took you silk shirt with me, it smells like you but its cold, not warm like you are, nothing beats the real thing, your irreplaceable.”

Lena tried to swallow a pronounced lump in her throat and gazed at Kara, everytime she thought it wasn't possible to love her more she did something like that and Lena was proved wrong. Normally Lena hates being proved wrong but as with everything it seems, when it comes to Kara NORMAL is something that applies.

“So are you kara, shall we clean this up tomorrow? And just go to bed, we can cuddle up and watch a movie till we fall asleep?”

Kara smiled and lifted off the bag taking Lena with her and they may have bounced off a few walls, on their way but managed to make it to the bedroom, with no destruction. Lena put on a DVD the wizard of Oz Kara’s favorite. However both were asleep before Dorathy began to sing over the rainbow. Both content and snuggled up close, with lena draped across Kara, as she stroked the Luthors back in rhythmic circles.


	28. but what if she leaves?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly talk following the games night Kelly is worries about alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little somthing differnt for a chapter, a set up for a little fun later, enjoy

In the car on the way back to Kellys appartment, Alex and Kelly had been talking about games night and Alex was still acting like the thought of Kara and Lena having sex was the worst thing in the world. She couldn't understand why it was such an issue. They were consenting adults, just because Alex was a little vanilla in the bedroom didn't mean that she wasn't great, they had a good sex life but she would like to have Alex open up a bit. After all they shares emotions, fears and dreams, but sex was just not something that Alex could bring herself to talk about.

Alex was starting to feel very anxious, Kara was her safe person, she wasnt interested in sex, she was just Kara her sister, but lately she had been filling Alex’s head with immages she just did not want. What if one of those images popped into her mind when she was aroused, or in bed will Kelly, there was so much her and Kelly didn't know about each other and Alex had plenty of little secrets that she didn't share with people easily. Her and Maggie had opened up about it, but it wasn't so hard, Maggie was a natural top and it allowed Alex to get a little of what she wanted. Her brows pulled together and she rubbed the back of her neck.

Kelly observed her, there was something wrong with Alex, she had been off for days now and she was starting to withdraw.

“Alex, please talk to me, not only am I a therapist but I am your girlfriend, it is safe to talk I wish you would open up to me a little, instead of tormenting yourself.”

This was not the time for this conversation she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want Kelly to think that she was a perverted or odd, she just wanted to enjoy the relationship having someone to love to care about, and Kelly was amazing. She just wanted to keep going the way they were, sure there were things that Alex wanted to do and experience but she just didn't feel comfortable talking about it.

“Everything is fine, I am just tired, it's been a long week I am sure everything will be fine after a good night's sleep”

Alex just needed Kara to keep her sex life to herself, and stop making alex picture it in her mind and she would be fine, a weekend with no talk about sex and Alex would get back on a even keel. Kelly looked at her she wasn't being honest not with her or herself there was something that was causing this and she couldn't believe that it was just Kara and Lena. Kelly started to worry that there was something wrong in their relationship and the blissfully happy danvers/luthor pairing was highlighting it.

“It's not going to go away Alex, and neither am I, I love you and I want us to be open, I mean look at what a stuttering mess Kara is half the time but she is managing to be open with Lena, you have the strength in you to talk to me, i know you do, but you won't, why?”

Alex looked at her she could see the hurt on Kelly's face she didn't want to hurt her, or push her away but she thought that talking to her about this would be the quickest way to do so. How do you tell someone you love that you have fantasies about things that would make them think they are not enough, when they are all you want you just have other things you want to experience too.

“I dont talk about sex, I dont, not with anyone, I just cant alright it isnt somthing I do, you know this why are you pushing?”

Alex’s tone was harsher than she had meant it she didn't want to upset Kelly in any way, she sighed. Kelly winced slightly at the tone, she was pushing a little but it was only because she could see Alex struggling. She started to wonder if there was more to this. Did Alex have a sexual experience that was traumatic, was there something in her past that caused this reaction. Her and Alex were good together, she had not noticed anything that seemed to cause distress, but she had never pushed Alex out of her comfort zone, never suggested anything other than the normal.

“Alex, your worrying me, this is clearly upsetting you, and I know you don't want to talk about it but I am starting to think you burying some trauma, has anything ever happened to you, something that has caused this aversion to sexual discussions”

Oh great, shit, now Kelly thinks that she has some deep seated sexual trauma, she had fantasies and fetishes that she was not sure Kelly would be able to handle, she didn't have any bad experiences, well except for the ten years of trying to be a hetrosexual.

“Dam it Kelly, I am not a client, and I haven't got any bad memories, unpleasant issues or had any traumatic experiences. I just dont like talking about sex, can we just drop it please.”

Kelly looked away they had not had a fight yet, they were both generally very good at avoiding upsetting each other but she could see that was where this was headed. She did not want to make it any worse, she decided to choose her words carefully.

“Ok Alex, I will drop it, when you are ready to trust me, to open up and talk about this, we can. Talking about what we like or would like is important in a relationship, as much as talking about what is troubeling us, and sex isnt everything but it is part of what we share and I would like to share it all with you”

Alex pulled up to Kelly's apartment and looked at her, she could see that she was hurt but she was worried that if she opened up like Kelly asked she wouldn't be saying that, Alex Danvers wasn't scared when she raced into battle, or facing down an Alien, but talking to her girlfriend about her sexual desires, and risking having her heart broken again was terrifying.

“Please, just not now Kelly, give me time, I have shared so much with you and I want that, I do, but it isn't easy for me.”

Kelly kissed Alex softly and smiled she wanted Alex to open up but would respect the request for time.

“Brunch tomorrow?”

Alex smiled and nodded, she watched as Kelly went inside. Well done Danvers push her away then she can't leave you.


	29. leather and chains and whips oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative shopping trip, and a miscommunication.

The next morning Lena was up early and started cleaning up, she made a point to make chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and eggs, she wasn't sure what hangover food was for a Kryptonian but that would be what she would be after on a morning like this. She looked around, she had lovingly found a place for all of Kara’s things that perfectly blended their styles together. She couldn't help but smile at the way the room looked. A perfect blend just like they were, the super and Luthor. She smiled to herself, they really were doing this, being a couple.

Kara woke up briefly when Lena slid off her but quickly drifted back off, it wasn't often that she slept in but today she had a pounding head and just couldn't face moving she was warm and everything smelled like Lena, it was the perfect way to start a saturday. When the smell shifted to pancakes and bacon the unconscious Kryptonians stomach decided that it was time Kara was up and grumbled loudly waking her from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes she slowly sat up in the bed and looked up just in time to see a tray being carried in by Lena. she had always thought that Lena was the most beautiful thing in the world. Lena and breakfast, most beautiful thing in the Galaxy.

“Good morning, Lena you didn't have to go to that trouble.”

Lena smiled softly and walked over putting the tray over Kara’s lap.

“It will be afternoon soon, this is brunch, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you but if we are going to go shopping you need to get up at some point. I thought that maybe a little nutrition would help, Pancakes, bacon eggs and on the way we can get some buns from noonans.”

Kara smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss Lena, placing her hand onto Lena’s cheek and stroking her thumb over her prominent cheekbones.

“Ok breakfast then shopping.”

After breakfast they both dressed, kara smiled as she saw what Lena had done, she could see how her items and Lena’s were mixed together, it was stylish and comfortable, clean and a little messy, she thought it looked perfect. Heading down kara took Lena’s hand and walked with her, smiling to herself at the soft way that kara was holding her hand, the woman who could lift a spaceship into space but held her so tenderly. They exited the elevator and headed off to the car, Lena drove them to the shop, both singing happily along with the radio. They arrived at the shop and lena looked at Kara raising her brow.

“Are you ready for this?”

Kara smiled, she had never had a need for this kind of shop before, she couldn't imagine that this would be difficult after all, she had seen the toy that Lena used what else could there be.

“Yes, I think this is um, well it's going to be interesting, and I am ok thank you.”

Heading inside together Kara realised almost instantly that no, this was not going to be ok. There was lingerie everywhere. Skimpy see through, lace pieces, costumes and other very arousing items that Lena would look unbelievably in. Kara blushed brightly and snuggled closer to Lena, she was not sure that this was a good idea any longer, as they moved forward there was a wall of body paint, chocolate, syrup, strawberry oh rao this was something that Kara thought she could definitely enjoy, imagining covering lena in something that tasted amazing and she could combine her favorite things, Lena and sweet foods.

Lena smiled as she watched Kara become transfixed on the body paints and shook her head, of course the Kryptonia would have a thing for food in the bedroom, truth be known as much as she didnt like eating in her bedroom she had no issue about food being there if it was part of the fun.

“Why don't you pick a few flavours to try?”

Kara grinned Lena was happy for her to get some of the sweet treats, she took one of each flavour and juggled them in her arms trying to carry them comfortably, they were not heavy just awkward. Lena saw and chuckled handing Kara a basket for them.

“Shall we head down stairs? That’s where the accessories are”

Kara took a deep breath she had not expected what she had seen in the top of the shop she didn't know what she would find down stairs. She smiled and took hold of Lena’s hand again to head down to the other floor. Kara’s eyes instantly widened, there were walls and walls of toys one side, each display had a different headding and examples of countless toys, anal, vibrating, clitoral stimulation, double ended, strap on, she looked away and her eyes caught the other side of the room. Handcuffs, whips, chains, leather, and there was a section here BDSM, Leather, binding, Latex, Knismolagnia. Kara Blushed and looked to another area, there were books lots of books.

Lena saw that Kara was a little overwhelmed and squeezed her hand. And smiled reassuringly.

“If this is too much we can go, I can always just grab one of each of the Strap ons, then we can test them out, we don't need to worry about the other things, unless you want to at another time.”

Kara pointed over to the books and nodded, how could she get into difficulty in the book section. She picked up a book and flipped through, of course she was able to read at super speed and found that actually it was quite educational. She found that there were others like her, that she had a fettish, Stigmatophilia. She was turned on by Lena’s piercings and tattoos. Continuing to read through although it made her blush deepen, Kara found that some of the other ideas were interesting too. She picked up a couple of fettish books and headed to Lena reading them, no longer taking in the items everywhere.

“Hey, Kara are you ok, you are scarlet. What are you reading?”

Lena looked at the book, and grinned raising a brow.

“See anything that you are interested in?”

Kara looked up and bit her lip, she had read the introduction to BDSM how control and submission can help with sexual control, she liked the way that pleasure was earned, that there was someone taking control, she found the idea of light whips and restraints a little concerning but she thought that it would help her feel incontrol if well she was. She wasn't sure if she should say anything but she liked that lena always listened and was supportive.

“Um well, i think, that along with your piercings and tattoos i may have a fetish for the principles of BDSM, um i think i might like to try it maybe, um, if , you were well willing, i think that i would like to be um, in control of things a little more, um, you know, when we, and I think it sounds really good.”

Lena was surprised, and a little shocked, from completely uninterested to BDSM and she wanted to be the top, Lena wasn't sure about this she had always been the top, she was always the one in control and she was not sure that she could be submissive. Kara could see that Lena was uncomfortable, she wasn't sure what she said but she didnt want lena to feel uncomfortable.

“No, um Rao, its ok, um, lena we don't have to, it was just an idea, I think that maybe I should learn more, before suggesting anything.”

Lena looked at Kara backtracking, she didn't want her to feel bad and she didn't want her to withdraw. She loved Kara and trusted her with her life, she could try it, for Kara, it was just like everything else she needed to research, practice and prepare.

“Oh, no baby its ok, It isn't really my thing but I am happy to try it, with you as long as we set things up properly ok, we can take it slowly, like we did to start with ok.”

Kara nodded, and gave Lena a small kiss, Lena deepened the kiss and the moment Kara felt the tongue ring on her own tongue, she became very excited. Breaking the handle of the basket. Lena smiled and suggested that she go wait in the car, and calm herself. There were no objections. Lena selected a few more items and then collected a couple of items for light bondage. She wasn't sure about this at all, but she didn't want to upset Kara. maybe she could use the VR to see how she would react ahead of time.


	30. Try and try again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> testing toys and evaluating the girls burn through the stash the week begins and Kara realises her mistake.

The weekend passed unsurprisingly very quickly, Lena had put all the items for BDSM away she didn't want to have that discussion just yet. The last thing she would ever want is to react badly to Kara’s experimenting and close her down. She was so proud of her for being able to talk about it at all and she didn't want to be in any way discouraging but she wasn't sure she would be able to do this for Kara, with any real success. They did however experiment all weekend and they evaluated each and every toy Kara broke, for the ease of use, the shape and size the way it felt and how effective it was before crunch time.

Kara had not lasted as long as she would like and was still in no better control of her desires for Lena, she had not had time to do any more research on the subject of BDSM and she really wanted to, anything that would help her control herself and help her enjoy Lena longer must be a good thing. Not that she was complaining about the lack of time exactly because Lena’s science experiments were definitely fun. Lena now had every parameter mapped out for a toy, all they would need now was the material to make it out of. The only miss hap was the small vibrating bullet Lena had, she had inadvertently scorched the ceiling. It had lead to a very embarrassing conversation about Kara’s tongue, she was worried that the super speed was too much for lena, but was vigorously reassured.

Monday Lena wrote the programme for the VR and tested it out twice. She had not been very successful, but she was a scientist, modifying the parameters to fit more what she could manage each time. She was still not ready to talk to Kara, after all she had not managed to find all the boundaries herself yet, and she was not willing to try this until she knew exactly what were her hard and soft no’s and that she would be able to make them clear to Kara. she was hoping to fit in another simulation before she left but an emergency meeting meant that she didn't have time.

Kara had been at Catco, with her assignment finished and her office door closed she started searching for BDSM. she wanted control so she looked at what they called the Dominant roll. She wasn't sure about the terminology but she needed to understand it. As she researched and found more and more information Kara became more and more concerned about what she said to Lena. she had told her that she wanted to be the one in control. Kara shouldn't have said anything, the beginning was about the control and working for pleasure she thought that it would help her control herself around lena and maybe make herself last a little longer, not that she wanted to keep the pleasure all to herself but it felt so good and was over quickly. 

The images of what the Dom does still in her mind the marks on Lena’s skin, even with the aftercare thing she couldn't do that to Lena. she had a better understanding of it, how the two roles work together and create rules of what they would like and how far they could go, that both took pleasure in it. It was no wonder that Lena had hesitated, she thought Kara wanted to hurt her for pleasure, if Lena didn't enjoy that which her reaction suggested she didn't it could have been a little upsetting. Everything Kara wanted was to do, the whole conversation was to ensure that she didn't hurt her by accident and now Lena thinks that she wants to hurt her on purpose. She saw that it was something that people liked, judging by the amount of information on the subject it seemed quite popular, if it had been Lena asking she would have tried it, because she loved her, and that was what Lena was doing she was sure. She needed to talk to her about this. Oh Rao what must lena be thinking.

Lena was looking forward to seeing Kara but she still wasn't ready to talk. Kara was frustrated, it was almost like Lena knew what she wanted to talk about and kept doing things to distract her. First she started playing with her tongue ring in her teeth. Kara had barely gotten out, you know the other day, when Lena had jumped up and sat on her lap kissing her. Then the third time she tried she tried, Lena i need to talk to you, but sirens and the DEO phone stole the end of her sentence. Lena breathed a sigh of relief when supergirl was called away for an emergency. She worried and fretted the whole time she was gone. Watching every moment on the tv sitting on the edge of the couch.

Kara finally arrived at the penthouse coming up in the elevator, she didn't need to be distracted from her chosen topic, as always, she was a little hept up on adrenalin.

“So, Alex called and there had been a hostile alien sighted, he was a Maaldorian, now they are generally slave traders, which we thought that we closed down completely, it was a veronica sinclair project, the one we got the portal from, you remember the portal, anyway they thought he was alone, and then when the DEO got there he wasn't, there were a whole warehouse full of them, so many. They fought hard to start with n alex and her team were pinned down. I managed to get there and stop a maaldorian getting alex with a dagger. It was chaos there were so many of them. But everything was ok once alex and I took down the leader. They backed down and eventually talked and it turned out they were nothing to do with slave trading, but because that's what they are known for when they saw us they attacked to defend themselves, it was crazy. Alex was brilliant she explained that we don't judge you because of your home world we judge you on actions, I was so proud of her, they all had to be taken in and were offered support.”

Lena smiled and nodded as she listened to the over excited ramble, when kara finally stopped she wrapped her arms around her and peppered her with small kisses.

Tuesday was the meeting in the DEO, Alex had a number of consultants in and there was a joint project. Lena would need to clear several days to work from the DEO but the initial part would be done at LCorp. Alex said that she would drop off the samples the next day. Lena had her face in her laptop, ipad and several books in her home office all night. Kara tried to interrupt but lena reminded her that she fell in love with a workaholic and some days she would have to deal with this, just like she fell in love with a hero that also sometimes flies around. Kara’s heart had melted, as lena had once again called Kara Danvers the Hero.

Wednesday morning Lena was in the lab again, third day in a row and she was doing a little better with the simulation. She was still not ready to try it out for real, but one more runthrough should give her enough to talk to Kara. she was worried that if she left it too long Kara would not be willing to discuss, fearing her reaction. Lena sat in the chair and laid back.

“Start simulation”


	31. i shouldnt be watching....but i like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex heads to LCorp, Lena is in simulation.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy finding out what Alex likes!!
> 
> Prompt for this came from a previous writing partner I won’t name as she hated this version of the VR scene but she thought it would be funny to have lena practice in vr- I thought it would be fun to have Alex see it

Alex finally had the samples and packed them up in a case. She took them personally to LCorp it was not something that she would entrust to anyone but if anyone could do this it was Lena. Jess said that she was in the Lab and to go on down, when Alex walked in she saw Lena in a chair, strapped into various machines. She spoke but lena didn't respond.

Alex was not sure what she should do in this situation, wait for Lena to finish her programme whatever it was or, leave and come back later. She looked at the laptop maybe there would be some idea about how long is left if she had a look at the VR laptop, expecting it to be more of health stats and maybe run times, She woke it up taking off the screen saver. When she did there was a black screen and Alex was a little bit confused, there was no data and there was no time, no picture, Alex thought that maybe there was something wrong with the set up, maybe she could go and alert Jess about it, as Alex was about to get up there was a voice on the laptop, one that she recognised.

“Lena I, I just don't know, um am I doing this, um are you ok with what I am doing?” 

There was a momentary delay and Lena’s voice rang out. 

“Kara it feels good, I am ok but I don't like that I can not see take off the blind fold, please”

Blind fold, Alex was suddenly very concerned what was happening and why was Lena Blind folded. The black screen started to flicker as the picture came to view, there was a brief moment where there was a flash of what looked like a breast and then the whole picture came into view. The view was looking down and nalked female form, legs spread open and shackled to the bed, breasts heaving up and down, Lena, Alex’s eyes were wide, Lena was undoubtedly a beautiful woman but she was dating her sister Alex should not be looking at this. She had always wanted to be controlled but had never told anyone, why was Lena in the VR like this, there was no way Lena was a sub.

Then there was another coming into view, all she could see was a spectacular abs and then a flash of red before Kara in just her cape was stood at the foot of the bed whip in hand smiling at the naked form of the youngest Luthor, Alex was trying to tear her eyes away from the screen she shouldn't be sing Lena naked or her sister, and she definitely shouldnt be allowing herself to step inside Lena’s fantasy, oh how this was turning her on Voyeuristic Fantasies being and her Main kink BDSM, she loved to watch especially when there is some light BDSM and Lena’s Kink was giving her everything that she wanted, with an added risk this was two people she shouldn't be watching.

The screen showed Kara stood at the foot of the bed, she was trailing the whip over lenas naked body trailing it over her breast. There was special attention paid to the nipples teasing the piercings, with the straps on the soft flesh. 

“Now crack the whip over my breast Kara, punish me” 

The whip came down across the breast, several times. With each connection to her breasts there was a small moan from Lena, in the room and on the screen. A few more rounds of soft strokes and then whips and Kara was asking what she was to do next, Lena instructed her and a very red faced Kara sank down between Lena’s legs, kissing and nipping at the inner thighs as she stoked over Lena’s mound and slipped a finger through her wet folds, which earned another moan.

Alex looked away she could feel herself getting excited and she was chastising herself for looking for watching her sister even if it was in VR having sex with Lena, and seeing Lena and her sister naked, she heard another moan and couldnt help but look back. Kara was now sucking on Lena’s clit, and thrusting inside her with her fingers, Alex moaned lightly as Lena was clearly enjoying watching because the view was of Kara’s tongue skimming over Lenas clit. Lena started to cum and then the view ended up as the ceiling, the moaning in the room and on the Laptop telling Alex just how good that was feeling she could see how Kara had super speeded her tongue and fingers prior to Lena's back arching and her cried. 

“Fuck Kara, that feels good, I want you to fill me untie my legs and put the strap on I want you inside me”

Alex looked at the screen as she watched Kara slide the strap on inside of Lena, Lena’s legs wrapping around her sisters ass and pulling her into her hard and fast, if she had not known better she would have been convinced it was Kara doing the pounding but this was all Lena, she may have been laying flat on her back but there was no mistaking who was in charge in this scenario. Alex finally decided that she needed go take care of her own interest, her own arousal and her own desire, and close this down, it was wrong and she shouldnt have been watching it was Kara and this was wrong, she wasnt going to be able to look at Kara without seeing her fucking the young Luthor, and she wouldnt be able to look at Lena with out seeing that alabaster skin soft and pert with those beautiful hard rose nipples. 

Alex moaned a little and saw Lena shift, she tried to close off the laptop and hit a button which brought every screen to life. Lena’s moans echoing around the lab, as Kara pounded her hard and fast alex was trying to get out and she tripped, she was embarrassed no one knew about her fetishes and this was not how it was coming out, red faced and flustered she made it out of the Lab and out of LCorp. 

She was flustered frustrated and didn't know what to do, she found herself driving to Kelly’s office. She parked and got to the door Knocking. Kelly opened the door and smiled. 

“Perfect timing darling, my last appointment cancelled I am all yours”

Alex let out a slow breath sounding like a small whine and slipped into the office.


	32. communication is vital part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara talk about the BDSM request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am humbled and overwhelmed by the response to this fic. thank you so much for the comments and the discussion. it is amazing to know that people are really enjoying what i am writing.

Lena finished in the simulation and slowly opened her eyes, that was the best attempt yet, she was able to enjoy herself and fulfill some of what she thought Kara would enjoy. She would need to talk to her about how much she was able to get behind this new desire. She looked around the room, all the monitors were on, she was sure that she had turned them off, not wanting anyone to see what she was doing, but maybe she hadn't. Looking at the desk she saw a small case that had DEO marking, her eyes went wide as the realisation that someone had been in the Lab, she was worried about who it was and what they saw, but she decided that she wasn't ashamed of trying to please her girlfriend.

Kara decided that she needed to do something very special for Lena, to show her that she loved her and that she wanted her happy not as a sex toy, or pet. Rao she had messed up and she really needed to explain this to Lena help her understand the confusion and that she didn't want to dominate her, lena had been dominated by Lionel and lillian as a child then Lex as a young adult she must be freaking out to think that Kara was no different. It saddened her to think that she would have put Lena through that. Putting on her suit she took off, Chocolate from Belgium, pastries from france, sushi from Japan, scones and cream with strawberry jam from England, pasta from Italy, fresh fruit from all over the globe and the icing on the cake pulmeria’s in all colours hand picked and placed in a vase on the table. She lit candles and ran a bath with oils and rose petals.

Lena had placed the samples in the safe and headed home, she would start with them tomorrow but for now she wanted to get home and talk to Kara. she called for Frank and headed home. She was nervous, VR helped her work out what she could manage but it was still virtual, that meant that she was prepared but not necessarily ready for the real thing. She pulled up at the penthouse and took a deep breath. She wanted to get this out of the way, after all Kara had been trying to talk to her about it, she must be getting anxious. She walked into the penthouse and the smells hit her, food flowers oils. What had Kara been up to?

Kara heard Lena open the door and sped out to her kissing her softly and smiled. Taking the files and bag along with the coat off Lena’s hands.

“Welcome home, I have food and wine for you, but first a nice relaxing bath”

Lena smiled, she didn't know what Kara was planning but she liked how it sounded and was more than happy to have a bath to relax first, this wasn't going to be an easy conversation and she could do with a little extra time to prepare.

“You didn't have to do all of this Kara, but thank you that does sound perfect.” 

Lena had her bath and joined Kara in the dining room, looking at the delicacies that she had collected. Kara was really going all out, Kara sped over and pulled out the chair for Lena handing her a glass of wine and kissing her cheek. Then went to the other side of the table. She needed a little distance, after all this was about showing Lena she was loved not desired and Kara was still struggling with her control.

They started to eat and talk about their day a little, Kara was anxious about the thought of broaching the subject and fiddling with her sleeves. Lena was aware of this and decided it was now or never.

“Kara I have been thinking about what you asked about the other day, and I am not entirely comfortable with everything I have been looking into it and trying to see what it was that I would be happy with doing, I do not find it easy to give up control and…..”

“No, um Lena its alright I um, I made a mistake”

Lena looked at Kara this is what she was worried about had she taken to long, she didn’t want Kara to pull away she didn't think that she could stand that not now not after finally having her so completely for the past few weeks.

“Kara Please let me finish, I am willing to try for you, but you will have to take it slow with me, like I did with you, and we need to talk first, there are things that I never want to try, and some things I may but i need to work up to it, and you are going to have to let me take the lead with what is happening until I am used to it, listen and be careful because…..”

Kara’s eyes were wild looking around frantically, what did Lena think that she wanted to do to her images flashed before her eyes, Lena being bound tightly in some uncomfortable looking position, being shackled and whipped she was trying not to think about it, she didn't want to do this she wanted to be soft and kind and just love the woman that she thought of as a goddess.

“Please Lena, Please stop, i don't want to, I don't want that i don't want this please let me explain I… I didn't realise what, um what this is, this is not what I thought it was, I finished the book and Rao, no that's not what I want, I don't want to hit you with things, I don't want to control you, restrain you, you are my equal and that is all I want, I love you, please don't think that this is what I want, it isn't please just listen to me. Rao I messed up, I messed it all up, I am so sorry”

Lena looked at her and raised a brow, she wasn't sure what mistake Kara had made but she was practically hyperventilating at the other end of the table, she stood and walked around the table to Kara taking her hand and stroking it softly.

“Kara its ok calm down please, there is nothing wrong with liking something a little different to the everyday, any fantasy you have anything you want to try I would be willing, as I hope you would be with me, but what mistake, take a deep breath and talk to me.”

Kara looked at Lena and took a deep breath, she was embarrassed and worried that Lena still thought that she wanted to do this, she was sure that it would hurt Lena to do those things and Kara really didn't want to do that anyway.

“I um, just started looking at it, um and the first bits were definitions, um, control, and um, restraint. This was what I was wanting, um to be able to control, um myself better, to not be so um, you know all the time, and go on dates, that well make it out of the penthouse, and um restrain myself, i um, well, I like what you do to me, but i um, well I dont last long, and I um think that I well, might like to experience it a little, well longer”

Kara was bright red looking at Lena biting her lip. Lena smiled and placed her hand on kara’s cheek, kissing her softly.

“Sweetheart that takes time, there isn't a book that will teach you that, and you are not going to find help in that kind of book. This is more about divergent themes and things that excite people in different ways, maybe you need to look at tantric meditation?”


	33. connunication is vital part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex opens up to Kelly, telling her about her fantacies

Kelly closed the door behind Alex and turned to see her pacing about, she looked more nervous and on edge than she had ever seen her, something really big must have happened, Alex only gets like this over her or Kara, she was fine so, oh god had something happened to Kara.

“Alex love, please talk to me, what's happened is Kara ok?”

Alex groaned as Kelly mentioned Kara the images still in her mind and the throbbing in her core still needing a release, she just didn't know what to say how to start this was the thing that worried her the most. To tell her secret to Kelly and be looked at like a freak or worse have Kelly leave.

“She is fine, I am not, I need to talk to you but this isn't easy for me and I don't want it to ruin what we have”

Kelly looked at her, the concern on her face now more for Alex than what could have gone wrong. Whatever this was Alex was suffering and she thought that it would end their relationship. Kelly smiled softly and sat on the couch reaching for Alex and encouraging her to sit down.

“Its ok alex you can tell me anything I love you, we can work this out together, what is it you and Kara say stronger together”

Alex was just a ball of nerves, her stomach turning and her hands wringing in her lap. She looked around and then down at her hands. She didn't know where to start, she bit her lip.

“I didnt know i was gay, it took a long time to realise that, everything about intimacy was hard, difficult, and trying to talk about it, got harder and harder because my experience was not the same as other peoples.”

Alex paused and looked at Kelly she was smiling softly and just waiting for Alex to continue. She ran her hand over the back of her neck and started again.

“When i realised i was gay, I was so scared and worried that the people I loved wouldnt be able to accept me and it was hard to talk about, Kara and I talked and it didnt go well the first time I felt like I was wrong and what I liked was too. I managed to get through it, to accept myself, but after Maggie, I took a bit of a dark turn and well I was drinking a lot and experimenting.”

Kelly smiled and took her hand, she was so proud of alex for talking and just wanted her to know that she was here that she was listening. Alex was always so closed about this and she was finally opening up, although Kelly didn't want to have the x conversation particularly but it was part of open communication.

“Alex it is alright Alex we all have a past and I am here, it isn't going to make me run to hear you have been with other people, you have chosen me”

Alex smiled a little, she wasn't sure that was the case here, this isn't about who, but what she liked and this was just another intimate act that Alex was struggling with, she didn't even like it in herself but she couldn't help how it made her feel.

“I went to a few clubs, and there was one, and it opened my eyes to something different……”

Alex stood and started pacing again, she couldn't admit this, what just happened, but if she didn't she would push kelley away, it was all in or all out time and Alex knew it. She looked at Kelly's kind face, soft she loved her, how had she became so important so quickly, Alex couldn't see a future without her.

“Alex, please, listen to me, everyone has fantasies, and things that excite them, I do, I know we haven't talked about it but there are things I would like to try, that I have never tried but with you I would like to. All people have different things, some are more common, as long as we communicate these needs and agree on what we will and won't be able to do, then nothing is a problem. We respect each other and love each other, as long as we continue to talk we will be alright”

Alex listened, Kelly was just so perfect, she was understanding and caring, and alex was intrigued as to what Kelly’s fantacies were. She decided, she was all in, it was time and if anyone could take her secret without judging her it was Kelly.

“I saw something today at the lab, lena in a simulation, she was being intimate with kara, it wasn't the people I am not interested in Lena or Kara i just, it was a BDSM simulation, and I watched. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't look away. I never can, i love watching, I don't want to join in, I don't want the people it is watching………”

Alex hung her head and took a breath halfway there.

“The BDSM is my favorite thing to watch, and I would like to try that myself, but I don't want to be in control, I want someone else to, I have never tried, and I can understand if your not interested in that and it isn't that I am not happy I am, just watching it excites me. Having myself controlled being able to let go and have someone else in charge, it will be a break from the pressure of always being in control”

Kelly stood and walked towards Alex, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her head, Alex had opened up, and it was clearly hard for her, she had so many barriers to sex, things that she felt about herself it broke Kellys heart. Catching Lena in VR must have been hard for her, being aroused watching her sister and her girlfriend she was worried that this would cause another block for her.

“Alex, it means so much to me that you have shared this, the things your talking about are normal healthy fantasies, there are so many people in this world and they are all different and like different things there is nothing wrong with liking to watch, we could do it together, being aroused by intimacy is not the same as wanting to be with the people involved I know that, being aroused by subtle power play or BDSM is also normal, the distance between pain and pleasure is not that far, and being able to feel like someone else is taking the pressure is something that I can understand, I have to be a mostly silent partner in my work, only guiding softly, I am not free to assert my presence, and I would like the opportunity. As for being aroused by something that you think is taboo, like Kara and Lena, I know it wasn't them, and so do you, its ok, I am still here”

Alex slowly lifted her head, Kelly understood, would be willing to explore with her, she was relieved, and happy and still very aroused from the earlier experience. She turned to Kelly and smiled kissing her passionately. The discussion was over for now.


	34. joint project part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lena starts work on the joint project, brainy feels frustrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mad up alien race. so lets see how i do with that.

Lena was working on the project for the DEO, they would all need to get together at the DEO later in the day but for now Lena would need to test the samples. There was an issue with a group of aliens, they had been living on earth for many years and were peaceful, they had defensive powers only, however over the past few months there had been reports of random powers emerging that were uncontrollable. The adolescent aliens were suffering from a complete lack of control and causing problems. The DEO had looked at the possibility of a virus, a parasite or some kind of accidental cross contamination. They had found nothing and the problem was getting worse.

The group of elder aliens and the adolescents affected and some children had donated blood and skin samples that Lena now had in her possession, along with all the research that the DEO had collected. Right now they had the community quarantined within an area using power dampeners. But there were reports coming in from other areas. Not all aliens registered, so there were an undefined number of potential threats amongst the population. The DEO needed to find out why this was happening and create a countermeasure for it. The aliens themselves were empaths, they felt all the pain they inflicted on others and were a very passive race, the loss of control was causing the adolescence and the community pain.

Lena looked at the blood samples and ran the DNA tests, then the skin samples were under the microscope. She was trying to look for any difference between the different samples. The information about the Emphraens was fascinating and Lena had made her way through most of it by the time that the DNA was run. They appeared to have no special abilities until adolescence, at which time they generated an additional nodule in their brain that gave them the empathic ability and a shiel. Not only a psychic shield but one that could be generated around them to avoid harm in confrontation.

There was no gender in the species, they had no distinction, the reproduction was through the mixing of fluid in a vat of mucus generated by each parent, they would then develop within the mucus using that to nourish the progeny. It was entirely fascinating, they maturation process continued and then one parent would carry the offspring for the remainder of gestation within a pouch, as both had them it was possible for either parent to hold the child.

Kara had gone into Catco knowing that she would be heading to the DEO for the afternoon, the Emphraens also had two hearts, and heart beats, Kara thought it was fascinating, but it was the Key to tracking them down, she would need to bring in any that did not submit for testing and help. She didn't like the thought that the DEO were insisting on mandatory testing and treatment but it was better than having them all imprisoned. They couldn't continue to affect others involuntarily. The Empathic ability seemed to be pushed out to the others in the area. All the pain and hurt in the area pouring into anyone that appeared to be a treat. Some how the shielding had become a channel for their empathic abilities and pushed it into others.

The more this happened the worse they would feel intensifying the pain inflicted. The main issue was they didn't realise it was them causing the issue. They just felt more and more pain. The DEO had at least listened to the refugees when they talked. All the people that were affected were second generation, they had been born on earth and knew nothing more. The elders demonstrated the abilities and were not affected but the children had been. Kara had advocated for them strongly, knowing of the race from her life on Krypton, they were healers and philosophers, passive, they had been conquered easily and imprisoned, not many escaped. It was her impassioned speech that made the DEO listen.

Brainy had searched the archives and everything he could find at the fortress and on the legion ship, there was no record of anything like this happening before. Nothing in the future or in history, which was both irrelevant in the present.

“Director Danvers there is just nothing that gives any clue as to what is causing this condition, there is nothing in the history or in the future history that gives any information. It is impossible at this time to any hypotheses as to what we will need to solve this problem”

Brainy was frustrated, he wasn't used to there being a problem that he couldn't solve or a puzzle that he couldn't work out. He started doubting his own mental abilities and excused himself to run diagnostics. Alex had let him go, he was on no use in his current start, Maybe Lena would come up with something, if anyone could work it out it was her.

Lena had looked at the DNA, there were differences between all three samples. The children and adolescents contained a specific marker that the adults did not, the adolescents and the adults had a marker that the children did not. Each of the samples with both markers had the altered abilities. The skin cells that came from the children, adolescents and adults were also different, they children and adolescents had developed melanin within their skin that the adults did not have. Absorbing the sun's radiation.

Lena made notes and went back to the files, looking at the physiology of the aliens there was the additional lobe, that had to be triggered some how, when going back to the samples there was a hormone that wasn't present before, Lena hypothesized that the hormone stimulated the additional mutation in the brain and could also be responsible for the additional mutation in the DNA, checking the samples she realised she was wrong, the DNA mutation that was different was present in the children, not the adults. Something caused the mutation in the DNA, which meant as the second mutation happened there was a crossover.

Lena was frustrated, she needed to figure out what triggered the first mutation. She needed a break and headed off to get a coffee, she was only gone for twenty minutes, and although out of the lab she was not really taking a break, it was a hot sunny day, so she walked to get an iced coffee and was thinking about the menaline in the skin cells. The children were absorbing sun radiation, from the earth red sun. the planet they came from had a blue sun, another fascinating fact, it was stronger than the yellow for Kryptonians but did not contain UV rays at the same concentration reducing the need for menaline. 

Seeing Kara flying over head on her Lunch patrol kara wondered if that was the issue, did the sun's UV radiation have an impact that she had not thought of. She rushed back to the Lab. using high doses of concentrated UV on the samples she monitored the effect, the more sun the more menoline this wasn't unexpected but definitely confirmed that there was a correlation. Repeating the same on the adolescent blood she was astounded by the results, the more sun the longer the exposure the more amino acids the blood became flooded with. She DNA sequenced the sample again.

The before and after sequencing was astounding, the same DNA following prolonged intense exposure mutated further. This suggested that there was going to be more abilities or problems with each generation of Emphraens. She repeated the test on the blood of the adults and there was no change in DNA although the structure of the blood began to degrade. There was another piece to the puzzle that was missing but Lena had a something. Looking at the clock it was already three she needed to leave.


	35. joint project part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes to the DEO to give her report and Kara is distracted by her and unable to consonrtate.

Lena hadn't had time to change so she arrived at the DEO in her emerald green Dress and Lab coat, her hair flowing around her shoulders. As she walked down the stairs to the command room there was a small breaking sound. She looked up to see Kara blushing and holding two halves of whatever was in her hand, Lena smirked and raised her Brow.

“Work now my love play later”

Alex heard Lena’s voice and walked out of the conference room and greeted her. She was hoping that Lena had found something Brainy had turned up nothing at all.

“Miss Luthor thank you for coming back in, I hope that you have had a chance to study the samples, I am also hoping that you have some good news for us.”

Lena smiled and looked at Alex as she walked in talking to her, she nodded and followed her back into the conference room. Kara and brainy joined them and they all sat around the table, Lena opened her pad and connected it to the screen to show them what she had found.

“I won't bore you with the needless information on the tests that showed nothing, I would like to get straight to the information I have which gives some answers but there is something missing. Like humanoids, the Emphraens have a DNA based structure. However unlike us who have fixed DNA their changed during their adolescence. It is on a selular, chemical and physical level, they develop an additional lobe in their brain that allows for the special skills they have, in addition their skin develops the ability to radiate a shield of sorts.”

Kara watched as Lena spoke, she looked amazing the dress really brought out the colour in her eyes and the lab coat was very sexy scientist. She was covered mostly, but every time she spoke there was a flash of her tongue piercing, no one else would have noticed but karas vision saw it with ultimate clarity every time her mouth opened. She couldn't see the others but she knew they were there and listening to her talk about science was always exciting. She squeezed her hand onto the table and there was a creaking before she was holding part of the table in her hand. Everyone looked around at Kara who was casually trying to disposed of the chunk of table.

“Anyway as you can see here the change is visible in the adolescent and adult Emphraens. The other issue is that there is a second alteration, this time it is the children and adolescents that have the mutation. They were all born here on earth, which means that there is a connection between earth and the mutation, they have additional elements in their skin, melanin. This lead me to believe that the sun has something to do with the mutation, the UV rays to be exact.”

Brainy looked at lena and tilted his head as he was listening. Formulating idea his attention only shifted as kara shifted uncomfortably in the chair and broke the arm. Kara was struggling she was very aroused at this point and although the science was easy for her to understand Lena was was causing her to concentrate more on her desire than the problem at hand.

“Sorry, sorry, um continue”

“The sun affects the adult skin and blood differently it causes degradation, with the other samples with enough concentration it caused further mutation. There was only one sample born on the earth that doesn't have the mutation, but as this is not a virus i can only conclude that it is not exposure to the sun over time that causes it there is something else, there is a step that I am missing”

Lena finished her findings and looked around the room Kara was leaning back almost balancing on the back legs of the chair looking at her legs. Brainy looked as though he was itching to speak and Alex was smiling.

“I would suggest that there is a 98.372% possibility that the mutation happens during the lava phase of procreation, that the period of mixing the genetics into the nutritional Mucus is where the issue happens”

Lena looked at brainy and raised a brow, this had been her conclusion too, but there was only one that didn't have it, so what did his parents do differently to the others.

“We are going to need to speak to the parents of the child subject 102/3DT and find out if there was anything that was different about the way the conceived their child.”

As lena spoke she walked and kara followed over balancing, the chair hit the floor but Kara hovered in place looking at them. Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at her.

“That's enough Kara please go patrol, do something that is not here, you are ruining my budget and we need to discuss this further.”

Kara pouted a little and floated upright and then headed to the door she passed by lena who looked at alex and held up her hand following kara out, she pulled her to the side into a vacant office. The moment hey we're alone Kara kissed her enthusiastically. Lena kissed her back for a moment before placing her hand on karas chest and softly pushing back.

“My love what is wrong, you have been doing better but you are all over the place today, tell me what is it?

Kara blushed a little and looked at her she didn't really know what to say, some days were easier than others, there had been no contact all day and kara was missing her then the way she looked, the piercings, the once she could and couldn't see the tattoos that she had a flash of when lena was pointing, the way she talked about science she was just hitting ever button today.

“Lena there are a lot of things that get me excited when I am around you, your piercings and tattoos I love them, if I can or can't see them, and some of them, the way you talk about science, your beauty your mind, oh rao, today i missed you we didn't get lunch you were gone when I got back from patrol, and you didn't answer my messages, it was a lot, and did you know that your legs look amazing in that dress”

Lena blushed lightly at the compliments, and kissed her softly. Looking at her phone there was 30 messages and 4 missed calls.

“I am sorry my love I didnt realise, I was trying to help Alex and the Emphraens, now we are making progress and I promise that I will spend the evening making it up to you but now I have to go back into the meeting and finish. Please my love, go and patrol and come pick me up in an hour and a half with food ok”

Kara listened she didn't want to leave Lena, but she nodded, she would patrol and do as she asked picking her up with dinner.

Lena returned to the meeting and they finished up, Lena requested the information from the family and samples of the mucus, she needed to check it. They would need to find a way to stop the issues with the already mutated, and they would need to work out how to stop future mutations. But until they fully understood she was unwilling to suggest anything drastic. After all, she wasn't a geneticist, which is what they needed.


	36. joint project part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final peice of the puzzle, now its time to work on a solution

Lena insured that Kara was satisfied the night before their third day of working on the joint project. She took out all her visible piercings and places invisible spacers, she wore pants and a turtle neck, she only had one so she hoped that this didn't continue for too long. She wanted to do everything that she could to give Kara a fair chance of controlling herself, she knew that she was struggling with this new desire and she wanted nothing more than to make it alright again.

They arrived separately, Lena by car and Kara flew in after her patrol. They met around the command desk Kara the last to arrive to a place next to Alex and Brainy. Alex had managed to get some information from the parents and there was something different about the process with their child. They had come into season before the ship landed on earth, so their first stage was completed on the ship. She had also managed to get a significant amount of Mucus. The information was passed amongst them and Lena headed to the lab at the deo using the sun lamps that were normally for Kara.

To her surprised Kara joined her in the lab, of course Lena knew that she was a science guild member now and was happy to have the help but she was worried about the proximity. Unbelievably today Kara had managed to keep herself under control and was unbelievably helpful. Kara prepared the samples each sample was exposed to sunlight at varying levels cultured and handed to lena for analysis, half for DNA sequencing and half for microscopic analysis. After six slide Kara smiled.

“I think we have it Lena this one is different. Here look under the microscope.”

Lena looked up, was Kara looking at them before her each time she gave them over, she looked at her and raised a brow.

“You don't need the microscope then, why didn't you do that bite and leave the sequencing to me? With two of us it's been quicker but you could have just watched until it changed, couldn't you?”

Kara blushed and looked down at her feet as she was grinding her boot into the floor. She was not sure what to say, lena was right she could have it would have reduced the time further but she was enjoying working with Lena.

“Well, no i don't need it, and um, yes i could have, but um, I wanted to work with you, be helpful”

Lena thought that it was adorable, but at the same time she wished Kara had just got them there faster. The change in the cells was apparent but the mutation was not present. The cells changed earlier like with a melanoma, a mutation in a cell, Lena had Kara produce samples at 5% increments, she tested them using DNA sequencing. There was a requirement for between 55-60% of the cells mutated before the DNA was affected which translated into 6rem of radiation absorption. 

Lena had Brainy cultivate the radiation treatments for testing. She was hoping that it would be possible to use them to reverse the side effects of the radiation on the cells. They were able to reverse the effect on the Mucus until the 55-60%range but after that there was no effect.

“Its ok Lena you will get this, if anyone can work this out it's you, just, um let me take you for a break we can talk and have something to eat. Some time out of the lab may help”

Lena reluctantly agreed and they walked out to get something to eat, as they were walking Kara talked about science with Lena, how they did things on Krypton the things they used science for. It was during a story about the yellow sun lamp that Lena took an interest. They talked and this moved to red sun lamps, and then Lena stopped.

“I think that it is Kara, I think I have an idea, something that can manage this,help people anyway, i mean the red sunlamp it drains you slowly, and can lower your super abilities to a manageable level, the yellow ones on Krypton gave you superpowers for a brief period until the radiation was out of your cells. It didn't change the fundamentals of your physiology just the cells. If we can recreate the Blue sun in portable emitters maybe that will remove enough of the yellow sun to make the ability dormant. Then we can educate them so that they know about the mutation and how it is caused.”

Lena was excited and walking quickly, Kara was impressed that she could walk so fast in those heels. But she followed along listening to Lena and began smiling, wider as she heard what she was saying. When Lena stopped speaking kara put her arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

“That is a great theory, maybe the blue sun emitters could be a little like the image inducers, small that just attaches to the skin, that way they can have an image centre to avoid them being spotted, the individuals will be able to keep their anonymity and go about their lives.”

Lena loved that Kara was so enthusiastic but Lena was a scientist, she wanted to test the theory and the level of radiation, if it was harmful to people that would be in the vicinity, if it had an impact on the environment. There were so many things to do and test before they could even try on an actual Emphraens. However they had a plan.

Returning to the DEO Lena spoke to Alex and brainy, they worked out the ratios of light and what needed to be absorbed to simulate the Blue sun. brainy lena kara and alex were all working together, and things were moving quickly. Kara prepared the samples, brainy made the algorithm to balance the light rays, Lena created the emitter and alex performed the tests. There was a singular focus and they were all working together. They tried the proximity to the blue sun using Kara, if her strength increased then they knew there was an effect outside the target area. Finding the level that was safe took a few attempts brainy calculating the strength.

They needed it to remove the radiation and replace it so it needed to be stronger than the sun. it was late into the evening when they finally had a working prototype, Lena even built in the emitter for Kara, she wanted Kara’s input to be taken into account and it was possible. The four of them manage to have something to test. Lena promised to be available if it didn't work, but she would need to get back to LCorp. This week she had spent two and a half days at the DEO and a significant amount of time in the VR. Brainy and Alex would test the emitters on willing Emphraens and if successful Lena would manufacture enough for all of them. When they finally called it a night Kara scooped her up to take her home much to the annoyance of Alex.

“You know this outfit didn't make you less attractive, you are beautiful to me in every outfit Lena, but thank you for helping”


	37. its good to take a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy is left to figure out the finalities of the emitters before testing on live subjects.

Brainy was left for the weekend to test the emitters, Lena had left a list of acceptable parameters that they needed to meet before she would manufacture them, she had been burned before and was not planning to have that happen again. She insisted that the radiation would not be felt by any human or alien even in contact, that they would need to be of a strength to fight the radiation of the sun. this needed to work moving forward but the initial stage would be a detox, using concentrated blue sun radiation, to push all the sun radiation out of the cells first.

Brainy was doing his best to calculate the strength of the initial dose followed by the strength needed to keep the sun at bay. He had been working on samples all day and was getting more and more frustrated with the failures. He was muttering to himself and pacing in the Lab when Nia arrived, he had missed their dinner date so she had gone to find him. She walked in, wearing a mid length red dress and carrying take out.

“Brainy, did you forget about something that you were supposed to do today?”

Brainy was unaware of the time and feeling frustrated. He didn't even initially notice what nia was wearing until he finally turned around mid conversation.

“Nia I have not forgotten anything, I am a twelfth level intellect and I have an exemplary memory, there is nothing that I have mi…sed, oh my Nia Nal you look amazing what time, ah I see where as I didn't forget our date I may have not been mindful of the time.”

Nia smiled and moved over to Brainy showing him the bag of food.

“Nia Nal I am not in the position I need to be to commence testing tomorrow on the Emphraens, Lena will not help them until she is convinced there is no harm being done by the solution. I am unable to create the correct amount of radiation to maintain the level needed, without there being a radius of .5 meters and that is unacceptable to Lena, although there appears to be no adverse effects of radiation on the human cells, she said that there is a likelihood prolonged exposure, it is just so, so frustrating”

Nia looked at Brainy and could see that he was getting emotional about this she was concerned that this was more the issue than the task set. She took his hand and lead him over to a table and placed the food down.

“Brainy, talk to me I don't know much about science but maybe talking it out will help, and having something to eat will help, please sit with me, sometimes its good to take a break”

Brainy decided to sit down and eat he talked through the design and the issues he was having, the emitters that were safe were not strong enough they needed to be twice as strong and that came at the price Lena was not willing to pay. Even though he had hypothesized an 80% probability that they would have no effect, Lena would not take a 20% chance for all of the 300 known Emphraens in National city, she was concerned that the combined radiation would cause a significant drop in that figure and had clear guidelines.

Nia was looking at the emitter and the image inducer, the image inducer had to pads two sides and the emitter only had one. Nia asked about why the image inducer was dual.

“Well Nia Nall, the image inducer creates a matrix all over the body that hides the origin of the wearer to all around from all angels even when moving, when the emitter was on one side only there was an issue. The next that it created had weak points the further from the emitter, that meant there was points where when moving the was a breakdown in the net, splitting the inducers immitters meant that they had to cover less of the indivisual……….”

Brainy's voice trailed into mumbling and he stood up leaning forward he kissed Nia passionately on the lips and smiled.

“Nia Nall you are a genius, the radiation from the sun is everywhere, the cells are being assaulted from all directions, the cover is too thin that is why it isn't working. Maybe if we have a dual emitter like with the inducers, we will be able to have a secure net at a lower frequency, your brilliant”

Brainy went back to the workstation and started to work on a lower dose that was doubled by the emitters it still wasn't enough but with three a triad of emitters it was possible to have a lower dose that met the need for the individuals. Once he finally managed to get the simulations to prove his hypothesis he went to find Alex, he didn't even speak to Nia as he rushed out. She sat at the table and smiled, shaking her head lightly.

“Director Danvers, I have some news, I have managed to find the solution to the last problem, within Miss Luthor’s parameters, the trials to start tomorrow as planned.”

Alex locked up she was just about to head out, but nodded and followed Brainy to the lab. When she arrived she saw Nia sat at the table and tilted her head before looking back at Brainy.

“Do you always Leave civilians, even if they are superheroes alone in a top secret government Lab unattended.”

Alex knew that there was no issue with Nia, she was due to get her own credentials soon but seeing how she was dressed she figured that brainy had not made the date that he had scheduled for this evening. Nia giggled knowing that Alex was making fun of Brainy and looked up to see his face all flustered and stuttering.

“She is joking Brainy just show her so we can finish our meal.”

Brainy proceeded to show the new design and the simulations, the projections and everything sample test that he had run, giving a very long explanation to how it was all worked out and solved. Alex’s patience was wearing thin all she needed to see was the projection that showed it worked and within the guidelines set by lena so that it could be constructed by LCorp.

“Shush, that's enough Brainy, I am authorising the tests, send the information over to Lena and call it a night, you may be happy with a date in the Lab bit I have other plans and a beautiful woman waiting for me.”

Brainy went to speak and Nia gave him a look he closed his mouth and nodded finishing off before finally giving Nia his full attention.


	38. Saturday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has to go to LCorp to catch up Kara doesnt make that easy

The last thing that Lena really wants on a saturday morning was to go into LCorp, but she had neglected her own company in favour of the DEO project and her own side project, Jess would have kept most things ticking over nicely in her absence as always she couldn't help but think that she needed yet another raise. She needed to spend a good few hours catching up on her own work but waking up next to Kara made the decision so much more difficult.

Kara knew the moment that Lena awoke she always did she stroked her back lightly and kissed her forehead softly.

“Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep”

Lena thought that was possibly the best way to wake up and don't ever want to go back to waking up in her bed alone, super emergencies aside of course, she would never want Kara to be any less than the amazing woman than she is, that perhaps was the reason she wanted to help Kara learn to control herself, using kryptonite or a red sun lamp would have made her less than she is, she was spectacular in every way and she wouldn't want her to be anything else.

“As always my love, I slept perfectly with you here, so much so that I don't want to get up, but I know that if I want to take you on a date tonight then I need to work today.”

Kara pouted a little and then kissed her again only this time it was passionate and conveying all the love that she felt for Lena. Lena kissed her back Kara was definitely not helping with her difficulties in not wanting to leave the bed. She would need to use all her resolve to get into LCorp today. Indulging her desire for Kara for a few more moments before she finally moved away from her and smiled softly.

“Kara, come on now, no pouting, I have to work you have to patrol and tonight we are going on a date”

Kara's eyes lit up, they had been talking about a real date since the conversation regarding Kara’s miscommunication. She was excited to finally have a proper date. As much as everyone laughed and joked about covert dating that the two had been doing for three years Kara had yet to experience an actual date. Lena had kept what they were doing a secret and she was practically bursting at the seems to find out.

“Where will this date be? What will we be doing? I am going to need to know, so I can pick an outfit to wear”

Lena chuckled and looked at Kara, she was not going to tell her what they were doing she was enjoying watching the excitement build in her and she wanted the date to be perfect she had thought about it a lot. Lena was used to people wanting fine wining and dining, elaborate trips expensive outings. Lena didn't think that any of that was Kara, after all there is nowhere that she could take her that she couldn't get to on her own quicker. Fancy restaurants had meals to small to satisfy a Kryptonian and Kara didn't like Lena spending money. She moaned about the amount she spent in the sex shop on toys that would only been destroyed, Lena had tried to explain that the interest in her personal account that built up while in the shop was enough to buy th buidness and the toys didnt even make a dent in her account but Kara wouldnt hear of it, she wanted to be able to contribute and insisted on paying half.

“There is little that I can tell you about the date, it is a surprise and is going to stay that way. I will tell you this, I am wearing jeans and t shirt and jacket with some comfortable shoes. I will pick you up at seven thirty.”

Kara whined a little and then nodded she knew that Lena had been planning somehting but she had no idea what. She had brunch planned with Alex before her afternoon shift at the DEO and she was going to help Kara prepare. She kissed Lena once more and smiled.

“You win, you always win, I will make Coffee and breakfast and have it ready for when you out of the shower”.

Lena chuckled Lightly and slid out of bed, Kara would not be making breakfast that Lena was 100% sure off, she walked to the bathroom and got into the shower. She wondered where her breakfast would come from today? Kara thought nothing of flying halfway around the world to get her food, she didn't realise that was an amazing gift, to be able to enjoy fresh authentic food whenever she wanted, kara gave her so much she just wanted tonight to be perfect.

Kara slipped out of bed and headed out to the balcony in her suit she decided to pop to columbia for some coffee beans and then she selected tropical fruits, pineapple, mango, passion fruit, dragon fruit, and coconut. Then she popped to get crepes from france and cream from cornwall. Heading back to Lena’s penthouse she ground the coffee and made a pot, sliced all the fruit and laid it out for Lena. she smiled as she had done the work herself, mostly even made the coffee. She looked up smiling as Lena walked out Hair in a ponytail, wearing casual jeans, a shirt and a jacket. Kara’s heart stopped as she saw her she looked so different in casual clothes, more rebellious especially with the piercings all replaced.

“I um, oh Rao lena that is um, wow you look, um are you sure you have to go to work, um I made breakfast and um, well now I am not exactly hungry”

Lena laughed and looked at Kara, her pupils were blown and Lena knew that look, she wouldn't get anywhere near LCorp if she entertained Kara right now, but she did want to, the way that she was looking at her she knew exactly what she wanted. The way she was watching her as she moved around the breakfast island Lena knew that breakfast was out, and she needed to leave now if she was going.

“Kara now you stop that, stop it, come one you know I have to go to work, don't make this harder on me”

Lena edged around the table as kara moved closer, she was like a lion stalking her prey, Lena was scared it was unbelievably exciting, she couldn't give in to her she had to go, the low growling sound coming from Kara was exciting and she really wanted her, backing up to the door Lena looked at her she was clearly restraining herself as best she could with her speed Lena could never have gotten this far. Fumbling behind herself she took hold of the doorknob and opened the door slipping out. On the other side she rested against the door, heart beating out of control, chest heaving.

Kara was controlling her urge to get to Lena to hold her kiss her, she wanted to make love to her right there and then, she moved after her, as lena moved towards the door and told her to stop, she took a deep breath, she could smell Lena and her own, Lena wanted her to but was controlling herself Kara could do this she wasn't a slave to her own desires she could. She let Lena slip out the door and moved to it standing the otherside, Lena was breathing heavily and her heart was beating so fast, as fast as Kara’s but she had the strength. The strength to walk away from Kara. she gathered up the breakfast and flew it to LCorp she didn't want Lena to miss out. Leaving a small note.

:my darling Lena, you are stronger than I and I love you, you helped me control myself today, please eat your breakfast, I will see you tonight”


	39. Saturday afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena uncovers a problem at LCorp and Kara worries about her date night clothes

Lena smiled at the note when arriving she sent a text to Kara before opening her computer and starting to work. There was a message from Brainy he was going to begin testing and she was suddenly distracted. She didn't like to leave a job unfinished but she needed to take care of LCorp too. She messaged him back reminding him of the parameters, not that he would have forgotten but she wanted to ensure there was a trail incase anything happened, she had been burned once by the Led dispersal, she wasn't having that happen again.

Lena waded through the emails and memos’ the requests and reports pausing briefly here and there to see Brainy's progress. Things were not moving in the right direction but she had faith that he could work it out, if there was no progress she would go into the DEO tomorrow to help work out the problems but now she needed to focus. She went back to the reports and found that there was a discrepancy, there was money missing, it wasn't a lot, in the grand scheme of things but there was just over a half a million. She wasn't sure where the money was gone but she set about working it out.

Kara had patrolled after dropping off the breakfast and then met Alex, they were going to have brunch at noonans before Alex went to work. They sat across from each other at the table, and Kara ordered twice what she normally had, Alex raised a brow and looked at Kara. there had been no incidents but kara was acting like she hadn't eaten in a week.

“Kara what is the matter, this is a lot even for you. Is there something bothering you?”

Kara looked at Alex, she missed breakfast and was hungry but she was also anxious, she didn't know what to wear or what they would be doing. She knew Lena had a lot of money, that she could do anything or take her to all sorts of places and she didn't want that, all she wanted was time with Lena, where there were together and sharing an experience. It didn't have to be fancy it didn't have to be expensive. She was concerned that it would be something that she couldn't match. Although Lena was wearing casual clothes.

“Well um, I missed breakfast this morning, Lena was wearing jeans and had her Piercings in and, well she looked amazing and I got distracted, she left and I took the food to LCorp, um, I also have a date, a first date with Lena tonight. Um we are going to go out, and she won't tell me where, I don't know what to wear but she said I just needed something casual and comfortable. She could do anything it could be anywhere, I don't want to embarrass her”

Alex smiled and looked at Kara, they had been going out to dinner, lunch, gala’s and god knows what else for nearly three years, but Kara always worried about social events that she wasn't used to Alex knew this would only end one way.

“Come on pack this up, we can go to your Loft and look at options for tonight, as for what she is planning, Lena will only do something that she thinks you will like, she knows you well enough to pick something that you will enjoy, come on let's go.”

Kara smiled at her, Alex always knew how to make her feel comfortable and even though she knew that she hated helping her pick an outfit but always did, Alex was always there for her and she loved her for that. She was Kara’s rock for many years, she made her feel welcome and part of the family. She started to get the food together and stood heading out of noonans and off to her loft.

“Ok Kara so something comfortable and casual, let's start with some nice blouses shall we?”

Alex took her position on the couch this was a tried and tested role now. She would wait while Kara tried on some clothes. She would put on a beautiful outfit that looks amazing and then try everything else in her closet before going back to the first outfit. She started to eat her buns as kara came out. Apple bottom jeans, blue silk button up, blue jacked and some knee high boots, she looked great. 

“Oh that looks…….” Alex thought she looked amazing but didn't get to finish.

Outfit 2: black pants, loafers and a light green button up with a light cardigan

“Thats nice Kara but…….” Alex sighed “blue is more your colour.

Outfit 3: navy skirt, slip on shoes, a white shirt and navy blazer

“Um no, that looks……” Alex didn't know how to get Kara to focus, this was worse than normal she would normally at least wait for some response.

Outfit 4: a summer dress and dolly shoes

“Oh god, kara pleas……..” Alex needed a moment kara was moving so fast it was like strobe lighting.

Outfit 5: pink pants, floral shirt and a pink blazer.

Hara haven't heard anything Alex had tried to say, Alex hadn't even managed to get the word out with this outfit and she was starting to feel queasy. Kara was moving so fast she was almost a blur on the last outfit alex shouted stop and kara who was half way back to her room pulled up and looked back at her sheepishly.

“That is not the outfit for tonight, it clashes, the summer dress really how much do you want to stand out? Its winter, the skirt is nice with the blazer but that is to formal you look like your going to an interview. The black pants or jeans will work nicely with the silk shirt which really brings out your eyes. Now please just stand still for two moments, my head is spinning and I think if I watch you spin anymore I am going to be sick”

Kara chuckled and put her hand over her mouth, she hadn't wanted to make alex feel sick but she needed to decide this was important. She slowly moved back to the bedroom and put on the outfit she first had on, and then put her hair up, she braided both sides and swept them behind her head weaving into a single braid at the back leaving the rest of her hair down. She walked back and looked at Alex who was a little less green.

“What do you think of this hair for tonight? I am going on a date as Kara so I can't have my hair down although I know Lena liked it, I don't want anyone recognising me”

Alex smiled kara looked perfect she watched as she moved towards her and the sticky buns. Alex stood up and put her hand out. Stopping kara in her tracks, and smiled giving her a small hug.

“No sticky buns until you're back in sweats, that outfit and hair is perfect and I don't want to go through that again to pick another. Not to mention i have to be at the DEO in twenty. So go change and then you can eat sticky buns ok”

Kara hugged her sister and blushed, before turning around and heading to her room. She came back to the room for breakfast and to say goodbye to alex. She decided on an afternoon of Disney before a shower and getting dressed for her date. She felt better after having alex pick out her outfit.


	40. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara go on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy the date chapter i wanted to do something cute and fun.

Lena had just received a message to inform her that the tests were moving on, she didn't have time to look at the information it would have to wait, the money had been tracked and was being siphoned off to a Lillian Luthor subsidiary, it was infuriating to know that there was someone still in LCorp that was more loyal to her mother than her, but it was not going to ruin her date, she quickly freshened up heading to the garage to get a car to pick up Kara. she drove to her loft and as she pulled up Kara walked out of the building. Lenas breath caught in her chest, she was a vision, beautiful she looked like an angel.

Kara opened the door and slid into the car, kissing Lena softly and smiling. She looked at her and smiled, Lena looked as stunning now as she did this morning. She always did but thankfully she was able to control herself this time and as Lena moved into traffic, taking Kara’s hand and holding it as they drove out of the city. After a little drive Kara could see lights up ahead, she smiled as she realised that it was a fair, like they used to have in Midvale when she was young, with rides and games, candyfloss and there would be hotdogs, and toffee apples, games, Rao this was going to be amazing.

Lena knew that she had been rumbled the moment kara’s eyes caught sight of the lights, she knew that she would look. She smiled softly and gave her hand a squeeze.

“Is this alright Kara, I thought that we could play games and ride the ferris wheel, dance and you could eat as much as you like and no one will notice. It's not going to be too noisy is it?”

Kara squeezed back she was excited and looked at her with a beaming smile, this was perfect absolutely perfect.

“No Lena Alex and I used to do this all the time, I love it, I, I can get candy floss and toffee apples and ride on the wheel with you, kiss you at the top. We can have fun and just be together it is all I wanted its, perfect.”

Pulling up to the fair they got out of the car, Kara was bouncing on the balls of her feet looking around and smiling at everything babbling about what she was going to do first. Lean pulled her closer and put her arm around her waist. Kara placed her arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. They walked through the fair and started at the hotdog truck to get a few for Kara and one for Lena, they ate as they walked around and Lena seen how Kara’s eyes lit up when she saw the stuffed toys. It was an archery game, Lena smiled she was quite good at archery so she went over and paid for a try.

The first arrow hit an outer ring and she raised a brow the sights were off, clearly in an attempt to cheat the player. She took her second arrow, slowly pulling back the bow and rubbing her thumb across her lip she used free sighting to take the second shot, hitting the second ring. The final shot Lena took a breath and eased out the final arrow, hitting the bullseye. The vender looked impressed and handed over a mid sized prize. As Lena turned and handed it to Kara with a smile she pulled it into her and held it tight.

“Lena this is, it is amazing no one has won me a bear before, i love it, thank you”

Lena blushed, and moved forward to give Kara a small kiss on the lips, stroking her face. She loved the way Kara lit up over small things, she could have brought her anything but the act of winning the bear seemed to make it more important. 

“Well maybe if your lucky we will have a whole sleuth of bears by the time we head home. Although I may need a bigger penthouse.”

They carried on through the fair, food followed by a game or a ride Kara had stopped at the bell and hammer game, the man had taunted her saying that a scrawny thing like her couldn't ring the bell. Lena knew that this was the way he would get people to play the game, she knew that it was rigged and that Kara would be able to ring the bell easily. Lena smirked at him and hugged Kara, whispering in her ear.

“Go on just not to hard ok, show him not to belittle a woman but not that you are a superpowered beautiful goddess, I want the one with the rainbow flag please”

Kara flushed at Lena’s words but wouldn't be able to deny her. She stepped forward, and paid for three swings. The first one she got half way, and judge how much more strength that she needed to get it all the way. She hit it again and the bell rang, the man surprised looked at her, double ring for a big prize one ring a small. She effortlessly rang the bell again and looked at the man.

“Please may I have the bear with the rainbow flag, my beautiful girlfriend has taken a shine to it.”

The man handed the teddy over and grimace looking at kara, the shy reporter sood with an arm full of bears. Kara smiled brightly and took the bear handing it over to Lena with a kiss. They carried on walking Lena laughing lightly if that poor man only knew who he was talking to, she took kara’s hand and suggested that it was a good idea to put the teddies in the car before the ferris wheel and dancing.

Once the bears were safely in the car and kara had finished her third hotdog they stood in line for the ferris wheel. Lena srood with both her hands in Kara’s back pockets and stood in line. It was getting a little nippy but Kara was so warm, it gave her all the excuse she needed to cuddle in. they kissed and snuggled in the cue waiting for the ride. Sitting in the bucket finally they went up and around. As they reached the top the wheel stopped and they kissed. It was cliche but it was something that Lena had always wanted, she wouldn't admit it, but things that others got to do as teenagers she missed out on and there was something about that, which always bothered her.

“The view up here is beautiful, I know that you can fly and see more than I can but this is beautiful”

Kara smiled and held her close she was taking in the view she most loved in the world. Gazing at Lena she smiled and nodded.

“This view is beautiful, but mine is the best view in the world.”

The date ended with dancing, both women swaying lightly in the centre of the dancefloor at the end of the evening, kissing softly under the moonlight.


	41. passing threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian pays Lena a visit, and leaves a threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i can you guys stand a little angst? Lillian needs to do somthing?

Sunday was a lovely day, they spent it all together with the exception of patrolling and every patrol ended the same way with Kara coming back to Lena with something special they had a couch full of stuffed animals which Kara snuggled into and Lena thought it was so adorable she took a photo. They watched movies talked and spent a lot of time in the bedroom, however it was monday morning and she had to go to work. Lena was not any happier about leaving this morning but she had to, maybe she should take a holiday. Her and Kara could talk about it later, she also thought that maybe she should ask if Kara wanted to move in, she didnt go home often now anyway.

Arriving at LCorp she sat at her desk and turned on her laptop only to be shocked moments later by the image of her mother looking back at her.

“Hello Mother, I am not sure why or how you have taken over my laptop but I thought I was clear the other day, you made your choice clear, and we have nothing further to discuss”

Lillian's perfect sculpted raised a little but the stoic nature of her matriarcal face remained the same. Lena looked at her wondering if she realised that she had found the money going to Lillian. She couldn't think of anything else that lillian could want.

“I also made my position very clear Lena, I am your mother and everything I do is for my children whether or not they believe me. I have had several photos stopped from reaching the press yesterday and today. It would appear that you went out with that Kryptonian, and were spotted hugging kissing and dancing, there are a significant amount of images, I don't have to remind you of what the press will do with that.”

Pictures from the date at the fair were flashing across Lena’s screen and she found herself smiling at them and watching images of her and Kara kissing and dancing. The smile soon dropped as they disappeared and Lillian's face was returned to the screen.

“Well mother I don't know why you would go to all that trouble to do that I have no interest in what the press thinks about my relationship, I am not at all embarrassed about my relationship, that is your burden to bear”

Lillian shook her head looking at Lena she was simply being preposterous, the press would have a field day with her dating a woman, if it wasn't hard enough for a woman to be taken seriously in this world without being strong, here she was making heart eyes at that Alien menace.

“It is my burden, only because you are acting like an unruly teenager again, I managed to stop this getting out the first time, but i do not have the patience to go through that particular phase again, it was unbecoming of a Luthor the first time”

Lillian pursed her lips and leaned forward, if she was mad or annoyed Lena had no clue after all her fae didn't move regardless, she often wondered if Lillian was capable of emotion at all.

“You may not care but the board and investors will, i do not have the time or patience to be cleaning up after you and your pet aliens romantic endeavors”

Lena knew she shouldn't, she knew that she shouldn't let that woman provoke her, but she couldn't help it. She just hated it, Lillian was trying to dismiss how she felt for Kara, who she was yet again as an adolescent phase that needed to be squashed, and she couldn't believe she called Kara a pet she was brilliant and kind. This woman had no right to speak about her, kara did nothing but help people and Lillian well she just destroyed everything and everyone she touched.

“Now that is a shame Mother you cleaned up my office so nicely the other day for me, I thought you enjoyed cleaning up the remnants of my sexual exploits, I have no patience for you, Kara is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and if she will have me I will make her mine permanently”

For the first time ever Lena was sure that she saw a reaction on Lillian's face, it was disgusting, but it was something but it was gone almost as soon as it arrived. Lillian had instantly made the connection to the mess she cleaned up in Lenas office and the activities that had taken place. She lost composure for a split second.

“Don't be so uncouth and disagreeable Lena, you are just as impetus as you were as a child, and overly emotional. I am not interested in knowing what you do with that thing in your office or anywhere else, and it is imperative that the world doesn't know either. If you refuse to see what is in front of you that Aliens especially kryptonians are a threat and stay away from her, then I will remove her from you. I will not let you drag our name through this”

Lena looked at the screen as Lillian’s image fizzled off, she stood, slamming her hand down on the desk. Dam it that woman always has to have the last word and what did she mean, how was she going to take Kara away. Lena’s heart rate spiked as panic set in and she heard the balcony door open and felt two arms softly wrap around her from behind and a gentle kiss to her neck.

“Lena darling what is it. I heard your heart rate jump and i thought you were in trouble but your alone, what happened?”

Lena relaxed into the comfort of Kara and turned into her holding on tightly, she felt the tears that were threatening to fall make their way out of her eyes, as kara held her.

“My mother, she intercepted photos from our date, and she is not happy, I said something I shouldn't and she just threatened you, she cant stop me wanting you, so she is going to take you away”

Lillian turned off her computer and reached for her purell, sanitizing her hands, in her mind she knew that whatever she may have touched in that office was no longer in her hands but she still felt dirty, she decided that it was time to focus on removing the kryptonian. She had never gone after Kara, she had no interest in her, but she was starting to wish that when she had her powerless she had just disposed of her.


	42. someone to protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara head to the DEO to get help from Alex and the DEO

Kara and Lena found themselves at the DEO, Brainy had finished all the trials and was successful in generating a device that was functioning and able to correct the radiation.

“I have finished Miss Luthor I believe that we are ready to start construction and I believe that we can have this completed within three weeks.”

Lena looked up and nodded, that wasn't why they were at the DEO and Lena felt a little guilty about forgetting that she had a project to complete, but right now all she could think about was her Mother, what she was doing and how she was planning to take Kara away. They had come to the DEO to ask Alex to help with tracking Lillian, after all this concerned Kara she would help.

“Thank you Brainy, I will have the schematics sent to production but that is not why we are here, where is Alex”

Brainy looked confused and pointed towards the training area. Lena smiled and headed to the training area withKara, she needed to talk to her and wasn't willing to wait for there to be a good time, after all she had no idea how far Lillian had made it through her plans the money had been being taken for a few months now. Lillian may have only just made the treat but she knew Lillian if she made it now then there was already a plan in mind, it was probably already finished or close to it. She was not willing to take the chance not with Kara, not now, not since she finally got everything that she wanted and dreamed of for three years.

“Lena I don't think that it is a good idea to interrupt Alex when she is training new recruits she doesn't like to be interrupted.”

Kara was always concerned about interrupting, she knew that the first few weeks of training Alex was very hard on the recruits, she trained them until they nearly broke she was never soft and caring, not until she was sure, sure that they were able to survive in the field then she would relax. The statistics at the National City DEP were the best in the country, new recruits would drop out at a high rate here but Alex lost far less than any other place. Interrupting her would be a bad idea, if she showed that she cared the recruits would know that this is a strategy.

“My mother is worse than Lex, Kara he was a genius but he was an egomaniac and thought that he couldn't lose because of his righteousness. My Mother is just as bright, just as egocentric, but she's a strategist far better than Lex, he liked to brag about his plans, Lillian doesn't tell you what is coming and always has a plan B.”

Continuing down to the training room Lena, would not be deterred. She entered the room and looked at the session, Alex was literally fighting four recruits at a time, and they were losing, Lena was impressed but not shocked. She walked into the circle of recruits and raised her brow trying to catch Alex’s eye. Once the four new agents were flat on their backs Alex started to scan the room to pick the next four participants. Everyone shuffled nervously. Alex caught the eye of Lena and pulled her brows together.

“Training of new recruits is a closed session, there is no contractors allowed not even supergirl and you know better, or do I have to remind you in the training room?”

Kara looked uncomfortable but stood tall, Lena raised her head high and pursed her lips, the look on Alex’s face may have given her pause if she wasnt so focused on saving Kara. She wasn't going to back down now, not for anything or anyone. She had gone up against her mother alone to many times, to often she push everyone away to keep them safe. This time it had to be different her successes were always temporary and she needed to keep Kara safe. Kara took her hand and tried to pull her out of the room, she didn't want to hurt her so she only used human strength. Lena shrugged her off and looked at Alex. who was turning away to continue the training session.

“Lillian is back, and has made a direct threat towards supergirl, she had financial backing from someone within LCorp, I have cut off her funds but I fear it is too late. You are here to protect as is Supergirl, now she needs your protection”

Alex turned and looked at Lena, Kara saw the flash of fear on her face it was brief but it was there, it wasn't that she was afraid of Lillian, but Alex was afraid of one thing, she was always afraid of losing Kara. that was her one weakness in this situation and Kara knew Lena was aware of that. Alex walked towards Lena.

“Vasquez take over, Luthor, you may be some big shot in your life but here you are a guest at my behest and I didnt invite you. Maybe I should invite you into training and remind you of why I am the person in charge here? You don't tell me what my job is, I am the director. Your money and status means nothing to me. Vasquez I am going to ensure that this visitor, leaves I will not stand for any further interruptions. Come with me, Luthor”

Alex took lena by the arm and guided her out of the room, once out of eye shot of the new recruits she let go of lena. She needed to keep up appearances she needed to maintain the illusion that she care for noone, that she would happily remove them all and their prospects for the future.

“Lena I am sorry, are you alright? What has happened?”

Lena raised her brow, she looked at alex. She understood the power play she was the CEO of LCorp, after all. It didn't stop the sting of being belittled like that in front of the new recruits. She was constantly fighting with the legacy of her family, and working in the DEO she had to prove herself over and over again. This was worth it though for Kara.

“I am not the one that you should be worried about Alex. My mother has made a direct threat to Kara. She is not happy about us dating, she know exactly who she is and has said that she will remove Kara if I can not stay away from her, I spoke to Kara about staying away, about giving up and she doesnt want that any more than I do”

Alex looked at Lena, she was willing to give up Kara to save her, but at the same time she knew that Kryptonians only love once and that would be as much of a death sentence to her sister as anything Lillian had planned. Alex looked between the two women seeing the pained expression on both their faces and nodded.

“Right that is not an option, I will not let your mother take love away from anyone else in my family, she took my father she isn't taking my sister, I need to finish training until lunch and then they have an afternoon of firearms. Tell brainy to reinitiate, Cadmus protocall”


	43. looking for Lillian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lena and Kara get brainy working on finding Lillian and Lena find it hard to do nothing.

Lena and Kara spoke to Brainy about the protocol and he raised his eyes but did as he was told to do. There was a change in the screens and there were visuals on hundreds of locations, people and files called up. Each location and person was checked,and footage of each was reversed as Brainy sat there looking at everything at the same time. Lena was impressed they had a algorytm set out, so that all locations and people were instantly locatable and then they are followed using all the traffic cameras, ATM’s satalights to track their movements back to the last point of activation to give them an idea of the movements of suspected Cadmus personnel. 

Kara looked at Lena she bit her lip and moved forward, placing her hand on to Lena’s shoulder.

“We will find her, we will work this out, we are going to work together, we are stronger together. I finally have you Lena I am not going anywhere, I told you this years ago, I will always be here”

Lena looked at Kara she was always so loyal so positive, even though being with her, being her friend her lover had once again put a target on her back. Placing her hand over Kara’s she smiled softly she wanted nothing more than to hold her kiss her, just to make sure that she was safe in her arms and never let her go. She started to think about the emitters and wondered if she could use them to boost Kara’s abilities, they could be built into the suit to give her a boost when needed. That way if Lillian came after her with Kryptonite she could regain her strength.

“Supergirl, if she comes after you with Kryptonite, could we counteract the power drain with an emitter of Blue sun rays? Make you stronger to fight through it?”

Kara looked at Lena, she had once been to a planet with a blue sun, her powers were magnified quite considerably, much more than with the yellow sun, however she didn't know what effect it would have on her, or the kryptonite. It was after all the adaptation to the yellows sun radiation that made her intolerant to fragments of her home world.

“Lena, we have the Kryptonite shield you built, the sun makes me weak to kryptonite under a red sun i am able to touch, walk live on my own world, or what's left of it. I am not sure that the blue sun would protect me, it could make the Kryptonite stronger.”

Lena had never really thought about the correlation between the sun’s radiation and the Kryptonite, she scalded herself she knew that Kara had gone to Argo, and seen her mother and she had not thought about it scientifically, she had been thinking with her heart and how she would have given anything for a chance to see her mother. She didn't think about what that meant, Kara had been on a piece of Krypton, she had come back and was not harmed in any way.

“Well maybe that it is not such a good idea, maybe we could test it and see, but maybe we could use the blue sun to heal you instead of the yellow sun lamps if they boost you so much they will heal you quicker.”

Kara looked at Lena she knew her well enough to know that this was a distraction, that she was trying to find ways to protect her, that way she could get passed the current situation, they knew nothing of Lillian’s plans or location and although Brainy was working on it there is no quick way to find Lillian, after all the woman had an uncanny ability to stay off camera. They just hoped that one of the people they could track would give them a lead.

“Lena its ok, please come with me for a moment.”

Kara led her to Alex’s office and closed the door, pulling down the blinds and setting the privacy shield on the office she moved to Lena and took her in her arms. Kissing her deeply.

“Lena I know that you don't like being in the dark, being out of control, and not knowing that there is something that you are doing without even realising it. You are giving me the strength to carry on, every day I am stronger because you love me, because you are in my life and every day I fight because I have someone to come home to. Test the emitters, use Kryptonite, if you need to do something, remember we are all working together now, we are a family”

Lena smiled at Kara, she was trying to find something to do, she did need something to take her mind off the danger that Kara faced. She wasn't good at just waiting. Pulling Kara to her again she kissed her back deeply holding her close. Family was something that to lena had always been darkness, obligation and suffering but with Kara she could only see love and happiness. All they needed to do was keep her mother away from Kara, to save her love so they could be together.

“Move in with me”

Lena bit her lip and looked down, she hadnt meant to say it, she had thought about it, she had wanted her to be there every day, every night. She didn't want to scare Kara away, she didn't want to move too fast. Kara smiled brightly and pulled Lena into her arms, floating up and spinning slowly, her heart was beating fast, it felt like her chest was unable to contain her heart right now.

“Do you mean it, I would love to live with you, I mean Alex, um she already kinda thinks, I did, covertly, and I didnt mean to but I just, um I, didn't want to be um, without you and you seemed happy, if you mean it we can make it official”

Lena heard her herd the excitement and the kara, coming through, she had been very supergirl all morning, but this was 100% her bashful beautiful Kara. Lena looked up and smiled kissing her softly. 

“Yes Kara I mean it, I don't want to be without you either.”

There was a buzzer going off and Kara rolled her eyes as she placed them back on the ground. Turning off the privacy shield she opened the door.

“Supergirl, Miss Luthor I have found something and Alex would like us to all meet to discuss. We are all needed in the command centre.”

Lena looked up, as much as she was annoyed at the interruption she was glad that there was something that she could focus on, and do to protect Kara, then she could have everything that she never knew she wanted, but always needed.


	44. Lillian's first move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy finds some information and they decide on a plan, Lena isnt happy with it but agrees for Kara.

The cadmus protocol had call emergency resources from all government locations and satellites working backward, Brainy watched it in reverse while reading all the information from invoices and emails, listening to voice memos and phone conversations. All the algorithms run through him as he sorted and separated the information until he found something. Once he did, he managed to compile what he could and took it to the conference room. 

Sitting in the conference room Brainy went through the information that he had found. Out of all the known Cadmus properties there were three that were active. Lillian had visited all three, or Lillian’s cars at least. Each place had been slowly reactivated equipment and men entering and there was something that was being planned.

There was no clear objectives for the locations, brainy had uncovered some emails, and voice snippets, but there was nothing concrete. They had three targets that were possible locations for whatever Lillian was planning but they would need to look into them personally.

“No that is not a good idea. If my mother is planning something which we all know she is meeting her head on is not the way to do this. Lillian will be prepared for us looking into her after her threat, she will be expecting us to find these locations, she isn't being discreet, she wants us there. Please i know my mother, I know that she is going to be waiting wanting us to come for her. Think about it Cadmus was undetected for years, until it was helpful for her to be found.”

Lena was not happy about this at all, she wanted to know what Lillian was up to, to protect Kara, but she knew her mother, she isn't sloppy, she isn't detectable. She looked at Kara, she pleaded with her eyes for her not to do this. Kara smiled softly and placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder, as Alex began to speak.

“Lena, this isn't the first time that we have had to go into a situation like this, we know we are going into a trap, we know that we are playing her game, but without the information that we will gather there we can not get any information on what she is doing. The information we gather will tell us what she wants to know but hopefully something that she didnt. I will be going in with Kara, we always have each others back.”

Lena looked at them both, the Danvers sisters, Brave and Heroic. She didn't want them going in there, against Lillian, her mother may be human but she was pure evil.

“Let me come with you, If i am there it may distract her for a moment, for some reason she wants me alive, it could give you the time you need.”

Kara looked at her and shook her head. She didn't want Lena anywhere near Lillian, anywhere near what was going on. All she wanted was to catch Lillian and and keep Lena safe so that they could be together, Lillian wasn't going to hurt Lena any more, she had hurt her enough.

“Go to LCorp, Lillian will not be expecting us to go in if she thinks everything is normal in national city, she probably thinks that she had more time. John can patrol you can go to work and Alex, Brainy, Nia and the DEO team can all go to the locations and see what is happening, you will give us the element of surprise.” 

Lena was not happy with this at all, they had just finished telling her how they were stronger together and now they were keeping her out of everything, not allowing her to help, she could see something that would give them better insight after all if there was anyone on this planet that knew Lillian and how she worked it was Lena, she had been Lillian's experiment for many years as she tried and tested her ability to manipulate others. Lena had done something very hard for her, she had confided in others asked for help and now they were taking over.

“I am not a useless fragile thing, I don't need to be kept on the sidelines, I can be of more use to you than in my office. You won't know what is of use and what is not.”

There was a round of discussion which still left Lena sidelined she was not happy, but the compromise was that the DEO would secure the locations and Lena would be able to go in and investigate once it was considered safe. The only thing that made Lena agree to this farce was Kara, she used the puppy eyes and then reminded Lena about how much of a distraction she has been lately. The last thing Lena wanted was something bad to happen to Kara because she lost control, she didn't want her to be caught daydreaming and hurt. So she agreed.

Lena went to LCorp and the others prepared. She arrived and headed up to the office. She was in now for the afternoon and until Kara came to get her, but she was not focused on what she was doing after all the whole time she was thinking about Kara being out there entering whatever trap her mother was setting. Lena was called to the lab and headed out of her office. She smiled at Jess and headed to the Elevator. It bypassed the floor that she needed, and Lena's heart started to pick up pace, then it reached the sub basement and finally opened. Lena was met by a very unappealing looking man. Although he did apologize before shoving a gun in her face and then chloroform over her mouth. Everything went black as Lena lost consciousness.

Lena was placed in the back of a waiting Van and driven out of the basement car park. She had been bound and the Van was constructed with Led panels, Lillian was taking no chances with Kara arriving before she was ready. She knew that the DEO would be heading to her sites soon not that they would find anything useful. She looked over her shoulder at her unconscious daughter and smiled. 

“Just as she would be your undoing Little one, you will be hers.”


	45. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mission takes place at all three locations, resulting in a surprise for Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys its just a little angst, just a Little befoe we get back to Fluffy stuff - what shoudl we do will lillian when she is caught???

Kara and Alex were at the DEO, running through the plan with the agents, Nia was with Brainy and the Alpha Team they were hitting the warehouse on the outskirts of town, this was one location and it was out of the way. The other two locations were on the same industrial stretch and Kara and Alex were going in with Beta and omega. The two locations were about three miles apart at either end of the stretch, Alex would have the roads closed in all directions and they would all hit together, Kara and Alex hitting opposing buildings and Brainy hitting the warehouse. Kara looked up distracted alex raised her brow catching her eye.

“Its Lena her heart rate is starting to raise, she is anxious, maybe I should just check, she appears to be a LCorp…..”

Kara stood at super speed and headed to the door before pulling up again.

“It spiked and then evened out and is now regular again. Maybe I should give her a call?”

Alex thought about the pattern, a steady increase before a spike and then relaxation she rubbed the back of her neck thinking about what she had seen in the lab, what Kara was describing could easily follow that pattern, she figured Lena was a little annoyed when she left maybe she had opted for some VR stress relief.

“Kara you need to stop focusing on Lena, if you keep doing this someone is going to get hurt, and no offense but you're virtually indestructible my agents are not, and well in this case you the target, if you want to be benched, just keep this up because I won't hesitate.”

Kara glared at her sister for a moment before nodding she knew that she had been distracted with Lena even more so than normal she needed to get Brainy to make another superwatch for Lena to have so that she would be able to call her, then maybe she could stop checking in with her heart rate. The last time that she went flying off because Lena’s heart took a random spike was when she caught her in her office, that had turned out well but at the same time it was something that was private and she shouldn't have seen it. That sound was different to this though, but it was even so Kara turned back into the room and headed out to the location. 

She had kept out of sight after all John was flying around national city as supergirl making it look like business as usual. She didn't want to ruin it. She was waiting with Omega team for the go ahead from Alex.

“Supergirl and Omega team, Brainy Nia Vasquez and Apha team, Once mission commences switch to channel 38, only status updates as requested, otherwise radio silence. We are ready to go in 3 ...2 ...1 go now”

Alex Led her team into the building, waving forward another agent and clearing the rooms as they went, there was no resistance at Alex’s location, there were a number of administrators and Lab techs but noone with weapons and no security. She looked around at what they were doing and this was clearly a data storage location, nothing of a destructive nature but enough material to keep even Brainy busy for a while. All her team checked in all floors were the same, there was nothing there that pointed towards any master plan, although the files may contain something.

Alex took an SUV and headed along the strip with a small number of agents leaving the rest to collect all the evidence and take the people in for questioning. They pulled up at the second location. It was not as quiet as theirs had been.

Kara and the team entered the building Kara scanning the locations before entering and giving information, acting as a shield against weapons that she quickly removed from the security on the first floor. They met several pockets of resistance as they made their way through, making safe the area before moving on, they were just about to start up the stairs as alex arrived with some additional agents.

“The location was an administration building by the looks of it we are here to help, the information is being taken, what are we looking at here?”

Kara looked at Alex and smiled, she was happy to see her, as much as she could keep the agents safe for the most part she always felt concerned that she wouldn't be fast enough, she didn't like leading the charge.

“Ground floor is clear there were ten members of security, all currently without their automatic weapons, and with their hands fastened. We left two agents to make sure they didn't go anywhere, the next floor up there are a couple rooms where there are people with weapons, I think they are waiting for us they grouped together as we arrived. They are just waiting.”

Alex didn't like the sound of that why would they be just waiting, they must be guarding something or some kind of distraction maybe, she looked at the specs of the building their were two ways up, she split the teams and headed up both sides to flush out the enemy combatants. Firing started as soon as they reached the floor. There was not much of a fight they may have had weapons but they were not skilled, which surprised Alex a little.

Once the building was cleared they swept the building, there were a few gadgets laying around, some low level explosives and some schematics but nothing to warrant the fire power of the security.

“Something's not right there was resistance for nothing, but they were not skilled or even well trained, our site had no resistance. This didn't feel like a trap more a distraction….. Vasquez report”

Alex waited for a few moments before Vasquez came over the Coms.

“Minimal resistance here one room left to clear, there isn't much here the resistance was armed with automatic weapons and there were a few basic traps about but knowone was organised. Just entering the final room…… Director you and supergirl need to get here now, I think we have a problem.”

Kara took hold of Alex and flew to the destination landing outside the building they made their way though, until they arrived at the final room and looked at Vasquez. There was a picture of Kara and Lena in the middle of the Board. Written above in red ink.

“I hoped you liked the war games, i believe i captured your flag, are you missing something Miss Danvers?

Kara tried to Zone in on Lena, she was not there, there was nothing no heartbeat she was gone. Kara Landed on her knees and cried out, No heartbeat meant one thing Lena was dead she had killed her Lena was wrong, the baby truth seeker was wrong, that woman didn't love her. All of a sudden a frequency only Kara could hear began.

“Act natural, mess this up and she will die. You will come to me, alone, if you want to see her again, I will contact you tomorrow for now they better believe that you are in pain, I am watching”


	46. the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex uses DEO resourses to find Lena unable to find Kara she plots the mission to rescue her.

Kara continued to cry, only now these were angry tears, she looked around the room the agents all looked at her with eyes of pity. She tried not to catch Alex’s eyes she knew her too well. She stood and walked towards the door, Alex moved towards her and put her hand on her shoulder to turn her she shrugged her off. Taking to the skies and heading back towards the city. Alex had caught a glimpse of her face, something happened something was different Kara was hiding something she knew her too well for that to wash. When Kara didn't answer the com’s or her phone Alex’s suspicions were confirmed.

At the DEO she had brainy monitor the feeds and he found a communication coming in on a high frequency, he couldn't replay it but he could show it was there, only Kara would have heard the message, he also found a feed going out from the site. He realised that someone was waiting for Kara to arrive and see the board before letting the message out. Giving the information to Alex about what he found.

“Brainy whatever was said Kara is going after her alone, whatever she's doing she had no backup, do you know where she is?”

Brainy looked at alex he had already tried to track her but she isn't answering her coms, because her had disconnected them, including the tracking device. They had no way to track her if she didn't want to be found they wouldn't be able to.

“Alex, she had disabled her com’s I have contacted John he is trying to locate her psychically but so far there is nothing and with Kal still on Argo, I am not sure if we have any way of listening in to the next communication if they send one.”

Alex’s face dropped, this was not what she wanted to hear she needed to help Kara, she needed to protect her, she was going to sacrifice herself for Lena she knew it. What ever Lillian wanted Kara would give her.

“Brainy i need you to find Lena, find where she is and then we can be there to change the first, she will not go into this alone, she needs someone, Lillian will not be alone”

Brainy nodded he went to the computer and put in the information to add Lena to the Cadmus protocol. He tracked lena into LCorp and hypothesizing about the time of the abducting based on Kara in the briefing and the time the message came in gave him a window of two hours. There were three vehicles that left LCorp during this time, a motorbike, a black sudan a red camera and a White van leaving. The bike was tracked it was not Lena who got off at the other end the Sudan picked up by a traffic Cam had a elderly Black gentleman in it, the camera was returned an hour later and registered to the receptionist. That left the white van, which Brainy tracked to an abandoned air strip, nothing else had come or gone from the location since. However it was very active in the last month. It was now 5am in the morning.

The information passed to Alex, she had tried the watch several times and kara isn't answering. Whatever she was told in that message she was trying to go it alone. She had brainy scan the site and there were a number of heat signatures, there were patrols outside and there were more inside, including a heat signature that appeared to be struggling on a chair. Alex figured that would be Lena. She didn't want to go against her sister but she was wrong, she was always saying they were stronger together but she was cutting Alex out. She tried the watch again.

Kara was aimless she had been sat in the field where the fair was for hours. It was somewhere that no one would look, it reminded her of Lena and was close enough that she would hear what ever Lillian wanted. She could look up at the stars and pray to Rap that Lena would be alright. Kara groaned at the sound in her head. Alex and that watch, if she survived this she was taking that off Alex, she didn't need her sister interfering right now. Lillian said any interference and she would kill Lena. she couldn't risk it, she couldn't be without her she just sat in the field and waited.

Alex looked at the watch the bacon had been ignored. Kara was not thinking right, she realised she was reacting and that there was probably some part of her that was not thinking logically right now. She looked at Brainy.

“We need to get Lena out, before Kara gets the message, we need to stop her doing something boneheaded.”

Brainy nodded in agreement he didn't want to see Lena hurt he had become fond of her. He showed the plans and they could potentially get in and out without too much difficulty depending on what they found on the inside.

“Let's get the team ready and go and get Lena. It may not be what Kara wants, but right now I don't care if I am not willing to lose my sister, oh Brainy, volunteers only, this is off the books, no aliens involved, make sure they know what they are getting into ok.”

The team assembled they left the base and headed to the airfield. Mobilizing to surround the building they picked off the patrols one by one, hiding the unconscious men to avoid detection. One by one they fell and were moved out of the way, Alex Brainy and Vasquez ending up at the door, there were four more inside, one with what they assumed was Lena one in the corridor and two with the other seated individual. They were closest to the door to take Lena, they managed to slip in unnoticed and headed to the corridor leading Lena. Brainy headed to Lena with some agents and Alex and the others to Lillian.

Brainy and the agents used tranquilizers to take out the guard in the corridor, before entering the room. There was a single shot fired and alex’s eyes went wide if that was Lena Kara would never forgive her, she kicked open the door and they fanned in taking out the two guards and taking possession of Lillian. Alex turned and went to head to Lena.

Brainy had dodged the bullet and moved forward into the room knocking the gun out of the guards hand. Before engaging in a fist fight. Brainy was just dodging every punch. Lena exasperated looked at Brainy.

“For God's sake Brainy hit him and someone turn the TV off before I chew through my arm.”

Brainy obliged and knocked out the guard turning off the television and untying Lena. They moved into the other room and walked in as alex headed towards the door. Alex could see by the look on her face that she was angry. She walked towards her mother.

“Let Her Go”

Lena continued forward and alex nodded the agents released her. Staying close so she couldn't flee.

“Once was bad enough, but you lock me in a room and tie me to a chair to watch that anti gay bullshit again, it is not a choice Mother, I AM A LESBIAN!”

Lillian pursed her lips and raised a brow.

“Do not be dramatic as well as a rebellious impetuous child, your a Luthor you are not, you are just trying my patience”

Lena took a breath and turned away not wanting to deal with this any further.

“That's right turn your back on the only person trying to help you Lena, run to your pet alien, oh you can't she isn't here, your a disgrace to your name”

Lena spun and punched lillian in the face and she screamed 

“I AM A LUTHOR, I wish I wasn't”

An unconscious lillian was removed and Alex came to check on Lena, explained that Kara was missing based on a message she received from her mother.

“We don't know what she said but she wont answer even the emergency frequency.”

Lena looked at the equipment and turned on the mic. 

“Kara, Baby, Come take me home”

Kara heard Lena’s voice she didn't know where she was but then her heart was there, Kara flew towards it snatching Lena off the ground and up into the air kissing her passionately.


	47. shaddows of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena return to the penthouse happy to be together but something is bothering the Luthor

Lena had kissed her back but something didn't feel quite right Kara flew her to the penthouse and landed softly on the balcony. Releasing Lena she smiled softly and took her hand. Kara was concerned, she didn't know what Lillian had done, and felt terrible that she didn't go to Alex, she had just followed Lillian's instructions blindly. She just didn't know what else to do at the time, with Lena in danger her mind was clouded, and she just didn't want to make a mistake, she didn't want to put Lena in any more danger. All she knew at that moment that whatever Lena had endured was her fault, she should have gone after her.

“Lena I am sorry, I should have been there I should have been the one to save you but, your mother she said that if I came alone she wouldn't hurt you, if I took Alex she would kill you and I didnt know how to find you so I waited, waited for her to call me. I should have trusted Alex, I should have known that they could find you”

Lena looked at Kara, she didn't want to fight, she didn't want to be anywhere Kara wasn't. She wanted to feel safe. She wanted to be wrapped up in Kara’s arms and forget all the horrible things running through her mind. Lena maybe older now, may know herself, may be able to stand in the firm belief that she was indeed a Lesbian and there was nothing wrong with that. She did not believe all the things that were in the video, but it brought back memories that she would rather forget. Memories from the treatment that Lillian had ordered, Memories that were painful more so than the general Luthor training she received.

“You don't need to apologize for not being there sooner, or Alex saving me not you. You shouldn't have listened to my mother, and you should have spoken to Alex, but that is done now. It went wrong before that when you didn't listen to me, you should have both listened to me, I know my mother, we should have stayed together. My mothers threat was clear, if I wouldn't leave you she would find a way to take you from me, my mother wanted us apart and that was exactly what she got, we are stronger together Kara, you keep telling me that, you need to believe it”

Kara nodded she knew that Lena was speaking the truth. They were stronger together, her, Lena and the superfriends, all of them were important and should have been included. She was blinded by the fear that something would take Lena away and it almost did because she allowed herself to be manipulated by uncontrolled emotions and a evil sinister woman. She knew that she should have listened to Lena after all this was her mother they were dealing with, as such Lena was the expert.

“Your right Lena I am sorry, do you want to talk about what happened? Can I get you something to eat? I can pop to Japan for Sushi or Italy or Spain anywhere you want? Anything that you want just ask, I just want you to feel happy and safe again”

Lena gripped Kara a little harder. She didn't want her to go anywhere for food or anything else, she just needed to be with her safe. Lena worried that after the new exposure that she would return to the nightmares, the memories of her past plaguing her, she always slept better with Kara holding her, she didn't want to think she just wanted to be alone. Just held by her love, reminded that she deserved it.

“I am not hungry Kara, my mother just moved up the schedule and my quarterly abduction was a little early, i just want to go to bed and rest i have been up all night, come with me?”

Kara smiled and walked hand in hand with Lena to the bedroom, they changed into night clothes and slipped into bed, Kara snuggled her into bed. She wrapped her arms around her pulling her close. Placing her hand around Lena’s waste and the other on her shoulder. Lena wiggled back into Kara, closing all remaining distance. She closed her eyes and smiled softly as the feeling of safety washed over her. Kara listened as her heart rate slowed and she finally relaxed. Kara kissed the back of Lena’s neck and started to snuggle into her.

Lena felt the kiss and turned her head to capture Kara’s lips kissing her tenderly as she gently stroked her arm moving it to her core, she needed to feel Kara, needed to feel her softness her love. Kara continued to kiss Lena softly moving her hands slowly, one to Lena’s breast, Palming it and using her thumb to caress her nipple teasing the piercing causing her nipple to harden. Lena moaned lightly and wiggled her hips into Kara. her other hand slipped over her waste and down to her hip caressing the soft skin under as it passed. Slipping into Lena’s panties.

Kara carefully rolled her finger over Lena’s clit, small circles before sliding through her folds and teasing her entrance. Circling the entrance to Lena’s core she could feel the arousal starting to pool and dipped her finger inside before returning to her clit. She repeated this movement over and over again slowly moving deeper and deeper into Lena until she was sliding in and out at a steady pace. Kara pushed into Lena GSpot as she continued to thrust, using her thumb to circle her clit.

Lena moaned as Kara found the places she wanted to be touched and rocked with her, arching her back pushing her ass into her core and her breast further into kara’s hand. The kiss became more heated and lena raised her hand to caress Kara’s face rocking into her faster to increase the speed and pressure. Lena’s breathing became heavy and fast as she neared her orgasm. Sensing that Lena was close Kara vibrated her thumb lightly on her clit to push her over the edge. Lena called out Kara’s name as she came and her body became ridged for a moment before she relaxed back into Kara’s arms.

“Sleep my love, rest I am not going anywhere”

Kara listened to Lena’s breathing and heart until she was sleeping soundly before allowing herself to relax enough to sleep herself. Only to be woken a few hours later by the scream that escaped Lena’s lips as she jolted out of her slumber, panting and sweating. Kara sat up and pulled Lena into her.

“Lena you're ok, your safe I am here, talk to me please let me help I cant if I do not understand what is wrong.”

Lena started to sob and curled into Kara. She was right back there again, right back in that place.

“My mother, she was trying to convert me again, and I ….. I was dreaming about last time, I dont want to talk about it Kara, my time in conversion therapy wasnt fun, I just, I cant right now just hold me please.”


	48. button bushing and Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to the DEO to try to find out what Lillian had been doing to Lena

The next morning Lena insisted on going into work as normal, Kara was concerned especially after the nightmare, Kara knew all too well how draining they were. After Lena left she headed off on Patrol then to the DEO she had a couple of things she wanted to get done, have brainy make a new signal watch, or something that Lena would wear and find out what it was that was on the video. She landed at the DEO and walked towards Alex.

“I want to see Lillian, she did something to Lena and I need to know what it was and why.”

Alex looked up, Brainy had told her what was playing not that he understood what that was but he had mentioned it. Alex didn't think that it was a good thing for Kara to see, she always took the hate hard, she didn't understand how people could be so mean because of who people love. She was contemplating telling Kara no, but she knew that she would find out somehow. Maybe she could show her the video.

“Are you sure that you want to see Lillian? She is toxic Kara, she isn't going to give you what you need you know that she will taunt you and try to get you upset. She is manipulative and dangerous”

Kara looked at Alex she knew what she was dealing with but she didn't know what Lena was dealing with and she wanted to know, Lillian had sent her for therapy and then showed her the video triggering the memories of her past, only Lillian knew what she did and that was who Kara wanted to speak to.

“Alex I need to talk to her, you can come with me if you are worried but I need to talk to her. Please Alex she is still here isn't she?”

Alex rubbed the back of her neck. She was not sure about this but she knew that Kara would find a way. She led Kara though to Lillian's cell and waited, she wanted to be there for Kara, she wasn't worried about kara or what she could do, she had never hurt anyone. Lillian's face was smug as always, even sitting in a jail cell she was able to be poised and superior, but then she never expected to be there long.

“Come to talk? Well Miss Danvers, I extended an invitation to talk and you sent the thugs in after me, it was impolite to do that.”

Kara took a breath Lillian always had a twisted view of her actions she had not extended an invitation she had took what was most precious to her, and threatened her, if she had wanted to talk she could have called or made a request but that wasn't lillians way she always wanted to have the upper hand.

“Well I didn't send anyone, but I am glad that Alex decided to move without me. What were you doing to Lena? Where did you send her as a child?”

Lillian smiled, if Kara was coming to her, then the video must have worked, Lena had acted as if she wasn't affected by it but clearly she was. After all why would Kara want this information if Lena had not pushed her away. There was hope, Lena would join her, live up to her potential finally embrace the Luthor ideals and step away from the Alien.

“I see so you spurn my invitation to talk to me, yet you are here wanting me to tell you things, private things about Lena, tell me does she know that you are here? Have you asked her? How do you think she will feel knowing that you have gone behind her back, that you have lied to her again? Just like your cousin, believing you have the right to do as you wish, that you are superior better than humans because you have powers”

Kara glared at the woman, Lena didn't want to talk to her, because it was painful, not because she didn't want her to know, she had told her what happened just not the details, Kara just wanted to help her but she couldn't without knowing what happened to Lena.

“Lena Told me about the conversion therapy and the Video Lillian, I want to know where you sent her, and what you did while you had her, I will not let you hurt her any more Lillian.”

Lillian raised her brow, and looked at the super, was that supposed to be a threat? After all she knew the supers, they didn't harm anyone and with that knowledge all the power in the world wasn't going to scare Lillian. After all nothing scared her anyway there was no way that she was going to let this alien get in the way of her plans to get Lena back on track, she loved her in her own way, she was proud of who she could be, but this alien that she loved was stopping her becoming what she could be.

“Resorting to threats, that is a Danvers trait that has never help much weight with me, if you want to understand the therapy research, that what you do isn't it as a reporter, maybe you will learn something yourself”

Alex stepped forward and looked at Lillian, she was well aware of this therapy and what it does, and how they do it, she knew Lillian was a terrible mother, that she was xenaphobic and a egomaniac but to send her to therapy to make her straight, it was people like Lillian that had made Alex hide who she was, to hate who she was for so long.

“You're a despicable human being Lena, I have fought some bad aliens in my life but none of them were as cruel or as toxic as you and your views, you don't deserve Lena in your life, you deserve exactly what you have, a life on your own, locked in this cell”

Lillian looked up and saw Alex, she stood to look down on the women, she wouldn't be spoken to by two degenerates like that. After all they were the ones choosing a depraved lifestyle, she was losing her temper and Lillian was happy to see it. After all, an angry Alexandra was easier to manipulate.

“Come now Alexandra, you and I both know that I will not be here long, you have never succeeded in apprehending me, don't think that losing streak is ending today. It is your choices that are toxic Alex, look what your influence has done to your sister”

Kara could see that Alex was getting annoyed, she walked towards her and nodded to the door. Alex turned and walked away it was hard, Alex had enough issues with her sexuality without Lillian poking her, especially with the recent developments. It was people like her that made Alex’s life harder than it needed. They walked out together and headed to the control room. She requested the device from Brainy which was approved by alex and headed off to Catco. Lillian had wanted her to research what she would do.

Lena had been working hard at LCorp, she was doing her best to forget about the nightmares. She dealt with the residual effects of the money being taken and then she worked in the lab. It was a few hours into the day when she was alone in her office that her mind wandered, she had been about to pick up a glass of water and the ice chinked. She flashed back to the ice bath, being held under and the panic rose in her chest. Her heart beating frantically, her breath catching in her chest, she was finding it difficult to breath, pulling at the button on her shirt, to loosen the fabric that was cutting off her air. Her vision was starting to go black around the edges.

Kara had sat down to work and started her research when she heard it, Lena’s heart accelerating, but it didn't stop it getting faster and faster. She was up from her desk and was at LCorp in moments. Lena was gripping her buttons trying to open her shirt. She wasn't registering Kara was there, she was struggling to breath. Worried Kara approached and looked at her, did Lillian poison her? She took hold of Lena.

“Lena its Kara, what's wrong what happened, please tell me what happened, should i take you to the DEO? To the hospital?”

Feeling the grip lena struggled for a moment and then looked at who was holding her, Kara slowly came into view. Lena grabbing hold of her struggling to calm down.

“It's a panic attack, I just need a moment, and to get away, I need to get away for awhile.”

Kara held her, stroking her hair. She had just the place to help Lena relax.


	49. A few days away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Lena away for a few days to recover from her ordeal

Kara arranged things at work to have the next few days off and planned the trip. Lena had managed to arrange things at LCorp to get the time off, she was annoyed that Lillian had managed to get to her, that she was back here again, this was the first panic attack she had in years. Kara had been great she had taken time off to be with her and had some mysterious plan for a get away. Back at the penthouse her and Kara packed up what they needed. Kara was being tight lipped about where they were going, she offered to fly them there and Lena agreed.

“Are you ready to go Lena? I can take you and the bags at the same time”

Lena smiled and grabbed the bags headed to Kara. she was effortlessly swept up into Kara’s arms and held close. She had started to really enjoy flying of late, since they had been together, Kara had been holding her closer, cradling her tightly, she was safe and loved and felt every bit of that love now as Kara held her. She nestled in for the flight and closed her eyes listening to the soft breaths of her love as she was surrounded by the scent that she had come to associated with her.

Kara flew out of the city and to the coast. Following along the line of the coast up to their destination. Moving in a little to the place where the coast met the woods Kara slowed and started to glide down, placing her feet to the ground and taking a few steps to slow before allowing Lena down. Lena looked at the little house and wondered where they were. She didn't need to wonder long as out of the door came Eliza.

“Finally I was expecting you here sooner than this, you called an hour ago, but I did have time to make chocolate Pecan pie. Lena it is lovely to see you, come in and grab a slice before it's all gone.”

Eliza moved forward hugging both girls tightly and then turning to head into the house. Lenas heart sparked, it started to race a little and she looked at Kara. This was not what she was thinking about when she said stress relief, time with her new girlfriend's mother was not that. Kara heard Lena’s heart get faster and looked at her, almost as if she could read Lena’s mind she took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Its alright Lena, Eliza loves you, she always asks about you, but she doesn't know about us and if you don't want to tell her that is fine. I can wait, I mean I am happy to shout it from the rooftop but I am not going to pressure you, however Eliza she has this way about her, it even relaxes Alex when she is upset, she is just so well I don't know she is just calming, if you want to go somewhere else that's ok.”

Lena squeezed back Kara's words had calmed her and she liked Eliza. This would be ok, but she wasn't sure that telling her was the best idea. Maybe she could wait a little and see how it goes, looking past the Luthor name, for friendship and conversations about science was one thing, a luthor dating a super was something entirely different.

“No, it's alright actually this is perfect, if you get called away Eliza will keep me company. Lets not tell her just yet alright.”

Kara agreed and went into the house holding the door open for Lena but not touching her as she would normally, she wanted to be better at control this would give her time to practice. They made their way into the kitchen where Eliza was making tea. Kara could smell the pie and sped over to the table.

“Guest first Kara, come on you know the rules, your lucky you are having any before dinner”

Eliza hadn't even turned around she just knew that kara would be at the pie. Lena smiled and looked at Kara who promptly pouted. Cutting a piece for Lena and placing it on a plate, sliding it across the table. Lena sat down and took a small bite. She wasn't really hungry but it did smell amazing and it was. Lena soon found that the pie was completely gone and that both Kara and Eliza were looking at her with a smile. Lena blushed and used her finger to catch the last crumb and placing it in her mouth and sucking it before looking up.

“Oh, sorry I, that was rude, I am not sure where my manners are, I should have waited, this however is amazing, I couldn't wait, probably the best Pecan pie I have ever had.”

Eliza looked at her, she didn't stand on ceremony just cut herself and Lena a slice before handing a fork to Kara. handing over the tea and the pie Elizer took a seat next to Lena.

“Your fine Lena, i am used to it, Kara has been exceptionally restrained, normally the whole pie would be gone by now, i am glad that you enjoyed it here eat up, you have lost too much weight.”

Lena looked at Eliza no one had ever told Lena she was too thin before, she raised her brow and thanked Eliza, before starting on the next slice, yawning intermittently. Between the abduction the nightmare and the panic attack Lena was quite drained. She was trying to stay awake but she could feel the tiredness taking over. Eliza and Kara both looked at Lena as she yawned her way through her second slice, Midvale had that effect, it was quiet, there was fresh sea air, the smell of the woods and Eliza was calming, Kara was happy to see that it had the same effect on Lena as it did on her, it was just what she needed. Eliza suggested that she take a lay down Lena finished her pie and was shown to the bedroom by Kara. She gave her a kiss and held her for a while until she fell asleep.


	50. Motherly love part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks to Eliza about conversion therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at the therapy nothing too deep, if you know about it you will know what these things are.
> 
> There is no in-depth description but could be upsetting

Returning to Eliza, kara smiled, and took a seat on the couch, Eliza sitting next to her. Her brows were pulled together and she needed to research the therapy and find out what they were facing.

“What is it Kara, what is troubling you, don't say nothing Kara i can see the crinkle, I know something is wrong. Please sweetheart talk to me.”

Kara took a breath, she wasn't sure that she should be talking about this with Eliza after all they agreed that they wouldn't tell Eliza that they were dating. She mulled it over to find the words, she didn't want to give anything away that Lena would be unhappy sharing.

“I have to do some research for a article, um, it is about conversion therapy, it dosent sound um, like it is very nice, and I am not looking forward to finding out what happens. I don't really even know where to start, and um, I don't want anyone to know that I am looking into it.”

Eliza knew Kara well, there was more to this than she was saying but she was talking so she didn't want to push it. She listened patiently until she was finished and then smiled softly.

“Some people believe that being homosexual is a choice, that people ate converted to it by media and soical pressure, some believe that it is because something went wrong when the individual was learning social roles as a child and identify with the wrong role”

Kara looked at her and nodded, she didn't agree with it, that made no sense. You fall in love with a person not with a gender, that's how it had been on Krypton before the Matrix and then since then people were matched, with who the matrix felt was most suited. Gender was nothing to base a relationship on. When kara didn't speak Eliza continued.

“There are people that believe that you can be returned to being hetrosexual, there is therapy that combines behaviour modification, role reassignment and a whole manner of other techniques to get people to confirm to a hetrosexual lifestyle.”

Kara looked at her and her mouth dropped, she didn't know what this would be but all the behaviour modification that she had seen previously had been barbaric.

“So they torture people for loving? How has the human race survived this long when they are awful to each other? Love is the most important thing on the planet and they hurt people for it.”

This was what Eliza had been concerned about, Kara was sensitive to suffering in any form, she was worried that she would get very upset looking into this but at least she could talk to her and hopefully when she looked she would be prepared.

“Not everyone chooses to give in to fear and hate Kara you know that, unfortunately those who do, hurt others. The physical treatments are electric shock, ice bathing, medication that induces, pain or fear, and operant conditioning. All these things are done if the person doesn't respond to gender role specific therapy, which is a form of mental manipulation. Teaching people their role in life and how to act being rewarded for the correct responses and punished for the incorrect ones. There are not many places that do this anymore. Mainly because it is cruel and doesnt work, being gay is not a choice it is who the people are just like Alex”

Kara listened in horror to the things that Eliza talked about and with each item her heart broke. Lena’s mother did this to her, she knew Lillian was evil this was too far. Kara could feel the tears as they started to run down her face. Eliza looked at Kara and saw the missing part to the puzzle, this was about someone that Kara cared about. She had a good idea who that was, she knew that Alex had accepted herself so it must be Lena, she didn't need the confirmation that the two girls were dating but she could tell. Kara had always been so protective of Lena, the only thing holding her back was her secret. As lena arrived by the supergirl express she knew that she was now in the loop. 

Eliza pulled Kara into her and held her close soothing her the best that she could. She hadn't seen Kara cry like this over anyone, she figured that Kara had finally fallen in love, she was so happy but at the same time sad, if this treatment had been given to Lena she would have gone through hell. Eliza couldn't understand why any mother would do that to their child, but what she knew about Lillian Luthor this was something that was not out of the realms of possibility. 

Kara felt Eliza wrapping herself around her and pulled her legs up underneath her and snuggled closer. Eliza was an amazing woman and she always knew just what would make Kara feel better, she didn't push, she just held her softly stroking her hair. It was just what she needed right now the thought of Lena being shocked for falling in love, or liking someone who was female to cause her pain was more than she could take right now especially as she had just had to relive it.

Eliza was just about to speak when Kara’s phone went off. It was the sound that always caused Eliza concern, it didn't matter that Kara was practically invulnerable, to many times Kara had been badly hurt and each time she worried that she would lose her.

“Alright Alex, we have only just got here, but I will head in now, ok Alex I will.”

Kara looked at Eliza and offered a small smile. She had to go there was an issue that needed supergirl, she wasn't happy about leaving Lena but at least she was asleep, Kara would help and then she would be back as quick as she could be.

“Alex says she loves you, and to say hi, she needs me. Lena has had a rough few days looking after her while I am gone. I will be back as soon as I can.”

Kara hugged Eliza and headed to the door whipping off her glasses to adorn her suit and took off to National city.


	51. Motherly love part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wakes and speaks to Eliza

Less than five minutes after Kara left Eliza heard screaming coming from upstairs. She made her way up and tapped the door before opening it. Lena was asleep clearly in the mist of some terrible dream, she remembered when Kara was like this shortly after arrival only she couldn't hold her or help her. Moving over to the bed Eliza took hold of Lena, pulling her into her arms.

“Lena sweetheart, it Eliza you are alright, I have you, wake up, your safe Kara had to go but you are not alone.”

Lena struggled against the hold, but heard the soft soothing voice, it wasn't Kara but it was kind she slowly woke, there were arms wrapped around her and soft words washing over her troubled mind. She found herself holding the woman, arms wrapped tightly around the frame of the older woman. Lena held onto Eliza for what felt like forever until her heart calmed and the memory of the dream faded.

“Lena come on let's go down to the kitchen and get some tea, maybe some camomile, we can talk, if you want to”

Lena didn't want to talk, but she didn't want to try going back to sleep wither and nodded. They made their way to the kitchen and Eliza made tea. Moving closer to Lena as she placed the tea infront of her. She didn't want to push her but Lena clearly needed to talk. Lena sat looking at the tea, holding the mug in her hand, if she was at home she would have gone for a scotch. Looking up at Eliza, the soft look of care on her face surprised Lena, she wasn't used to people looking at her with care.

“I am sorry Eliza, I didn't mean to disturb you, it was just a bad dream, thank you for the tea.”

Eliza smiled softly. Looking at Lena, she could see the vulnerable young woman that she tried so hard to hide, Lena the CEO Eliza knew, Lena the scientist but this version of Eliza had not met, she thought there was a chance that the only person that had was Kara.

“You are not disturbing me Lena, Kara asked me to look after you, Alex needed her. So how long have you two been dating?”

Lena looked at Eliza, she hadn't expected the question, once about the dream maybe but not that. How did she know? Of course Eliza would have worked it out, she actually paid attention to her children, she was brilliant and she cared for Kara and Alex. she didn't know what to say, she took a breath.

“What makes you think that we are dating?”

“Lena my dear, Kara comes from a different world when she is struggling to understand something she comes here to me, she always has. This is the second time that she has asked me about a aspect of human sexuality, the first time was when Alex came out, the second was earlier today”

Lena looked at her, so Kara told her that she was gay, and wanted to know something, her heart was racing again, what if Eliza knew what Lena did, that she wasnt good enough for Kara.

“You think that this is connected to me, and you are not happy that your Daughter has chosen a Luthor? After all i know that you have no problem with Alex being gay”

Eliza saw the wall start to build up and reached out taking her hand and squeezing it.

“That couldn't be further from the truth, Kara has loved you for a very long time, and was held back by her secret, I am so thankful that she has finally told you. Kryptonians only love once, and from the moment she met you it was always going to be you. I have watched her pine for you in her own way, but that has changed, she is free from her self imposed exile and has love in her life. That makes me so happy, especially as it was you that helped her see that she deserved it. She always thought that it wasn't something that she could have, it isn't the kryptonian way, when Kal found a mate it changed her mind, but she thought it was too late to tell you the truth.”

Lena looked at Eliza and raised her brow, she didn't speak but she didn't understand why Kara would have thought that love was something that she couldn't have, Kara was the most loving person she knew.

“I have always known the truth Eliza, it just wasn't my secret to tell, why does she think that she couldn't have love or deserve it?”

Eliza smiled softly and squeezed her hand again. 

“Love isn't common on Krypton, few people fall in love because they are matched by design. On krypton sexuality is fluid, people are matched by need and for the betterment of everyone. Although she didn't understand romantic love she loved deeply, she couldn't understand why Alex was afraid or why people reacted that way to her. She thought that the reaction to something so pure didn't make sense. When she fell in love with you, she thought she had ruined it, that she lied and that meant that she didn't deserve love, your forgiveness showed her that she did Lena, you loved her back purely”

Eliza poured another cup of tea and continued.

“Today she was struggeling with conversion therapy, she wouldnt have listened to what i had to say if it wanst for someone that she loved deeply, hate hurts Kara she doesnt understand it. What happened to you Lena, it was wrong, there is nothing wrong with you, I hope that you understand that, love, is the most pure thing in the world who ever it is you love, and my daughter loves more deeply than anyone, you gave her the gift of accepting her love, she will want to help you accept you deserve hers. Lena I can't think of anyone that deserves it more. You have been denied love, you have been told the love you feel is wrong, the only thing that can take away that hurt is being loved for exactly who you are, and i can think of noone better than Kara to do that”

Lena listened and held back the tears, noone has ever thought that she deserved to be loved, that she deserved someone as amazing as Kara, she couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to have grown up in a home where someone encouraged her to be her not someone else, someone dark.

“I know that I am the way I am, it isn't a choice, and that my family have made it harder for me, Kara she makes every day easier, but my Mother she took me and now the nightmares are back and the panic attacks.”

Eliza moved closer to Lena and placed her arm around her holding her close and stroking her hair. She gentilly rocked her a little, as Lena finally let go and started to cry. Holding her for a while Eliza just stayed quiet, when the sobs finally subsided she pulled back looking into Lena’s face placing one hand either side.

“Lena, you are loved, you gave my daughter something I could never give her, true happiness, she loves you, and your now part of our family, and here all we ask is that you be exactly who you are Lena, because you are beautiful just as you are, we can't change what has happened, but we can and do all love you for who it made you, a brilliant, courageous, intelligent and amazing woman, you are stronger than you know, as Maya Angelou said you alone are enough, you have nothing to prove to anyone. You are enough for us all Lena, and now you are part of this family, and we are all stronger together.”


	52. Emergancy at the DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara attends the emergancy and talks to Lillian

Kara had reached the city to find that the DEO was under attack, Lillian was making her bid for escape, Kara couldn't understand how a woman as truly terrible as Lillian had so many loyal people willing to help her over and over again. She landed and found that there was a significant amount of men all led by a metalo, not the original but still a Metalo. Kara pressed the El crest and switched to her other suit, she was protected from the Kryptonite in his chest. The Agents were pinned down and Alex was nowhere to be seen, she knew that she would be guarding Lillian. Thinking about that woman made Kara angry, she had hurt Lena so much and if she was free she could do it again.

Kara flew at Metallo, Knocking him down, they struggled and he blasted her, the Kryptonite knocking her back but not affecting her. The force of the blast knocked her into the wall, he struggled to stand and blasted her again. Kara stood her ground and pushed forward. Gathering her andger her love all the emotion she could muster to forge forward into the beam. Once she was in distance she reached through to grab the Kryptonite heart out of his chest. 

Metallo watched as she pushed through the beam, she shouldt be able to do that, Lillian had promised the Kryptonite was real that it could defeat the super. Fear crossed his face as he could see her pushing forward reaching to his heart. He pushed harder expelling more kryptonite, it didn't happen, he saw her hand edging closer and closer. It was too late he felt it the moment that the super had the core in her hand and screamed out as she pulled it from his chest. He lost power and collapsed to his knee.

Kara now holding his core handed it to an agent and took off towards the cell. Seeing Alex in a battle with three men, she was holding her own well but Kara wouldnt take the risk. She sped into the mix behind Alex. Now back to back they looked at the men and smiled. It was as if they had no idea who they were dealing with they attacked, Kara and Alex fighting together stopping them from getting to Lena, it took no time at all for them to be defeated and Kara turned looking at Lillian.

“I know what you did to Lena, I don't know how you could have done that to her she was a child, I know that you love her, the baby truth seeker found that out. So why, why do that, if you love her why can't you just accept who she is?”

Lillian had been sat the entire time, she just waited, either her men would get her or they wouldn't this time, but it wouldn't be the only way for her to get away from them. She wasn't about to demean herself by doing anything to show how much she wanted out of this cell. When she watched the super join the fight she knew that this attempt would not succeed. So she sat back stoic, no one would know how disappointed she was at their failure.

“You have no comprehension of how hard this world is for someone like Lena, she had way too much to overcome as it was, her mother was noone, and her claim to the LCorp leadership was diminished, she is a woman in a man's world the last thing that she needed was to chose to be that too. After all she is already overemotional, and rash, she allows her heart to rule her head and is limiting her own potential, I did what needed to be done to make her strong, but she was never strong enough.”

Kara looked at her in utter disbelief, she truly did believe that she was doing what was best for Lena, what had happened to this woman to make her this way. What kind of life had she led that had left her so darkened and so full of prejudice that she would do this to her daughter.

“I pity you Lillian, your view on the world is as ugly as your soul, you have hurt everyone who has, or could love you and forced darkness into other people to make them just as alone as you, but Lena will never be alone. She has love, she has me and she will never be like you, she is good”

Lillian raised a brow, she looked at the super, she was not going to let her get to her, she would save Lena and show her the way. She was a Luthor and she would eventually embrace that no matter how long it took.

“You think that your love is going to save her, it has made her weak, and now just like everyone else in your life she is in danger. You have done the one thing I have tried all my life to protect her from. You have given others the ability to manipulate her, someone she loves enough to do anything for. She is now vulnerable not just from the people that previously wanted to hurt her, but everyone that wants to control you”

Kara looked at her her fears have always been centred around people going after those that she cared about to get to her, that was why she kept her secret, it had almost cost her Alex. she wouldn't let it take Lena, she started to doubt the choice to be with her. Alex could see the emotions play over Kara’s face. She knew where that would have taken her and she wasn't going to let Lillian do this to her not after Lena and Kara had come so far. Placing her hand on Karas shoulder alex stepped forward moving in front of Kara.

“The only person who has tried to manipulate Lena is you Lillian, your parenting and choices have don't nothing but push her away, you have lost everything and you are not getting out this time. You will be alone and incarcerated until the end of your days, and Lena she won't come, because she knows what real love is now, and it isn't what you have you, are a monster and will die in a cell alone.”

Alex guided Kara out and took her to her office. She didn't want that toxic woman anywhere near her, not now not ever, Alex was able to deal with the darkness in Lillian, she made her mad but she wasn't going to manipulate her, Kara however always wanted to see the good in people and that hope would always give Lillian a way in, and she could then pray on all Kara’s fears.

“Alex she is right, people hurt those I love, to get to me what if they, oh Rao what if they hurt Lena?”

Alex expected this, from the moment Lillian opened her mouth, but she was prepared. She knew that Kara would be here, and for once she felt that she could actually help.

“Kara, you let Lillian stop you telling Lena the truth and you lost time, she was still taken countless times and she was saved. When I was taken you and Maggie worked together and saved me, you and her loved me enough to work through it and together you were strong enough to save me. Now you have Brainy, Nia, Kelly, Mom, Me and Lena on your side. Together we can do anything, we are stronger together and Lena has a family for the first time, don't let Lillian take that away from her, you know what it is like to lose everything you love. The amount of love in our family we will protect her, you, all of us.”

Kara looked at Alex she was right, love made her stronger, and with Lena in her heart she could do anything, she had everything that she wanted and Lillian was locked away. Kara nodded and headed back to Midvale. She needed to see Lena make sure she was alright. She arrived just in time to hear her mothers, final words to Lena, they were a family, and Lena was her heart.


	53. introduing Rao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara spend the day in Midvale

Kara walked into the Kitchen and smiled at Eliza, Lena turned to her and smiled. Kara came in and wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her on the cheek. Eliza smiled and wished them good night before retreating to her room to give them some privacy.

“Are you alright Lena, I heard what Eliza said and she is right, you are part of this family, and we are stronger together, you can talk to me, when your ready, but nothing that you say will change how I feel about you”

Lena smiled at her, she couldn't help but feel that she was finally getting everything that she wanted, Kara loved her and believed in her. She was so kind and loving she knew that she could talk to her one day she would but not today. She just wanted to go upstairs, to rest in her love arms and finally get some sleep. Tomorrow they could explore and Kara could show her around the place she called home, maybe Lena would finally learn what that word meant.

“I would like to get some rest, maybe you can take me to your favorite places tomorrow we can explore, but for now would you just hold me?”

Kara smiled and took Lena in her arms taking her back upstairs and snuggling them both into bed. Kara wrapped her arms around her love and listened while she drifted off to sleep. Lena didn't dream, she slept and was restful, Kara didn't sleep she just gazed at Lena looking at her as she slept. The raven hair spread on the pillow the soft breaths in and out and the creamy alabaster skin of Lena’s shoulder moving slowly with each breath. In the morning Kara heard Eliza get up Lena was still asleep. She waited until the smell of coffee and bacon was driving up the stairs.

“Lena, love wake up, its morning and there is breakfast awaiting us, and there is coffee.”

Lena rolled over into Kara wrapping her arms around her and smiled. Giving her a small chased kiss she moved the hair out of her face.

“Those were the magic words, Coffee sounds perfect. I need to brush my teeth and get dressed. I just need a few minutes”

Kara watched as Lena got herself washed dressed and brushed her teeth. There was something about watching her do such ordinary things that made her love her more. There was something beautiful in the domestic routine, here in this moment Kara felt that they were just Lena and Kara, there was no super no Luthor no obstacles just the two women in love.

They shared breakfast with Eliza and then headed out into the local community, everyone greeting Kara happily, Lena was introduced to everyone as her girlfriend and she couldn't understand why but every time Kara did this, she felt more and more content and happy. It was like Kara was validating who she was, her importance, that she was perfect as she was. Kara was proud of who she was and of Lena, she could feel it. Each new person accepted Lena as Kara's girlfriend and didn't have the normal reaction to her. She was in a place where she wasn't a Luthor and it was freeing.

“Where are we going Kara? It's been lovely meeting all your friends but where are we going?”

Kara smiled softly and rounded the corner onto the main street, she was headed to the ice cream shop, it was her favorite place for ice cream and she wasn't banned anymore. So she wanted to take Lena there. As they arrived at the shop kara opened the door and guided Lena in. Lena smiled, of course Kara’s favorite place would be a ice cream store. She smiled and lightly shook her head as she stepped inside. Once they had their ice cream they left the store and rounded the corner to a deserted alley.

“Right hold the ice creams it's time to share something with you, something that is my true favorite, only ever shared with Alex, until today”

Kara took to the sky holding Lena close and flew out to the forest and up the mountain, to the highest point, in all of midvale. The oldest tree stood tall and at the top there was a platform, built by a teenaged Kara, somewhere only she could get to, where she could look at the stars and just talk to Rao. It also gave the best view of the whole of Midvale. Placing Lena down on the platform she took a seat with her.

“From here I used to watch Midvale before I felt like I could be part of the community. I used to watch the sky and look for Rao, I could see it on a clear night. Bringing Alex here was the first time I felt like I belonged, her bridging the gap between who I was and who I had become. Bringing you well that was to show you that I don't want you to be on the outskirts, you are my family and I love you”

Lena looked at her and placed her hand on Kara's cheek, rubbing her thumb over her cheek bone and smiling softly. She had never felt this wanted in her life, not since her mother died. Kara was doing everything she could to prove to her that she was wanted and loved and accepted for who she was. Lena finally understood what all this was about, she wanted her to see that she was enough just had Eliza had said, that she was accepted, she just needed to accept herself fully finally quiet the remnance of the voices in her head telling her that she wasnt enough, and it wasnt about being gay that was something that she was sure about, but that Lena Luthor was good enough for Kara Danvers.

“I love you too Kara, with all my heart and I can't wait for you to move in with me”

They sat in the tree for hours until darkness fell so that the stars came out. They talked and cuddled, ate their Ice Cream and just spent time together. When the stars were finally visible Kara stood pulling Lena up with her and pointed out to a star. When she was sure that Rao was visible to Lena she smiled.

“Rao, i thank you, i was sent away and it broke my heart not to be in the light of your love, but it lead me to Lena and now i understand, i needed to feel the pain of loss so that i could experience the love you sent me to, this i am sure you know is Lena Luthor, she is my heart”

Lena didn't speak, just allowed the happy tears to fall as she kissed her love.


	54. a home at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena move in together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it for now guys thank you all so much for reading

The next few days passed much too quickly, a haze of secret locations, meals with Eliza and movies on the couch, Eliza bid the girls farewell giving both a hug and holding them just a touch longer than needed but that was just her way. Lena had become accustomed to this having someone hug her, someone that wasn't Kara, she held Eliza for a moment and smiled whispering words of thanks in her ear before she pulled away.

“Ok sweetheart both of you, take it easy font fly to fast and call me when you get home”

Kara smiled and took Lena into her arms lifting off and heading to National City, they landed on the balcony and stepped into the penthouse. Lena took out her cell and called Eliza. She was a touch out of breath answering the phone and Lena chuckled. Eliza had walked to the post box and the phone rang. She ran back to the house to answer the phone. After a brief discussion Lena hung up and went into the Kitchen where Kara was eating pie.

“We just had lunch and are you eating my pecan pie?”

Kara looked up, looking like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, she blushed red and bit her lip. Moving a plate towards Lena with a large slice on the pie.

“Yours is still in your bag this one is mine, but I cut you a slice first, I use a lot of calories flying especially when I am not alone so I was a little hungry. I also made coffee”

Kara smiled and pushed the coffee to Lena. Lena stood and looked at her, she had not been on the phone long but Kara had managed to make coffee and eat through the pie. She chuckled lightly and took the coffee and pie. Sliding on to the stool and relaxing.

“So you are you going to organise a uhaul for your possessions? I mean i am moving in with Kara Danvers, and she needs to move in with boxes not super powers. I do have something to show you though, i thought that the second office would be good for an Art room, you can work in there too.”

Kara smiled she had not thought about what moving in meant, but Lena clearly had, and not only that she was giving her space in her home for her, to have something of her own. Kara smiled and nodded. Lena slid off the stool and took Kara by the hand and led her through the living room to the door. Kara knew the door was here but as Lena had her private office through here had never ventured this way. Walking down there was a room at the end that had two walls of windows’ it was huge about the size of Kara’s loft and she looked around in Awe.

“Is this the room you are not using? Why wouldnt you use this room? It's amazing the light in here is great.”

Lena smiled and looked around, she had all the space she needed and more, but this room hadn't had a purpose as of yet.

“I thought about what I could do with it, between the office and the Lab I have here the four bedrooms, the living room, dining room and kitchen this little room didn't have a use really. I think that now it does”

The next day Kara had booked a Uhall and arranged for it to be delivered to her apartment. Kara and Lena went to the apartment, she could put everything here in that one room, she wouldn't need to take over Lena’s home. She smiled and picked up the boxes. Super speeding everything into them. Lena stood and watched, she laughed and shook her head. When Kara finished she took Lena into her arms and kissed her. 

“The Uhall should be here soon. Then we can get this stuff to the penthouse.”

The transition was easy enough and the Uhall now parked in the underground parking Kara was able to easily move it all quickly. Lena’s phone went off, Lena was needed at LCorp, Kara told her to go, that she would unpack and get dinner. Lena’s trip was not long, she had neglected to sign some important documents before leaving and they needed to be done. She was gone a few hours and on her return found Kara sitting on the couch watching the television.

“Hey love where is all your stuff i thought you were going to unpack?”

Kara looked up and smiled at her heading over to kiss her, taking hold of her she moved her through to the room she had given her, and Lena could see all her things in there, it was a little cramped but everything was there. Lena looked at Kara confused, she didn't understand why Kara would do that.

“Kara why is all your stuff in here? This is for your art, maybe the couch too so you can sit but your items they should be with mine, I want you to move in with me i am not renting you a room.”

Kara looked at her. She thought that Lena had given her a room for her belongings and that would have been enough but this was different. Lena was inviting her into her space. They spent the rest of the afternoon slowly finding places for all of Kara’s things. Working together and placing photos and art, pillows and trinkets, the Art room was set up with a desk for writing and a couch, along with all her art supplies but everything else was scattered around the penthouse. Lena sat with Kara on the couch looking around once again. She was surprised that Kara’s things with hers looked right, the perfect mix. She smiled, this was perfect.

“Thank you for allowing me to have all my things in your home Lena, I put everything in there to make sure I didn't take over I know how private you are and how you have always kept your home so minimal and stylish”

Lena smiled and held her, kissing her softly. She pushed her hair back from her face.

“Kara I have never had a home, I had a penthouse with things in it. You being here, your possessions mixed with mine, this is what had made it a home. So Thank you for giving me, a family, and now a home. I love you Kara Danvers”

**Author's Note:**

> comments always welcome


End file.
